


Lover's Fortune

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto Shirogane wanted to live up to his family name, but he was wasn't very intimidating when he was red as a tomato. With their opposite personalities and many miscommunications they're going to need a miracle for them to get a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Used To you

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon of Naoto being a transgender male despite what the game says, if you don't like it then don't read. I will most likely write stories of Naoto as a girl but not in this story. 
> 
> Also this will be multi chaptered, not sure how long. I'll have to wait and see if you all enjoy it and please if you have anything ideas on how to improve my writing or what you would like to see in the story then don't hesitate to tell me. Same goes for questions about anything in the story.
> 
> Enjoy my first story
> 
> I don't own Persona 4 or any of the characters

Naoto shifted uncomfortably under the stare of his admirers, usually they didn’t faze him at all but after what happened in the Midnight Channel, things had changed. With the shadow revealing his true gender he felt much more self conscious. Even with what the investigation team had said about him not really wanting to be an adult or male, he truly felt like a male. He even went as far as consulting a psychiatrist, who told him that he had Gender Identity Disorder and that he should continue seeing her.

The psychiatrist also insisted that he use which ever pronouns he wants and to dress with what he was comfortable with. She even helped him get started on testosterone which helped him a lot already. His voice had deepened somewhat and he was happy to have a growth spurt, though Yosuke still teased him for still being on the shorter side.

The town disregarded what was said on the midnight channel and chalked it up to someone trying to ruin his image. The investigation team wasn’t very understanding about how he felt but they respected his wishes of being male and used male pronouns, that made him extremely happy. One member out of them all went above and beyond to try and make him feel comfortable,. The bubbly ex-idol took it upon herself to make him feel comfortable, but unfortunately it hadn’t worked as she had planned. Rise would try to compliment him and praise about everything that he seemed uncomfortable about or anything she thought would help him.

‘Wow Naoto you’re so cool!’, ‘You’re such a lady killer Naoto!’, ‘You’re voice would be great for a duet with me, I don’t get to sing with guys to often!’ These compliments made him feel uncomfortable since he wasn’t used to such attention directed to him in person. Sure he continually received letters of confession that would say the same things Rise would say, but they were never said to him. Also it didn’t help with the fact he had begun to develop feelings for the former idol.

He found himself continually losing his cool around her and was worried about making a fool of himself. Speaking of losing his cool, he was sitting on the rooftop with the investigation team as they were all eating their lunches. When Rise hugged him from behind and tried to ask for some of his food. He had made a noise of surprise and almost spilled said food. Rise didn’t remove her arms and stared at him as his face steadily turned red. He was starting to get inappropriate thoughts as he took down observation on how she felt against him. Naoto cleared his throat, “May I help you?” Luckily he didn’t stutter.

Rise let out a loud laugh, further embarrassing him. She had catch her breath before replying, “Sorry Naoto, I just thought you looked really cute!” The blue haired detective pulled down his hat and tried to pull away from the brunette. This only egged her on and she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his jacket. Naoto tensed up when he felt her arms on his chest. Rise noticed him and instantly let go. None of the others noticed the small discomfort and simply laughed it off.

Naoto found himself missing her warmth as it still lingered on his back and stared down at his food. He didn’t look up as he handed his lunch to Rise, she made a surprised noise before gladly accepting it. “Thanks Naoto, you’re so nice!” Naoto simply nodded, he eased back into the group conversation about taking a trip to the beach when it was warm again. Naoto was about to speak up when he felt someone grab his chin and turn him. He blushed when he saw Rise’s face close to his and she was trying to feed him.

Naoto’s mouth had hung open from the shock so Rise easily maneuvered a piece of chicken into his mouth. The group was silent as the watched the two’s interactions, “Why’d you do that!?” Naoto spoke a bit too loudly and too high pitched for his liking. Rise smiled her stunning smile, “A little thank you for giving me your food.” The prince detective quickly turned his head away from her and lowered his hat. “You didn’t have to…” He said quietly. The starlet giggled at his reaction, "I know, I wanted to feed you.”

Naoto felt his heart beating wildly, “Ooh ooh Rise, don’t feed the midget, feed me!” Yosuke said excitedly and opened his mouth expectantly. Rise was about to say something until a mischievous grin broke out on her face, “Sure Yosuke!” She said and the brunette’s face lite up and he closed his eyes. Rise picked something from her forgotten box lunch and fed it to him. Yosuke happily chewed until his eyes snapped open and he shouted, “Ooh hot! Hot! Water! Water!” He ran to his backpack and pulled out a water bottle, only to down it in a few seconds.

“A ghost pepper I presume?” The young detective asked and simply received a wink in response, causing his cheeks to become dusty. The group laughed at Yosuke’s misery, “Stop laughing! How could you Rise?” Yosuke asked while getting on his knees and exclaiming to the heavens. Rise scolded him as if he was a child, “That’s what you get for calling Naoto names.” Yosuke mumbled something under his breath. Chie spoke up from behind him, “Good job Rise! He had it coming.” Yosuke went over to Souji and tried to get him to side with him, only to be shot down.

The group idly chatted before the bell rang and signalled the start of afternoon classes. As Naoto packed up his stuff and everyone left he noticed that Rise was standing next to him. "Is there something you needed to discuss with me?” He asked politely and grabbed onto his book bag. She had a small smile but her eyes showed something different. "I wanted to say sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” The detective was stunned at how thoughtful the former idol was, admittedly when he first met her he thought she was a simple air head. That simply was not the case, especially with how emotionally sensitive she was.

"It’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He reassured her, but she didn’t seem to believe him, “Can I do something to make it up to you?” She offered, he shook his head. “No it’s fine really.” Again she was not satisfied with his answer. She looked up at him and put on her best begging face. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and trembling slightly, she even had tears in the corners of her eyes. Naoto knew she was faking but he couldn’t help but cave. He sighed softly, “Alright, what did you have in mind?”

She cheered in victory, “After school meet me at the lockers.” She left before he could question her further. Though confused he did go to the lockers, he didn’t see Rise so he took the chance to empty out his shoe locker. It had become filled with love letters from various girls. He sighed as he didn’t even bother reading the letters, he did however put them in his book bag. Last time someone saw him throw away all the letters they had cried and ran away from him.

Rise popped out of no where and noticed the love letters almost immediately, “Ooh Naoto you lady killer~ Are you going to date any of them?” Rise teased happily, but something about her tone implied her feeling something else. Naoto shook it off as he thought he was simply over thinking it. “No, I have no intention of returning the affections of these admirers. I simply don’t want people to see me throw them out.” Rise smiled brighter and pulled on his arm, “Where are we going?”

The brunette had a knowing look in her eye and Naoto gulped nervously, “We’re going crazy, what else?” Naoto didn’t say anything else as he figured she wanted to surprise him. She pulled him all the way to her house, “I’m going to take you anywhere you want!” She said happily. “I don’t have anywhere I want to go.” He tried to reason, causing the brunette to think. “What if we went to the bookstore?” She offered, “I’d very much enjoy that.” He said smiling softly. The idol cheered and bounced up and down with energy, her pigtails were bouncing as well. “Let me just grab my purse.”

He patiently waited in the tofu shop for her to return. There was a loud scream from upstairs and Naoto burst through the door with his pistol drawn. He saw Rise standing on top of her bed screaming and pointing at something on the ground Upon further inspection he found a medium sized and non-lethal spider. He snickered as the former idol kept yelling at him to get rid of it, he used a paper and cup to capture it and released it out the window.

As he turned around he was engulfed in a tight hug. He awkwardly returned the hug when his initial shock faded. Rise pressed her face into his shoulder and gripped onto his jacket, Naoto was surprised by how nice it felt to hug her. He again felt the familiar warm and softness of her and now her hair brushed lightly against his skin. He involuntarily shuddered and caught a whiff of her scent, ‘it’s similar to strawberries and something warm like...cinnamon.’ He thought to himself.

He felt slightly guilty for enjoying the hug so much and he was the first to let go. Rise looked away bashfully, “Thank you Naoto, now I owe you twice.” She said and held up two fingers to emphasize her point. Naoto tried to insist that it was okay and he simply did the gentlemanly thing, but Rise was having none of it. The two left the shop and made their way over to the book store.

Naoto was pleased to see that they had stocked quite a few new novels he had never read before. They stayed together as they browsed over the selection. “What do you think about this one?” Rise said while holding up ‘Witch Detective’. The blue haired boy cringed when he thought back on the first time he had read it without any prior knowledge, “I’m not a fan.” He said and something caught his eye. In the back of the store there was a section dedicated to idol next to him. It even had a cardboard cutout of said idol wearing a very flashy and colorful outfit.

He glanced at his friend to find her fixated on ‘Witch Detective’. He rolled his eyes at her silliness but felt his heart warm at how cute she looked ‘Did i just think she was cute?’. He quietly made his way over to the ‘Risette’ section and pulled out a few magazines. Most of them were her simply posing in different outfits or advertising something. Despite the lack of real content, he found himself looking through most of the magazines. He reached for another but he instead found one of the idols CD’s. He had never really heard much of her music but he was curious.

They had quite a few of her CD’s and the detective prince was conflicted on whether or not to get them. He decided that he’d get just one out of the plethora of choices. It didn’t take him long to decide on what to get, as he based his choice on the covers of them. He aimed for the covers where Rise was the most covered. He was stuck between three choices, one had Rise in a baggy pink button up shirt and thigh highs and she was sitting on a bed. Another had her in an orange blouse and frilly skirt and she was on stage. The last one had her in an orange dress and she was sitting under a tree.

“Ooh that’s an interesting choice~” The idol sang in his ear and the detective flung the CD’s into the air from fright. Luckily he recovered quickly and was able to catch them before they fell, but that didn’t stop the brunette from giggling at his reaction. “I didn’t know you liked my music.” The idol teased, much to his dismay. “I haven’t heard your music.” He said and looked back at his choices, “How are you my friend if you haven’t even heard any of my songs?” She said with her arms crossed and pouting.

“Well I’m trying to fix that by getting one of you CD’s now,” He explained and showed her his choices, “Which would you recommend?” He asked and looked over the songs listed. “Depends on what music you like.” She said and grabbed the CD’s out of his hands. She giggled when she saw them all, “So far you have three very different ones, how did you choose these?~” She asked with a knowing smile. The detective's cheeks flared and he pulled down his hat to try and cover them . “I wanted to respect you and your privacy, so I chose the most modest ones.”

Rise was stunned by his explanation and felt touched by it as well, “I owe you, so how about I buy you all three?” She said and made her way over to the registrar, “No that’s quite alright. I’ll buy them myself.” He said and was quickly rung up. Rise pouted beside him before buying a sharpie. “I’ll sign them for you then.” She said gently and took the CD’s. “Who do you want me to make them out too?” She joked.

Naoto decided to play along, “I want one to be made out to Naoto, you’re biggest fan,” Rise giggled but wrote it anyway. “I want another one to be made out to the Detective Prince-” Rise cut him off. “Who I’m his biggest fan.” She wrote, causing him to blush. “The last one you can decide what to write.” He stuttered and looked down. Rise hummed thoughtfully before scribbling something. She handed the disks back to Naoto. He looked at the last one with her in the baggy shirt and blushed when he read what it said.

It read ‘To the cutie in the blue hat~’ Rise noticed his reaction and giggled, “I hope you like it~” she said and stole his hat. She adjusted it on her own head and looked back at him. “Hmm.” She pressed a hand to her chin in thought. “What is it? And may I have my hat back?” He said and made a reach for it, but she stepped out of his reach. “Yep, still a cutie even without the hat.” She giggled and stuck a pose as if she was holding a gun. Naoto blushed from the comment and from seeing her adorableness. ‘I feel like a love struck teen.’ He noted to himself and realized it wasn’t too far off.

“Detective Risette is on the case!” She said and pretended to shoot her hand pistol. Naoto simply took his hat back, “As much as the name sticks, I highly doubt you’d want to be a detective. It’s taxing after awhile, even on myself.” He said while thinking back at the unfinished reports he had waiting at home for him. Rise pouted at the lost of the hat, but agreed with him. “Yeah it’s seems like too much work, but then again being an idol isn’t easy either.” She said and sighed at the thought of how many people still treated her like an idol.

“I can only imagine.” The young detective said, she had given him horror stories about being an idol. The stalkers, late nights of practicing, the multitude of cover shoots. The idea of showing himself off to the world made him internally cringe. The idol beside him gasped and grabbed onto his upper arms. Her face was so close to his that he could smell her lip gloss, “That’s it! We should pretend to be each other for a day!” She said as if it was the greatest idea ever to be had.

“How would we even go about that?” He asked and tried to remove her grip on his arms, the brunette pulled back and gave a him very confident look. “We dress the parts of detective and idol and then we’ll show each other what we do everyday!” Naoto shook his head, “I do not wish to participate in this.” He tried to walk away but the other gripped onto him like a vice. “But you said you could only imagine, now you can see what it’s really like!” The blue haired male couldn’t deny he had said that, even if he meant it in a different way.

“I didn’t mean for you to take it as me wanting to try being an idol.” Rise rolled her eyes, “C’mon it’ll be fun! Your stage name can be the Detective Prince!” She said excitedly and started tugging him towards the shopping district. “Where are we going?” he asked and tried to keep his hat from flying off his head. “We’re going to Kanji! I want him to make you some idol clothes!” They stopped in front of the of Tatsumi Textile shop. “I never agreed to this game.” He said but either the idol didn’t hear or was ignoring him since she pulled him inside the shop.

Ms.Tatsumi was waiting at the front, “Oh how can i help you two today? Are you looking for Kanji?” She asked sweetly. Rise nodded and smiled back, “Yes, I wanted his help making so clothes for Naoto.” The older woman nodded at him, “Ah yes I remember Naoto very well, Kanji dear your friends are here.” She called to the blonde before turning back to them. “I would like to thank you all for being friends with Kanji, he’s a rather shy boy but he’s been so happy since he’s met you all.” The woman’s words were heartfelt. “It’s nothing Ms.Tatsumi, Kanji is a great friend.” Naoto said and saw the thug enter the room with a bright red face.

“Oh Kanji, you’re friends wanted your help making some clothing.” The woman said, totally unfazed by her son’s appearance. “Alright ma, and stop saying weird things!” He yelled and looked over to the other two, “C’mon, I have stuff up in my room.” he said curtly and turned to go up the stairs. The two looked at each other before Rise dragged Naoto up into the thugs room. It was what you expected from him, it was plain for the most part. On his bed and desks he had many small, most likely handmade, cute plushies. He had various fabrics and yarn in a basket near his desk, which had a sewing machine on top of it.

“So uh what clothes we’re you guys gonna make?” Kanji asked nervously and directed all his attention to Rise. She smiled and pulled Naoto in front of her, “I want to make some idol clothes for Naoto so he can get a feel for what it’s like to be one!” She said happily, Naoto made a pleading look to Kanji. But the taller male didn’t notice, “Hmm alright, that’ll be easy. I need some ideas and Naoto’s measurements.” Kanji had a look of realization as he said the last part, he was going to have to be up close and personal with Naoto.

The detective didn’t care for what was going to happen, but it’d be faster if he cooperated. He quickly took off his school jacket and looked expectantly at Kanji. “I’m ready for my measurements.” The delinquent stammered and blushed as he ran to get his tape measure. Rise giggled beside him, “I’m glad you agreed to do this.” Naoto turned away from her stunning smile and something occurred in his mind, “What about you? Are you having clothes made?” He asked and eyed her.

She shrugged, “I figured I could borrow your clothes since you dress like a detective so much.” Naoto blushed at the offhand compliment, “Thank you.” He said quietly as Kanji returned with a notepad and tape measure. Naoto had his measurements taken before so he knew what to expect. He spread out his arms and Kanji began to measure him and write them down. While the detective didn’t think too much about the thug being so close to him the same could not be said for Kanji. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking so much. He was so close and he had fleeting touches against the detective.

He felt so different than how he looked, he felt sturdy against his hands unlike his fragile appearance. ‘Oh god what if notices i’m touching him!’ the thug thought. Kanji almost dropped the tape measure when he moved to measure the detectives legs. He made sure to not think about it and tried to take the measurements as quickly as possible. Rise quietly watched the two’s interactions and thought it was funny how embarrassed Kanji was but how unfazed Naoto was. She realized that the same could be said about her and the detective’s interactions, how she would tease him and make his get flustered.

The thought that she was the one that affected him the most, pleased her greatly. “Alright that’s it. So what’d ya have in mind?” Kanji asked the idol while looking over his notes. “I was thinking we stick with the detective theme, but make it more flashy!” She made jazz hands and pulled a sketchpad out of her purse. She quickly sketched something before showing it to Kanji, Naoto wasn’t able to see it. “Hmm, yeah it’s definitely flashy. Maybe a few tweaks and we got ourselves a winner!” The bleached blonde seemed to be getting excited for making the costume as well.

Naoto internally groaned as the two kept passing back and forth the notebook and exchanging ideas, but they did not let him see anything. He laid down on Kanji’s bed and played with some of the stuffed animals as the other two were picking out fabric. “Here I’ll pay you for making it.” Rise said when the sewing machine started going. “Nah it’s cool. I wanna make this.” He said and focused on his work. “Well let me pay for the fabric then.” Kanji just grunted in approval. Naoto found the sound of the sewing machine and the idle chatter very soothing and soon he drifted off.

He was jostled awake when he heard Rise squealing very loudly. He looked out the window and saw the sun was going to set soon. He looked back at the source of noise and saw Kanji’s back and Rise fawning what ever outfit he was holding up. Naoto tried to peek past Kanji but he was simply too large. He then noticed he was completely engulfed in stuffed animals and that only his head was sticking out. He sighed and sat up, causing the toys to fall down onto the bed.

Rise noticed him getting up and quickly pushed Kanji into the closet, “Quick! Hide it!” She turned back and smiled at him. “It’s not finished.” She explained and snickered to herself. He narrowed his eyes as Kanji came back. “So you guys can come back tomorrow and it’ll be done,” Rise hummed in agreement, “Here I’ll walk you guys to the door.” The tall man offered and rubbed the back of his neck. Naoto and Rise left when the sun was almost completely set.

“I shall accompany you home.” Naoto said, causing the idol to smile at him. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. The haired boy blushed but didn’t let her touchy feely personality get to him, he was slowly getting used to it. “What do you have planned for me?” He asked and was hoping she’d go easy on him. “After we get you changed I going to teach you some songs and dances,” She said quietly before continuing, “Can you bring some of your clothes tomorrow? You can have me do whatever you think would help me get into the role.”

“Alright, I’m not sure if my clothes will fit but I’ll bring them. I need to come up with what to have you do.” He said and they arrived at her home. She smiled brightly at him, “Thank you for being a gentleman and walking me home.” She hugged him tightly before running back into her home. Naoto felt lingering touch of the idol all the way home and kept smiling even as he worked on his mountain of reports. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

  
He remembered the CD’s he had bought and decided to listen to them while he worked. He tried the one of her under the tree first and found he didn’t like it. It was too upbeat and forcibly happy for his liking and he quickly changed out to the one of her on stage. He also didn’t like this one, it was too fast and too many techno noises that you could barely hear her voice. He dreaded the last one as it started to play, but he found it wasn’t too bad. It was pretty mellow compared to the others and had mostly instruments playing instead of added in noises. It was also the one where Rise’s sweet voice was heard the most, it calmed him greatly and he gradually fell asleep listening to it.  



	2. The Idol and the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I've always wanted was Naoto being an idol like Rise, just imagine how glorious it'd be. I also have some references from Naoto's Dancing All Night trailer. If you haven't seen it you can just look it up, 'Persona 4 Dancing All Night Naoto Trailer' 
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or any of the characters

The next day was Sunday so they didn’t have school and it would be easy for them to stop by Kanji’s. Naoto woke up with his head on his desk as he had fallen asleep while working. He found his phone buzzing and he saw it was from Rise. He was shocked to find what she had sent. It was a picture of him asleep last night with the piles of stuffed animals around him. She also sent shots of Kanji placing the animals and her posing next to his sleeping form.

He regretted falling asleep when he read what she had sent, ‘Q-t detective letting his guard down. Wat a scoop <3 <3 <3’ He sent back a text telling her to delete the pictures. He jumped when he heard a ringtone behind him. He looked back and saw that Rise was standing in his room, “You just now got my text? And never.” She said deviously and tugged at the detective’s arm. “C’mon I want to see you in the costume.” She whined and tried to tug him to the door. “I need to shower and change first.” He said and pulled free from her grasp.

She sighed and sat at his desk to wait for him. He made sure to shower and get dressed quickly, in fear that the idol would go through his things. He came out to find her looking at his CD player. She noticed him and held up the signed CD’s, “Which one did you like the best?” He thought back to last night and pointed at the one of her in the pink shirt. “This one, the others weren’t bad but they were not compatible with my taste in music.” He said as politely as he could.

The idol giggled, “Yeah I figured. I like this one too, my producers gave me more freedom with this album.” She said while fingering the case. “Allow me to get the clothing for you before we go over to Kanji’s.” She nodded as he went over to his closet and picked out an outfit for her, he went with his custom made double breasted cardigan and a white button up shirt. He grabbed a ribbon to tie around the collar and went into his drawers to put out a pair of navy plaid slacks that he thought would fit her.

“How did you even get into my house?” He asked as they made their way over to the Tatsumi residence. He eyed her suspiciously as she giggled. “You’ll never know.” She said and went inside the shop. Again Ms.Tatsumi was sitting there to greet them, but today she had a box next to her. “I’m sorry but Kanji isn’t here, he left to go run some errands for me. He told me to give you this.” She said and handed Rise the box, “Ooh yay~ Here’s the money I owe him for the fabric. Please tell him thank you for me” The brunette handed her some money and the woman nodded, “I’ll tell him for you and please come by any time you’d like.” They politely left after that. “If we aren’t doing it at Kanji’s, then where are we going to take on the others role?” Naoto asked as they were standing in front of the shop.

“We can go to my house or yours.” Naoto thought about his grandfather coming home, he didn’t know what the idol had in store for him and didn’t feel trying to explain the situation. “Your house is fine.” He said and they started to head over to her home. It wasn’t busy so she didn’t have to help out for the day. The two went up stairs and Naoto wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the room fit her perfectly. The walls were a pale pink and there were multiple posters of various things pinned to the wall. Her room was relatively clean, other than the few stuffed animals laying around. It gave an overall ‘cute’ vibe.

“Now it’s time to change~” Rise sang and pushed Naoto inside of her bathroom with the box. “I’ll get changed while you’re in there.” She said through the door. Naoto opened the box and took out it’s contents. Once he was dressed, he eyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing navy and turquoise plaid pants that purposely folded up at the ankle. It also had a black leather wallet chain that was attached to two of his belt loops. He wore an aqua vertical striped button up shirt that had white cuffs attached. He tucked in the shirt and it showed off the very prominent black and white checkered belt.

They had also made him a coat similar to the one he brought with him, but it had a variety of shades of blue and it didn’t actually button. They also gave him a blue plaid tie that matched his pants. They even went as far as to make him a hat just like his own but the band around it was checkered. There was also a pair of fingerless gloves for aesthetics. Overall he had to admit he liked how he looked, though flashy he was able to pull it off. He didn’t even understand how Kanji was able to make all of the clothing in such a short period of time. He knocked at the door and heard Rise giggle before saying “Come in~” He entered the room to see Rise was already dressed and he handed her his hat to complete the look. She had squealed when she saw him and gladly accepted the hat.

Everything fit her quite well, except she hadn’t buttoned the coat since her chest was too large. Naoto blushed at the thought as Rise really got into the role. She pulled out a plastic gun and shot him with a foam dart. He blinked in surprise before smirking, he moved quickly and disarmed her without hurting her. He pulled her arms across her chest all while moving behind her. “Don’t let your guard down.” He whispered in her ear before letting her go. Rise froze and buried her face in her hands as she tried to stop her face from blushing.

It was hard to stop being flustered with how good Naoto looked and having him do that to her out of no where. ‘How is it even possible for him to look that good.’ She was also enjoying dressing in his clothes since they gave her comfort and smelled like him. She turned back to look at him, “Are you ready to be an idol?” she said jokingly. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said causally and Rise vaguely wondered if the new clothes gave him a confidence boost. She would have to keep that in mind for later.

“Alright first let’s teach you how to act like an idol, you have to have some sort of personality to go with the look.” She explained and thought for a moment, “You could play the cool collected detective, you could pull off a bad boy like a detective gone bad, or maybe the heart throb that steals everyone's hearts.” Rise said swooning over the thought Naoto as a confident lady killer. She noticed Naoto’s tie and loosened it a bit and unbuttoned his top button, causing him to get flustered. “I’d prefer to be the detective since that’s how I naturally am.” What he said caused Rise to laugh out loudly. “What’s so funny?” He asked confusedly. “It’s just that you look so cool and when you’re investigating you are, but when I got to know you I realized how much of a dork you are.” She said and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Naoto blushed as the idol continued to laugh at him, he wanted to prove he could be cool. He thought about how the brunette would tease him and had a fantastic idea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies together. He looked deeply into her eyes and had a somewhat naughty smirk. “Is this acceptable?” He asked in a soft husky voice. The starlet's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away and turned her back to him. “That will work, just keep doing that. Yup, definitely.” She said quickly while nodding her head. Naoto knew when he saw that, that he was going to milk this. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned close to her ear so his lips were almost touching it, “Are you sure this is fine Rise?” He purposely dropped an octave when he said her name.

Rise was speechless and was trying to screw her head on right as she felt Naoto smirk against her ear, the movement made her shudder. She needed to turn the tables on this as she felt his heat sink through her clothes. She had an idea and knew it might backfire, but it was the only thing she had. She reached back and grabbed the back of his neck before turning her head to look at him. She gave him a sultry look and purred. “It’s perfect.” this caused the detective to avert his eyes and become very red. ‘Oh god she looks so provocative.’ He internally screamed and let go of her. He turned away from the desirable idol, “Uh alright, w-what are we covering n-next?” He stuttered.

Rise didn’t laugh as her own situation wasn’t any better when she tried to calm herself. “We can work on dancing.” She said to get her attention off of her racing heart. ‘He’d be an even bigger heart throb then he is now if he acted like that.’ “I apologize, but I highly doubt I’ll be able to dance well. I faired well with ballroom dance, but this is something different.” He tried to reason. “No way, every idol has to dance. We’ll start off small.” She said and cleared an area for them to dance. “Just copy what I’m doing.” She did a simple move and waited for Naoto to try it.

Naoto took a deep breath before executing the move perfectly. Rise was stunned and decided that if he was able to do that then he’d be able to handle more advanced moves. She performed a series of moves and watched as Naoto copied them perfectly. She really was impressed and continued to show him other moves. ‘Yep he’d be a definite heartthrob...’ It only took them half an hour for Naoto to learn a whole dance routine and Rise applauded him for doing so well. “I can’t believe you thought you’d be bad at this.” she said and saw him panting lightly as he finished performing all the moves in one continuous succession. She had to admit that seeing him dance was really hot. His movements were smooth and precise, like the detective himself.

“I was simply copying you and I’m sure it wasn’t very good.” He said and Rise grabbed onto his arm, “No it was amazing! If you can sing as well as you can dance then you could be a real idol!” Naoto’s eyes widened, “S-sing? But I can’t sing.” He tried to say more but Rise stopped him, “You have an amazing voice, I think you can sing. Trust me, I’m an idol.” She said as if it was an everyday occurrence. Naoto was still hesitant but nodded nonetheless. ‘Why am I always trying to make her happy?’

Rise pulled him to sit on her bed when she brought out her speaker and hooked up her MP3 player to it. “Just listen to the words and then try to sing some of it.” She said and played a slower song, the young Shirogane listened intently and when the song ended she asked him, “Do you think you can sing some of it?” Naoto shook his head, “I remembered the words, but I don’t sing.” he said and twiddled his thumbs. “Why don’t I sing with you?” Naoto didn’t say anything for awhile before he nodded.

Rise began to sing softly and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. She hadn’t restarted the music so he could only hear her voice. It was soft and unrushed but it was also strong and steady as her mouth caressed each note. Naoto wanted to listen to her forever but the look in her eyes urged him on. He took a breath before he started singing along. He was was singing at a lower pitch but they still harmonized, surprising them both. They kept singing the song together and continued until they ended it softly. She smiled widely at him and started to play a different, faster song. “Can you handle this?” She asked to make sure he was okay with it.

He nodded and memorized the song. When he ended he expected Rise to sing and let him join in, but that wasn’t the case. “I want you to try this one on your own.” She and waited patiently for him, he nodded and she started to playing the song again. Naoto noticed that the song didn’t have the words so it was going to be hard to hide his singing. He started off quietly to try and cover up his voice but Rise urged him on, “Louder, I want to hear you.” She had said somewhat breathless, confusing the detective. But he allowed more of his voice to show.

Rise sat in stunned silence when she really got to hear him, his voice was a beautiful tenor and sent goosebumps over her skin when he copied the singers huskiness. When the song and his singing ended, she felt excited and wanted to hear more. “Now for a performance you put it all together. Try dancing like we practiced and singing the song at the same time. Make sure to keep your stage act up the whole time.” She said and pulled him up to stand. He stood nervously and pulled his hat down to hide his face. Rise took the opportunity to take pictures of him while she still had the chance and when she had more than a few she switched her phone to record him.

“Please Naoto, I really want to see you perform.” She begged and used her puppy dog eyes, she knew the detective couldn’t deny her after that. “Alright, but please forgive me if it’s not what you expect.” He said and Rise squealed from excitement. She started the music and watched as Naoto nodded his head to the rhythm of the song before he timidly started to dance and sing. Rise felt her breath was stolen away as she watched how the detective moved and how he started to give it his all. He moved perfectly to the song and every note he sang made her go weak in the knees.

She felt like she was at a live concert from a real idol and she was fangirling on the inside. Naoto felt his heart racing as he tried to do his best to make the brunette happy, he made sure to sing as loud as he dared and danced like his life depended on it. He gained more confidence as he noticed the look of awe on the starlet’s face and he even added his own moves that he thought would work well. By the time the song ended he was panting and was on an adrenaline high .  ‘What are you doing to me Rise?’ He thought as she stood up and squealed loudly, while jumping up and down.

She threw her arms around him, “Naoto that was incredible! You really could be an idol if you wanted to!” She insisted and complimented him. The blue haired man blushed and looked away, he was happy that he was able to pull it off and that Rise enjoyed it. “Thank you, but I think I’ll leave being an idol to you. I’m not one for attention.” He explained and enjoyed their hug. Rise pulled back and was overflowing with energy, “Okay, now show me what it’s like to be a detective!”

With everything he had done, he had forgotten about showing her what it was like to a detective. “The best I can show you is have you tried to solve riddles for hours on end.” He joked, if he really tried to show her what it was like to be a detective he was sure she’d be miserable. The idol pouted, “Then what do you want to do?” Naoto thought for a moment, “Why don’t we go over to June’s for food?” He offered and the brunette readily agreed.

“Alright, allow me to change.” He said and made a move to go into the bathroom only for Rise to pull him back. “Nope, you’re going to show your outfit off.” She said and tugged him towards the door. “Why do I have to show it off?” He asked while trying free himself her grip but to no avail. “Because you look really good in it.” She said simply and shut up the Shirogane. The two made their way over to Junes where they saw a familiar bear handing out balloons to kids.

He waved at them and some children tried climbing on top of him. “Should we..?” Naoto asked Rise, “Nah, he’ll be fine.” Naoto pulled out a chair for her, “Thank you Naoto, ever the gentleman.” The idol complimented, causing the blue eyed man to blush lightly. “What would you like?” He asked politely. “Fish and chips.” She said in a mock british accent, causing the other to laugh. “Alright and you would like a Second Maid to drink?” he asked to make sure he was correct. “Yeah, I’m surprised you remembered.” She said bubbly. “Why wouldn’t I remember?” He asked quietly before walked off, his comment made her heart flutter.

Rise watched as Naoto walked off wearing the new outfit and couldn’t help but stare. She still hadn’t gotten over how good he looked and his performance from earlier was running through her mind. As she stared at him she noticed that there were others staring at him, many girls their age were looking at him like a piece of meat. Rise realized what it must have looked like to those women, a young, very attractive, sharply dressed gentleman was here with his friend. It would have been so easy to steal his attention since they weren’t together. Just thinking about it made her angry and when Naoto returned he immediately noticed.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” He said thinking he had done something to upset her. Rise hurriedly assured him, “No, no it’s fine and thank you for getting us food. I was just wondering what everyone’s doing today.” She said nervously and started to eat her food. Naoto pondered her words, ‘She’s probably thinking about Souji’ He thought grimly as he ate some of his fries. The two ate their food in relative silence until a blushing girl came up to them. “Uh hi.” She said nervously to Naoto. She was relatively small girl and had black curled hair, she was cute but didn’t catch the detective’s eye. “Hello, how may I help you?” He said politely, not noticing the glare Rise was shooting the girl.

“I- I was wondering if you c-could sign something for m-me.” She stuttered and was eyeing him up and down. The detective could tell she was interested in him, but didn’t want to be rude. “Alright, do you have a pen I could possibly borrow?” The girl nodded frantically and handed him a pen and picture of him when he was being interviewed on Tv. He was surprised by the picture but took them anyways, “What would you like me to put?” He said as he clicked the pen. “To your biggest fan.” She said simply and Naoto had no choice but to write that and he signed his name below it.

He handed it back to the girl who gasped and held it to her chest, “Thank you!” She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before running back to her friends. Rise was ready to kill her when she saw Naoto touch where the girl had kissed him and he sighed softly. “I can’t seem to escape fans for one day, I’m sorry if that ruined our day together.” He apologized to her and she felt any trace of anger melt away. “It didn’t ruin our day together, it just made it more memorable.” ‘Yeah I’ll make sure to remember that girl.’ She thought to herself.

The detective smiled that smile he reserved for her, causing her to faint on the inside. “Thank you for not getting mad.” He said and the two resumed eating. It was fairly uneventful when the two finished and decided to go for a walk in the park. The day was chilly but Rise pulled Naoto’s cardigan closer to her and she felt plenty warm. “You’ve mentioned before you’ve had stalkers before, any interesting stories?” Naoto asked as the walked down a path.

Rise hummed thoughtfully, “This one time I had a stalker who kept sending me wheels of cheese and sending the same message over and over again, it always said ‘I know this is cheesy, but will you go out with me?” Rise giggled softly at the story and Naoto chuckled as well, “That’s interesting, I have one as well. I had an older woman contact me as in she needed me to solve a case but when i arrived she kept insisting that I ‘investigate’ her bedroom.” The two laughed and continued to exchange funny stories about their careers until it was starting to get dark.

Naoto walked her home and the two parted for the night. Naoto was walking home when he heard something behind him. He quickly drew his pistol and spun to the location of the noise. He saw a figure in the dark and he moved so he was directly under a street light. “Come out!” He barked and slowly the figure came into focus. It was the girl earlier that day and when he realized that he holstered his pistol. “What are you doing out so late?” He asked worried that she might be doing something illegal.

“I-I wanted to see you again.” She stuttered and walked closer to him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “So you decided to follow me.” He stated and the girl nodded, “I did it because… because I felt like we had a connection.” She said while placing a hand on his chest. He had to squelch the urge to flinch back and swat her away as he spoke. “I’m sorry if I misled you, but have no interest to be with anyone.” He pushed her hand off of him and she hung her head.

She stepped closer to him and pressed both her hand against him, “We don’t have to be together, we can have just this moment.” She whispered and leaned in to kiss him, he stepped back and heard someone calling his name in the distance. He looked to see it was Rise who was holding a bag in one hand and waving to him with the other. She ran up to him and was panting from running. “You forgot your clothes.” She said and handed him the bag, before turning to girl. “Hey wait a second, you’re the same girl from today.” She said and glared at her. ‘She even tried to kiss him!’

The girl returned the glare, “Yes I am, and now if you’ll excuse us. We were having a moment.” She sassed the brunette and Naoto knew it was time to put an end to her deluded fantasies. “No we were not having a moment. No we had no such connection. And no I have no interest in you.” He said coldly. The girl gasped and her eyes began to water. She started crying and ran off in the opposite direction. Rise looked at him surprised by his actions. “Wow Naoto, I didn’t know you had it in you.” He looked back at her and his hardened expression softened.

“She was being rude to you, I simply could not stand for that. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.” He said apologetically. She felt special that he would do that for her, “Thank you and don’t apologize for things you can’t control.” she said and grabbed onto his arm, “Walk me home?” Naoto didn’t hesitate to agree and he explained what had happened on the short walk to her home. They arrived fairly fast and before the parted Rise joked “Well now you have another stalker story to tell.” and said their goodbyes again. The detective prince went home without any complications. As he took out the clothes from the bag he noticed that they smelled of the idol. He couldn’t comprehend why he held his jacket in his arms as he went to bed, but he felt slightly guilty. He silently apologized to the idol as he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and these awkward dorks. Again if you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask.


	3. I Accept You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that people are enjoying the story and it inspires me to write more. I would like to ask the readers if they would want this story to have sex scenes or not. I'm leaving this decision up to you all. 
> 
> Also I have done a drawing of what I pictured Naoto's 'idol' costume would look like, tell me if you'd like to see it.
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

The next day Naoto and Rise met up before school and walked there together. When they went to class Rise found herself staring at the blue haired boy during their lectures and hardly listened to anything. ‘Why is he so cute?’ She asked herself when she noticed him scrunch his nose for a quick moment before putting up his mask of indifference. ‘His fans would faint if they knew how he looked when he smiled.’ She bit her lip as she thought back at that special smile he had that only she got to see.

She started doodling random things in her notebook, like another costume for Naoto, various flowers she found fun to draw, a squid monster attacking Yosuke, things of that nature. She only looked up when someone tapped on her shoulder, she looked up to find Naoto gazing intently at her. She blushed lightly, “Yes?” She asked softly and noticed all of the other student shad already left.

“It’s time to leave, are you feeling alright?” He asked worriedly. She smiled at his concern, “Yeah, I just dozed off. Those lectures were boring!” She whined and the two went down to their lockers. When they opened their lockers letters spilled out of both of theirs, causing them to laugh. “I guess it’d can’t be helped.” The detective said softly. “Hey Naoto?” Rise asked while cleaning out her locker, he made a noise of questioning. “Do you want to hang out today?”

The detective looked through his planner, “I can today, but after that I won’t be free until Saturday at the earliest.” He said somewhat sadly and in truth the idol was sad as well, but she could see him again on Saturday. “Let’s make the best of today then!” She cheered and the two went over to Aiya’s and chatted and laughed with one another, enjoying the other’s presence. “What’s the case you’re working on?” Rise asked as Naoto swallowed his food. “We’re investigating some gang members who are distributing narcotics.” He explained.

Rise fawned over the new information, “That’s so cool~ I know you’ll be able to stop them.” The blue haired boy blushed softly, “Thank you, I aim to stop them before Saturday.” Rise shook her head. “I know you’ll be able to do it, you’re not called the Detective Prince for nothing.” She always found a way to compliment him. Unfortunately his own pessimistic thoughts weighed down his heart, ‘She probably compliments Souji as well’ He didn’t let his dampened mood show on his face. “Thank you Rise, I think you believing me will help with the investigation.” The brunette smiled back at him, “I think even without me you’d be able to do it.” She insisted and the detective felt like teasing her. “Yes I suppose you’re right, it just helps to have you.”

The idol pouted but laughed softly, “I hope that they don’t over work you.” she said concerned for him. “Knowing the police force, there’s a higher then likely probability they will.” Rise pouted again and said in a silly voice, “Poor baby.” Causing the detective to flick her forehead. She rubbed the spot softly. “I’m used to it by now, but it is still annoying.” He sighed. She touched his hand, “I’ll make sure to call you and keep you company.” She said brightly. Naoto blushed from their hands touching and from how caring she was. The two finished eating and Naoto walked her home. They shared a hug before parting ways, ‘At least I can see him at school.’ Rise thought happily.

Rise felt she had jinxed herself since it ended up that Naoto wasn’t in school either, as the police force wasn’t carrying their own weight. He made sure to apologize to everyone, especially Rise, for not being in school in case they needed him. Souji assured him that they weren’t planning anything that required the whole group, so it was fine. Even though he wasn’t in school he talked to Rise fairly often, especially on his lunch break when he would call her. “How is everyone?” He asked while leaning back in chair. “Oh everyone’s doing good. Say hi everyone!” he heard everyone’s greetings and wishes for his safe return.

“That’s good to hear, have I missed much?” He asked and drank some of his coffee. “Not much, but when you get back I have some homework for you.” Naoto internally groaned at the thought of more work, but he would be diligent. “Thank you for going through the trouble of acquiring my homework.” he thanked the idol who giggled in response. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.” She said and honestly wanted to ask the blue haired detective for help with the homework.

“What have you been doing in my absence?” He asked the idol and felt he was being a bit too curious. “Oh not much, we’ve all just been doing our own things and hanging out. Today I planned on helping my grandmother. ” She hadn’t felt like doing much without him being around, but she had ended going for lunch with Yukiko and Chie the day before. And that was interesting in it’s own right. They all had met up at the Junes food court and we talking about their plans for the rest of the week when Rise noticed something.

“Yukiko what’s that on your neck?” Peeking out of her scarf was a purplish discoloration. The poor girl turned red and stuttered out, “I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” She tried to move her scarf to hide it but only ended up revealing more of it. “Is that - Is that a hickey?” Rise asked and when the other blushed brightly she knew she was right. “No it’s not! Yukiko got bit by a bug! She attracts them a lot.” Chie shouted and helped the Amagi Inn heir fix her scarf.

Rise had an idea of what was going on and decided to push them a bit. “Do you attract bugs too Chie?” She asked and saw the brunette smack a hand over her collarbone. “Yeah i do!” She yelled again and Rise couldn’t help but laugh out loudly. “Oh my god you too!” She giggled loudly, further rattling the two girls. “What are ya laughing about!?” Chie yelled and blushed furiously. “I’m laughing at you too! Really you two shouldn’t hide being together.” Rise said simply and both girls mouths dropped in shock.

“We-We’re not dating.” Yukiko said nervously and refused to look at the former idol. “Yeah, what Yukiko said.” Chie added and seemed just as nervous. Rise sighed and figured they weren’t ready to go public yet. “Alright, whatever you guys say. But if you two are then I totally support you.” She said and smiled brightly. “Thanks Rise.” Chie said after a while and she took the moment to tease her. “Oh but I thought you two weren’t together?” Chie stood up and clenched her fist, “Why you!?” To this Yukiko burst into a fit of giggles and the other girls joined in.

“What about you?” She asked and the detective explained. “We raided the suspected warehouse and detained the culprits. We found all the proof needed against them as well. All I need to do is fill out and turn in my reports.” To him it was a totally average case. Rise was instantly interested and wanted more details. “You were in the raid?” She asked excitedly. “Yes I was in the raid.” He smiled at how fascinated she was by his work.

“Did you shoot anyone?” At this Naoto had to laugh at how childish she sounded, he usually hated childish things but not when it came to the brunette. “No I did not, but I was shot at and I had to take down a few of the thugs.” He explained and heard her gasp. “Did you actually get shot?!” She yelled and it startled the group. “Hey is Naoto okay?” Kanji asked in the background. “No I was not hurt in any way, those thugs didn’t know how to fight either.” He heard her telling everyone he was safe and free of harm.

“How did you take them out?” She had a childlike wonder in her voice and again Naoto tried to think logically on how he ever gained feelings for her. ‘When did I gain feelings for her?’ “I simple disarmed them and subdued them.” The idol was seemingly hungry for details. “Did you kick their butts?!” She sounded like she was talking to a super hero. “In layman's terms, yes I did. I had to use physical force on those I trounced.” He tried to stay humble but it was hard with how excited the brunette was. She squealed loudly, “That’s so cool!” The detective pulled his hat down out of habit to hid his blush.

“Since everything has been taken care of I shall be returning on Saturday.” The idol gasped. “See I told you, you could do it.” She seemed very happy that he’d be coming back when planned. “To see you again was great motivation.” He said softly without fully realizing what he had said  “I can’t wait for you get back tomorrow!” She said while blushing at his words. The young detective chuckled but agreed, “Yes it will be nice to end this case and see everyone again, do you have any plans for tomorrow?” He asked really hoping she didn’t.

“Nope, I’m totally free. Why do you want to hang out?” She asked, it made her happy that he wanted to see her. “Yes, it’ll be refreshing to see you again so you can go ahead and plan whatever.” His small comment caused her to get flustered slightly, “Alright, I’ll make sure you’ll have fun.” Yosuke felt like that was a moment for him to speak, “Not too much fun~” He teased and was hit by Chie. “Well my break is almost over, I’ll meet you after school tomorrow.” He said and knew he was going to miss her voice already, “Okay, bye Naoto. Make sure to take care of yourself.” And they hung up. He was so excited for tomorrow since he’d get a chance to be with her again.

He was about to start working again, but he had some troubling thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t get the brunette out of his mind, he missed her more then he’d liked to admit. Absence does makes the heart grow fonder. Along with missing her, his mind seemed to creating different scenarios of the two of them. Most being not so innocent, especially in his dreams. ‘Curse those magazines and curse these hormones.’ He thought to himself.  It probably wasn’t helping that he used her CD’s from before as a sleep aid. He leaned his head on his desk and internally groaned. ‘Just one more day.’

The next day he excitedly ran all the way to school. He had missed his first few periods and lunch due to the police station taking forever to look over his reports. He had sent a quick message to Rise to explain his lateness. She hadn’t seemed to mind as long as they’d get to see each other. He came into second to last period and was happy to see that his usual spot next to her was free. Though he noticed she seemed giddy, she was looking out the window and shaking her leg. He took his seat and tapped her shoulder, she turned to him with a bored expression. When she saw it was him she made a soft squeal and hugged him.

Some of the students around them turned to stare, causing to the young detective to feel uncomfortable. The students began to whisper and talk amongst themselves about their interaction. ‘Surely there will be rumors.’ Rise pulled away and was thrilled to see him, she started whispering. “I’m so happy you’re back.” Naoto couldn’t agree more. “What do you have planned for us after school?” He thought it’d be best just to ignore the others. “You’ll have to wait and see~” She sang song and for the rest of the class period they talked until the seperated for the last period of the day.

As promised they met up after school and Rise pulled him along to her house and brought him inside. “We need to get my motorcycle and then we’re going to the mall.” Rise said in her carefree voice. Naoto was glad they were able to spend time together, even if they weren’t dating they were still close friends. She got her purse and keys and they went back outside and went to her motorcycle, she tossed him the keys and winked as she put on her protective gear. Naoto was blushing again but didn’t argue, since he was happy to be able to take her for a ride.

Naoto got on and instructed Rise to hold on tightly, she laughed before wrapping her arms around his waist. “Don’t kill us now Detective Prince, I have things to do tomorrow.” She joked around and Naoto scoffed. “That’s highly unlikely, since I am more than adequate with driving a motorcycle.” Rise giggled softly at his reaction, she leaned her head against his back. “Yeah I know, you’d keep me safe.” She said absently minded. Naoto shuddered as she nuzzled against his back, he revved the engine and soon they were off. ‘I want to see what Naoto would be like on a real motorcycle.’ The idol mused and giggled to herself after imaging the detective wearing a leather jacket and slicking his hair back.

During the ride Naoto couldn’t help but show off a bit to Rise by speeding up and weaving in and out of traffic. She laughed gleefully and that made his heart swell, he felt delighted that she was enjoying herself. ‘These irrational feelings are completely unfounded, but they don’t feel horrible. Quite the contrary actually.’ He thought and blushed at the idea of him having feelings for the idol. It hadn’t taken very long for them to reach Okina with Naoto’s speeding, Rise felt like teasing him for it. “Now now, as a private detective you shouldn’t be setting a bad example for the kids.” Naoto relaxed and rolled his eyes, he looked around and saw that there were no children anywhere.

"In case you haven’t noticed, there are no children in the vicinity to set an example for.” Rise blushed when she noticed that, “Well don’t set a bad example for me then.” She said and gained her momentive back, Naoto smiled at the challenge. “You don’t have to worry about that, nothing I can do can make you any worse.” He chuckled when he saw Rise huff, “What’s that suppose to mean?” He noticed how cute she looked mad, "I was only kidding Rise, I think you are a good person.” He said reassuringly.

Rise nodded, “Good, you better be.” She grabbed onto him again and dragged him into a clothing store. “Rise, what are we doing here?”, "I’m going to buy you clothes since i still owe you one.” With that she began to hand him various pieces of clothing before shoving him into the changing room. She had remembered the sudden confidence boost he had last time he had new clothes. Naoto sighed before he began to tackle to large task of trying on everything Rise had picked out for him. After awhile of trying on the clothes to see if they fit and how they looked, Rise spoke up, “Come out so I can see how everything looks like on you.”

Naoto knew better than to try and argue so he tried on blue v neck with navy blue worn jeans, he also wore black combat boots when Rise requested it. When he exited he heard an audible gasp from the performer who was eyeing him up and down. Naoto rubbed his arm shyly as he felt uncomfortable with her staring at him, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking and it worried him. ‘Does it look that bad?’ "I knew skinny fit jeans would be best for you!” the exclamation startled his thoughts. An employee heard her and came over, “May I help you two?” Rise turned to her and the women realized who they were.

“Yes please, I would like to get some clothes for my friend and maybe you could help me gather some.” Rise explained, the woman nodded frantically, “Oh of course, anything in particular?” Rise didn’t even hesitate with her answer, “Something form fitting and also I’d prefer if it’d be in blue, it helps brings out his eyes.” The woman looked over to Naoto and nodded, she quickly left and went around the store gathering things. The detective felt flustered by what his companion said and went back to the dressing room to show her how the other clothes fit.

The next couple of hours went in a pattern of Naoto showing Rise a few of the outfits before the woman came back and gave him more clothes. Rise always seemed to have a compliment for each outfit he wore and it honestly gave him a bit of confidence boost. ‘I feel egotistical to think I look good, but Rise seems to believe that I do.’ He thought nervously. They had two piles of clothes by the time they were going to pay, a small ‘no’ pile and very large ‘yes’ pile. Rise was about to buy everything in the ‘yes’ pile before Naoto stopped her, “Rise that’s too much.” He said sternly, Rise tried using the pouty face on him again but it didn’t work.

“Rise I don’t need a lot of clothes, how about we go through what we have a pick out only a few things?” the brunette thought for a moment before agreeing. They spent an hour going through the clothes again and it was usually Rise who got the last say in whether or not he got it. For example, he had tried to put back a turquoise vest but Rise had grabbed in out of his hands and placed in on top of the counter. “Rise I don’t need a vest.” He tried to reason. “You don’t need it? Naoto it’d be a crime if you don’t wear it, you look so good in it.” ‘All of these compliments seem to have an ulterior motive.’ He considered the different possibilities.

But Naoto was too embarrassed from that incident to try and stop her judgement on anything else. By the end of their sorting they had managed to get the pile to ⅓ the size it was before, but it was still quite a bit of clothing. Naoto insisted that he pay for at least some of the clothes, but one glare from her instantly stopped him. They carried the clothes over to a cafe that was close by and placed their orders. "I’m going to pay for our dinner and I won’t let you say otherwise.” The young detective made his stand. Rise smiled softly, “Alright then, then it’s really like a date.”

As soon as he processed those words he was sent reeling, he tried to say something but only made unintelligible noises. Rise laughed loudly at his reaction and thought he looked absolutely adorable. She touched his hand, "I was kidding Naoto, but does the idea of going on a date with me bother you that much?” She started her crocodile tears and sniffled to really sell it. Naoto was quick to speak, “N- no it’s not that! I swear, I would love to go on date with you!” Both his and her eyes widened when they realized what he said. ‘Did he really just say that?’

"I mean-” Rise stopped him before he made both of their blushes worse, "It’s okay Naoto, you’re so easy to tease.” Naoto blushed and looked down at the table. They ate their dinner and talked as well, when they left the restaurant they were in a discussion about their plans for Sunday. They concluded that neither one had plans, “Hey Naoto, since we’re both free why don’t we have a sleep over?” the blue haired detective froze in his tracks. It shouldn’t be a big deal since they’re friends, but what if he had those thoughts from before.

Rise was looking at him worriedly, “Sorry I was simply thinking if my grandfather would be okay with it, but he’s out of town at the moment so yes we can.” Rise latched onto him and was overflowing with energy. They drove back to town, this time not speeding, and stopped by Rise‘s house. “Here let me get my things and we’ll go over to your place.” Again Naoto found himself waiting in the tofu shop for his bubbly companion. It didn’t take long for Rise to return and they went over to his house, as soon as they got to his room he dropped all of the clothes he acquired.

“Can I use your bathroom?” She asked and the young detective directed her to the bathroom connected to his room, while she was in there he set up some blankets on the floor so he could sleep. He looked up when the door opened again and he swore his jaw hit the floor. The former idol was wearing a baggy orange t -shirt and she wore short shorts that almost showed all of her creamy thighs, her hair was free of its ties and it reached her mid back. ‘She’s not wearing a bra...’ He thought to himself and felt slightly light headed

The detective knew first hand how silky her skin was and he felt himself becoming warm in response. “You can change now Naoto.” The performer had seemingly not noticed his staring and he was grateful for that. He quickly changed into a blue shirt and plaid pajamas pants, but kept his bandages on. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander this time to the object of his affections who was in just the room over.

He thought about what it’d be like to feel her with just his bare hands, not through clothing or accidental touches. The feel of her plump lips against his own, admittedly he hadn’t kissed anyone before but he had read enough novels to have an idea as to what it was suppose to feel like. He imagined the noises she’d make if he touched her or the faces she’d make. He stopped and looked in the mirror, he was flushed and panting slightly. ‘God I feel like a pervert.’ He didn’t know what had sparked these sudden thoughts but he partially blamed them on the new hormones coursing through him.

He splashed cold water on his face and returned to the room, he found Rise looking at some of his models that he had built. She didn’t notice his presence until he was right next to her so she jumped when he called her name, “God don’t scare me like that Naoto.” she lightly hit his arm and laughed. "I apologise, it was not my intent to scare you.” Rise gave him a look of disbelief before going over to his TV. “What do you want to do Naoto?” she asked while looking through his collection of detective movies. Naoto swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about what they could do.

"It is up to you, you are the guest.” He said politely. Rise had that same plotting smile and Naoto took a step back. She had started to approach him and with every step she took forward, he took a step back. He yelped when he fell on his bed and Rise pounced on him, she started tickling his sides. He wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of her hold as he was laughing painfully. She straddled his hips to keep him from moving and kept her attack going. Naoto eyes had started to leak tears from him laughing so hard.

He suddenly began coughing when he felt the bandages tighten around him, causing him to have a hard time breathing. Rise noticed immediately and had him sit up to try a breath properly. He was able to breath but it was still difficult to catch his breath, Rise’s worried voice caught his attention, "Is it your binder?” she asked and placed her hand on his back when the bandages were. He simply nodded and coughed to try and loosen his bindings.

Rise watched intently as he slowly regained his breath. "I’m fine now, please don’t worry Rise.” Naoto tried his best to smile through the pain of his bindings digging into his ribs. The brunette was good at telling if someone was lying or not, she was smarter than most people gave her credit for. “Naoto I can see it’s hurting you, can’t you just take it off?” She asked softly and ran her hand lightly over his upper arm. He shook his head at the suggestion, "I’m fine, I am able to breathe.”

Rise huffed and pressed her hand against his shoulders and forced him down on the bed. She moved her hands under his shirt and onto his stomach. Naoto panicked and grabbed onto her wrists to keep her from moving any higher. “W-what are you doing?!” He asked frantically, he was surprised when he felt something wet on his neck. He looked up and realised that Rise was crying genuine tears as was evident by the look of pain on her face. He let go of one of her wrists and wiped away some of the tears.

“Rise, why are you crying?” he asked as gently as possible. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, “Naoto, you’re in pain right now and I don’t want to see the people I care about in pain. Why don’t you want to take it off? Don’t you trust me?” She asked and the tears started pouring again, Naoto removed his hold on the her other wrist and used both hands to wipe her tears. His heart was hurting from seeing her cry and knowing he was responsible.

In truth, he did trust her. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone, but he just couldn’t do it. He was lacking the confidence in himself to take off the bandages, he didn’t like taking them off when he was alone and it would be so much more difficult with Rise being there. He didn’t want her to be disgusted by him, "I apologize if I gave the impression that I don’t trust you, because I do. The problem is not that I don’t trust you but that I am uncomfortable with my own body and do not wish for anyone to bear witness to that.” He tried to explain.

Rise seemed to get the message he was trying to convey but was still crying. “But Naoto how are you going to sleep with it on?” She asked and finally removed her hands from his stomach. His skin there felt oddly cold from the lack of contact. "I was will simply sleep with it on, it’s not too much trouble I do it often now a days.” Rise’s eyes widened and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, “Naoto I researched this, people have died because they wore binders when they slept!” She was frantic in trying to get her point across.

Naoto held up a hand to try and gain her attention, "It’s fine, i’ve done it before.” He tried to convince her but after simply talking he was out of breath. Rise laid her head down on his chest and sobbed loudly. He pet her head and tried to calm the girl, “Naoto,” It was a broken whisper that made him feel like a scum bag. "I don’t want to risk losing you…” Naoto’s  blue eyes widened by the emotion behind those words and he knew he had to be brave and put his trust into Rise.

“Rise,” He called softly, the sobbing women made a noise of acknowledgement, "I’ll take them off alright? But if I do I want the lights to be off and please don’t touch anything.” Rise sat up and looked him in the eyes to see if he was lying. When she deemed his word as the truth she went and turned off all the lights, the only light was soft moonlight leaking through the window. Naoto was fine with the moonlight since it was barely anything and he needed some sort of sight to remove the bandages. He stood next to the bed and looked at anything but Rise. 

“Alright, i’m going to remove them… May you please turn around?” He asked quietly and Rise immediately turned her back to him. He let out a sigh before starting to unravel the multiple bandages covering him, it was difficult since he was doing it with a shirt on and that day he had been particularly dysphoric and put on more bandages than usual. He felt insecure doing this with Rise in the room, but he didn’t tell her to leave because she also gave him a bit of comfort. The bandages had gotten tangled and he grunted in frustration as he tried to the pull a section of it out of another. He pulled the wrong part and it tightened around him, he let out a painful wheeze.

Rise called out to him when she heard the wheeze, “Are you okay?” She asked and Naoto could tell she was holding back from rushing over to him. He tried his best to sound normal as he spoke, “Yes, I am fine. The bandages simply got tangled.” He explained and resumed unraveling himself, he let out another painful wheeze as he sighed. Rise was trembling as she listened to Naoto but he had told her not to look. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

She was hit with an idea and she slowly crept towards Naoto who hadn't noticed her as he was preoccupied with the bandages. He only noticed her when she leaned her head in between his shoulder blades. Naoto halted his movements and he almost stopped breathing from shock, “Rise, I don’t want you to see or feel anything.” He stated urgently and he sucked in a breath when she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I can’t see it’s too dark and your shoulders are blocking my view and I promise I won’t touch you. I just want to help you.” Her voice was so soft and Naoto shuddered when he felt her breath on his neck.

He was extremely hesitant and his whole body was tense. Rise didn’t move without his permission and simply rubbed his stomach through his shirt in soothing circles. Rise had to admit she enjoyed doing it since it relaxed him and she was able to feel what his body was really like. Even if he looked small and his skin was soft it didn’t show how the skin was pulled over taut muscles. Soon Naoto relaxed greatly and leaned his head back, Rise giggled softly at his reaction.

She touched the end of one of the bandages, “Can I help you with these?” She said into his shoulder, Naoto was still for a long moment before he nodded his head. He needed to show that he really did trust her. He had expected her to move quickly when he gave her his permission but she still kept her hands on his stomach, slowly relaxing and calming him. Even when her hands went under her shirt he felt calm. One hand stayed at his stomach while the other travelled to his chest, he tensed when she reached the bandages. As she felt him tense her hand moved to his ribs, just below the bandages and rubbed her finger in circles there.

He felt himself relax again as both of her hands were soothing to his nerves. She slowly moved her hand up to his bandages and gradually began to unravel them. He froze slightly but relaxed himself as he trusted her. He honestly thought that this was something out of a dream and that soon he’d be waking up in his bed. Rise brought up her second hand and began to work on removing the bandages. Steadily the bandages fell to the ground and pooled beneath him, he sighed in relief when he could breath again.

When all of the bandages were removed Rise’s hands returned to his firm stomach and gently pet his skin. He shuddered slightly when her nails ghosted over his skin. “Do you feel better?” She asked hopefully, Naoto felt like laughing about how relaxed he felt now and how worried he was in the beginning. “Yes, I feel much better.” He moved one hand on top of hers and simply stayed there. "I’m glad.” Rise cried softly from happiness as she hugged him from behind.

Soon they pulled away from one another and when Naoto turned to face Rise, he wanted to laugh when she immediately averted her eyes. He walked up to her and touched her arm, she looked back at him but made sure to only look at his face. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug, whispering a small ‘thank you’ into her hair. Rise returned the hug and they stayed like that for a long while, Rise was first to speak up. “You’re probably tired so why don’t we go to bed?” She asked in her usual happy tone. It was true that he was emotionally exhausted from the endeavor but he was also extremely happy with her acceptance.

“Yes I suppose it is time for bed, here you take the bed and I’ll take the floor.” Naoto said and grabbed an extra pillow. Rise grabbed his arm and stopped him from laying on the wooden floor. “This is your house, so you should sleep on the bed.” Naoto knew how it would play out so he decided to save them both the energy. “My bed is a king size, we can both fit and have more then enough space.”

  
Rise happily agreed with the arrangement and they both settled down to go to bed. Naoto faced away from Rise so she couldn’t see his chest and so they had space in between them. They said their goodnights and laid down, Naoto was about to doze off when he felt his companion gently pinch some of his shirt between her finger and thumb. He heard her even breathing and knew she was already asleep. ‘She’s very clingy’ Naoto didn’t say anything but he scooted a bit closer to her. ‘Not that I mind...’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is that this was one of the first parts I wrote for the story, I'm not sure if it shows or not but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless


	4. Can I Make You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed editing this chapter because it was fun to come up with things for them to do. Though it's a bit short since it used to be longer, but I split it into two and this was the shorter part. Don't worry the next one will be longer
> 
> I would like to ask again if you would want sex scenes or not in this story. I was also wondering if you all would like to see more interactions between the other couples. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

Naoto was the first to wake up and realized that while they were asleep they had gotten even closer. Now Rise was curled up against his back with both of her hands gripping onto his shirt. He smiled at how clingy the starlet was. He didn’t have anything to do so he simply enjoyed the warmth of Rise against him. As he savored the quiet and still morning with her, he wished he could hold her in his arms and be with her. Unfortunately he didn’t fit standard of the multiple men Rise had gone out with.

The men Rise was always seen with or had been dating were tall, broad shouldered, very muscular, angular faces, and they all had been naturally male. She had also shown so much interest in Souji that he wouldn’t have a chance. ‘She wouldn’t even look your way’ Naoto made himself feel depressed the more he thought about it, but he found hope as he tried to look at problems like the idol would. He tried to think of positives, he had already gotten taller, he could work out more, the testosterone would make him look more male, and he could get surgery to become fully male.

The detective laughed when he realised how much Rise was rubbing off on him. His laughing jostled Rise, but she didn’t wake up. She moved one hand around his waist and rested it on his stomach. He blushed at the feeling and couldn’t help himself when he let his hand rest over hers. The feeling of her hand on his stomach brought back memories of the night before and Naoto was filled with warmth and happiness.

The more he thought about last night the more he wanted to do something in return for Rise. Something that would make her as happy as he was last night. He racked his minds for ideas and didn’t even notice when his companion started to rouse. Rise gradually woke up but didn’t feel like getting up so she pulled the pillow she was holding closer to her, or so she thought. Naoto let out a squeak of surprise when he felt her arm tighten around him. Rise’s eyes snapped open and she completely woke up when she heard that noise.

She quickly sat up and blushed, she sputtered apologies and was worried that she had made him feel uncomfortable in her sleep, "It’s fine, I don’t feel uncomfortable at all.” Naoto said with his stunning smile causing Rise’s heart to race. “That’s good, how are you feeling?” She asked when he sat up. He reached up to pull down his hat only to find it wasn’t there, so he ran his fingers through his hair. Rise flushed when she saw him so disheveled. ‘Stupid Naoto and his stupid face.’

He thought for a moment. "I feel fantastic.” Rise was glad to hear he was feeling well. “Do you wanna go out and do something?” She asked and got up to stretched, her shirt rode up and exposed her stomach and hip bones. Naoto looked away before he had dirty thoughts again. “Of course, what did you have in mind?” He also got up and made his way to the bathroom, he started brushing his teeth while Rise gave him some ideas for how they would spend their day.

“Wanna go to Junes?” She asked and he shook his head. “What about going to the hot springs?” She asked jokingly and he sent her a glare from the mirror. “We could go to the bookstore again.” He shook his head again as he took out his mouth wash. “Hey Naoto? Do you have a computer I could use?” Rise asked suddenly as he finished gargling and spat in the sink. “Yes, look in my desk.” He said and dried his face. He found Rise sending an email to someone, but before he even got to read any of it she sent it. “So what else could we do?” She said and looked back at him, Naoto thought for a moment. He smiled widely when he realized the perfect way to make her happy.

Tonight the town was having the end of summer festival and he thought it’d be the perfect place to take her. For now they would have to do something else. “Why don’t we go to the mall, but this time I get you clothes?” Naoto suggested, Rise giggled a bit. “Sure we can do that, you can help me pick out cute underwear.” Naoto turned so red that he looked like a tomato, Rise laughed and walked into the bathroom. Naoto noted nervously that she hadn’t said she was kidding.

The two of them did the same as before where Naoto was the one driving, but they used his scooter this time and they arrived once again in Okina in no time. They went to the same store as before since Rise said that she liked a lot of clothes they had there. Naoto didn’t protest and sat down by the dressing rooms. Soon he was being given a runway show by Rise, who seemed to be having a ball just posing in different outfits. Naoto gave his honest opinion on every outfit and that was how Rise chose what to get and what to get rid of. ‘Does my opinion really matter?’

They hadn’t planned on being there for as long as they did yesterday, which Naoto was secretly grateful for because shopping with the former idol was hard. “Naoto~” Rise called from the dressing room, he knocked on the door. “Yes?” He asked and looked around him to find that no one was there. "I’m stuck.” She said simply. “How did you get stuck?” He asked disbelieving her. “My hair is caught in the zipper.” The detective should have figured, “Open the door and I’ll help you.” as soon as the words left his mouth the door swung open to show that indeed her hair was tangled in the zipper of a lovely orange sun dress. He closed the door behind him and quickly went to work on untangling her hair, it didn’t take long with his quick fingers. When he finished he zipped the dress up all the way and stared into the mirror.

He wish he could take a picture of the image reflected back at him. Rise’s hair was slightly tousled, but still beautiful, from the zipper and her natural look had been accented by lip gloss. The main thing that caught his attention was how the dress fit her. It hugged her curves for sure, but it was still cute and flirty without being too revealing. “You should get this one,” Naoto said after giving it the once over again. Rise was surprised by him being so confident in his opinion. "If you think so Naoto~” she sang song.

Naoto was about to leave when Rise gripped onto his arm, “Wait you need to help me again,” He gave her a questioning look, "I need help picking out my underwear~” She said excitedly and Naoto tried to rush out of the dressing room, but Rise was still holding onto him. “Uh-uh no way mister, most people would kill to be in your position. As punishment for being mean you really having to help me pick out underwear.” ‘What is she doing?!’

Naoto made a strangled noise when Rise made him sit down on the bench inside the room. “Rise please tell me you are in fact kidding.” Naoto said and really was hopeful he wouldn’t have to sit through the torture of seeing her try on underwear but not get to touch her. “Nope! Don’t worry you’ll get a front row seat~” Rise said seductively and Naoto’s eyes blew wide and he felt like he wasn’t breathing anymore. ‘Release of endorphins, my heart is racing, I’m being coming flushed, I feel a sudden craving for something. Oh god I’m sexually aroused’ The detective took note and wanted to crawl in a hole.

Rise laughed so hard that she had to lean against the wall for support, “Oh my god your face was priceless! Hehehehe!” Even if her laughing made him feel better, he was mad for such an evil prank. “Oh cmon Naoto, it was just a joke,” The detective didn’t respond to her and simply stood up to leave. Again Rise grabbed onto him but leaned up to his ear, “Unless you wanted a show?~” She whispered sensually. Naoto’s mind went blank and he rushed forward, only to faceplant into the door. ‘Adding insult to injury.’

Again Rise’s laugh was heard throughout the small dressing room and most likely the whole store. “Hahaha! That was so perfect!” The brunette laughing to the dismay of the detective. “So let’s get back to business!” She said and Naoto felt like curling up in the corner and dying. She held up a pair of lacy pink panties that had a small red bow on the top. “Rise!” Naoto actually raised his voice in embarrassment and frustration.

Again the brunette laughed but stopped quicker than the last times, “Do you think these are cute?” She asked in all seriousness, "I don’t know! Why are you asking me?!” He exclaimed and averted his eyes. “Because people buy cute underwear to show off, so I wanted a guy's opinion.” She said it as if it was obvious. "I guess, I don’t know! I’m going to wait outside.” With that he left and sat down. He put his face in his hands as he tried to will his mind to stop thinking of Rise in various lingerie. Then he tried to will his body to not react to the thoughts. Both attempts failed but after a few silent moments he calmed down a bit. ‘Wait to show off to someone?’ The detective thought and realized she was probably talking about Souji.

When the detective ran out Rise couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for what had done. She had simply wanted to tease him, but the poor guy looked ready to pass out. She took off the dress that he seemed to like and placed it with the things she would be getting. ‘I liked how he looked at me.’ She thought to herself. The detective always had an intense stare, no matter what but it never made her feel uncomfortable. They felt like they were looking past everything and only saw the true you. His eyes were one of her favorite things about him for that exact reason. Though to be honest, there had been times in the beginning when his gaze had made her feel bare and vulnerable.

That had changed when she found out the detective’s true feelings and goals. The former idol looked over at the underwear she had brought to actually try on. She wasn’t really going to make him pick out underwear, but she would keep him in mind while choosing them… Speaking of keeping him in mind, she had chosen out a pair of blue lacy panties and matching bra. She tried them on and eyed herself in the full body mirror. The blue was different from what she usually wore, but she liked the choice for multiple reasons. The blue was a nice contrast from her pale skin and accented her very well. ‘It matches his eyes...’ She blushed at the realization before changing back into her clothes.

While wallowing in his self pity the woman from before came by and patted him on the back, “Don’t worry, if you two want alone time I won’t say anything.” Naoto gaped at the woman as she walked over to the cash register to help another customer. Rise came out after he had calmed himself, "I’m sorry Naoto, I just wanted you opinion.” Rise said very remorsefully and Naoto didn’t have the heart to stay mad at her. "It’s alright, I forgive you. As long as that doesn’t happen again.” Rise quickly nodded to assure him it was a one time deal. The two quickly got over the event and Naoto brought out his credit card and bought everything Rise wanted, which was surprisingly not a lot.

When the two made their way back to Naoto’s house after stopping by Rise’s, he explained what had happened with the woman. Rise thought it was hilarious and didn’t seem mad at all that she thought they were dating. Naoto checked the time and figured they had a few hours before the festival started. He turned to his companion, “Would you like to go to the park?” She smiled brightly. “Sure, that sounds like fun.” The two went over to the park and walked along the path. The brunette was happy to enjoy the sun and fresh air with him.

The detective looked over at her basking in the light and felt his heart warm. “I’d like to thank you again for making me feel better last night.” He said softly and she turned to look at him. Rise smiled and her face lite up, “It’s fine Naoto, I’m just happy I could help you.” She said and it made the blue haired man’s face flare up. She giggled softly and looked around the park, it was beautiful today. The flowers were in full bloom and sweetly permeated the air. The tree’s leaves were gently swaying in the wind and some where floating off of the branches.

She looked over to a hill and saw a spot under a tree. She decided it’d be nice to get out of the sun and relax. She grabbed his arm and pulled him under the tree and into the shade. She sat down and leaned against the tree. The detective sat down next to her and sighed as he felt the tension leave him. The air was cool against his skin and it felt refreshing as the smell of grass and bark mingled together. He was simply enjoying the little things.

They sat in silence as they enjoyed each others presence and the view of the park. The idol had learned from experience that the blue haired man was somewhat awkward with conversation and liked the quiet. She giggled to herself as she thought how much she loved to talk and be social. She supposed they both had changed since they became friends. She learned to appreciate the tranquillity that came with being friends with the detective and he had opened up more from his shell and befriended others.

She hummed softly to a random tune she thought of. It was a slow and calming melody that made the detective feel serene. He joined in and hummed with her. Though they weren’t exactly the same, their wordless songs harmonized together. He felt himself get drowsy from how soothing everything was. He fell asleep during their song and leaned against the still humming idol. She noticed how close his face was to hers and blushed lightly.

She slowly eased his head so he was laying in her lap. She smiled softly and took off his hat and placed it on the ground next to her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and continued her humming. The idol looked down at his face as the breeze blew through and his hair moved slightly with the wind. She sighed happily and rubbed her thumb over his skin. They stayed there for a long while as she didn’t want to disturb the blue haired man. She was content with observing him and sitting under the tree.

The sun was going to set soon when he woke up and saw their position. Rise was looking at their scenery and didn’t notice him waking up. He felt her thin fingers playing with his hair and he enjoyed the sensation. He stayed still for a moment before sitting up and looking sheepishly at the idol. “My apologizes for falling asleep.” He said and she laughed softly. “It’s alright, i didn’t mind at all.” She beamed and he remembered the festival. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before asking.

“Rise, would you like to accompany me to the end of summer festival?” He asked with elegance and grace, even though on the inside he was curing into a ball of embarrassment. “Of course Naoto, you didn’t even have to ask!” She seemed happy with the new plans and Naoto released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was in a fantastic mood as he walked with the brunette  and Rise was excited to spend more time with the detective.


	5. The Princess and Her Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Yukiko x Chie, just something to show how the other characters interact with each other. I also posted my drawing of Naoto, it's not the best and it's pretty low quality but i hope you like it. 
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters
> 
> http://nightwoofking.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-naoto-545983248?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436756924&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

Yukiko laughed loudly as the brunette told her silly pick up lines. Chie had found that she loved the cheesiness of the jokes when a student at their school had tried to use one on her. The sporty girl had fended him off and had repeated the line, furthering making her laugh. The two were in the Amagi inn and had been helping around when they were able to take a break. They went into the raven’s room and Chie’s head was resting in the others lap. “Do you have a band-aid? Because i scrapped my knee falling for you!” She smiled brightly as the red clad woman held her sides and had tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

“C-Chie you’re t-too much!” She gasped between her giggles. She decided to keep this streak going, “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.” As she started snorting from laughing so hard, Chie couldn’t help but think the pick up line fit her. She looked up at her wide smile and really thought she looked like an angel. Her hair was falling down and lightly brushing over her. The lights above her seemed to make a halo above her flawless skin. Her eyes closed tightly and long eyelashes were wet with tears and her cheeks were rosy from her laughter.

‘All the guys like you, but you love me.’ The sporty women reached up and grabbed the back of her neck. The taller woman’s eyes opened and stared into the others hazel eyes. She smiled gently and leaned down to capture the other lips. The two kissed softly and when they pulled away they were both smiling happily. Chie was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. The two jumped away from one another and blushed brightly. “Come in.” Yukiko said and one of the workers came in. “We wanted to tell you two that we have things under control so you two are free to go.”

The two nodded and the woman left. The two looked back at each other, “Wanna go out to eat?” Chie said happily and stood up. She held out and hand and helped the other up, “Sure, let’s get changed.” The two disrobed and changed into their usual outfits. Before they left her room Chie grabbed her and gave her a quick peck. “Was that from a movie?” Yukiko asked as they left the Amagi inn. The brunette smiled knowingly and laced her fingers behind her head. “Yeah, its happened in a couple of my kung fu movies.”

The two walked over Aiya’s and Chie bought them some food. “I’m surprised you paid this time.” Yukiko said while biting into her food. The sporty brunette smiled deviously, “I’ll always pay for you. Just not Yosuke, I’ll make him pay for us.” She said jokingly and the raven giggled softly. “You always make him pay!” She countered and brunette couldn’t deny the fact. “I think the pervert deserves it.” She huffed and hungrily ate her food. She had half of her beef hanging out of her mouth when the other laughed loudly. The brunette rolled her eyes and thought happily. ‘It’s a good thing I love her laugh.’

The two went over to the river to have some alone time. The two sat on the river banks and started skipping rocks across the crystal clear surface. Yukiko looked over to the brunette and slid her hand over hers. The sporty woman looked up at her and smiled before leaning closer. Their lips were about to meet again when they heard something behind them. They quickly pulled away from each other and saw a guy from their school ride his bike over to them. He took off his helmet and got off his bike. He walked up to them and beamed at Yukiko, completely ignoring Chie.

“Hey Yukiko, I saw you on my way back from tutoring and i was wondering if you wanted to have a good time with me.” He had a charming voice and a sparkling smile. “Oh sorry, but I’m with Chie right now.” She said and motioned to the said brunette. She waved at the guy but his attention stayed trained on the raven. “Aw c’mon, you can hang out with her later.” He said and tried to convince her. “No, I want to be with my, friend.” She was hesitant to say friend since she wanted to be truthful and tell everyone they were together. 

The guy seemed disappointed and left without any more trouble. She sighed when he was out of sight and turned to the brunette. She was surprised to see her looking very angry, “What a creep!” She yelled and the raven giggled. “I’m sorry for that.” She said remorsefully but the brunette shook her head. “Nah it’s fine, but man i wish i could rub it in his face.” She said and that was how she truthfully felt even if she was the person who suggested they stay anonymous.

She didn’t want the Amagi inn or the raven’s future to suffer from her sexuality being in the public eye. Yukiko said she hadn’t minded but Chie wasn’t going to risk it. She thought back at when they first started going out. It had been after they had rescued her from the Tv world and Chie had come by to check up on her. She had voiced her worry for her and they both revealed their true feelings.

Flashback

“Yukiko you shouldn’t be working for a few days!” The brunette scowled but the raven simply smiled. “I won’t be, my mom’s letting me take a break.” She explained and a woman came in with food for the weak woman. Chie grabbed the food and brought it back to her. “Here I’ll feed you.” She said and grabbed a spoon from the tray. The brunette spooned some of the stew to the others mouth. “I can feed myself Chie.” She tried to argue. “You need to save your strength and get better.” She countered and continued to feed her. She noticed that she was flushed slightly and grew worried.

“Do you have a fever?” She asked and checked her forehead. She grew redder and shook her head, “I’m fine, it’s just embarrassing to have you feed me.” she explained and the sporty woman smiled brightly. “You’d do the same for me.” The raven nodded her head happily, “Were you that worried about me?” She asked quietly and the other grabbed onto her arms.“Yeah of course i was!” The brunette said loudly. Yukiko smiled and hugged the other girl, “Thank you for saving me.” she whispered into her neck. “Hey Yukiko?” She called and the other pulled back to look at her, “Why did that other you call me your prince?”

The raven blushed and averted her eyes, “Because you really are like my prince.” The brunette grew red and rubbed the back of her neck. “Hahaha why would you say that?” She asked nervously. “You always come to my rescue.” Yukiko said simply. “I’ll always be there for you.” She reassured and the others black eyes looked into hers. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back quickly. “I’m so sorry Chie!” She tried to apologize and brunette was stunned. She grabbed the others hands and kissed her back. “You can be my princess.” She said quietly before they kissed again.

Flashback Over

She looked thoughtfully at the water and the red clad woman noticed. “Would you like to go for a walk somewhere else?” Chie turned to look at her and smiled at her caring. “Yeah, let’s go over to the park!” She excitedly jumped up and they began to walk over there. Chie found herself wanting to hold the others hand and stopped herself by stuffing her hands in her pockets.

The two arrived at the park and started to walk down a path. “When did you want to go to the festival again?” She asked the other who pulled out her phone, “We can go in half an hour and we could hang out by ourselves.” Yukiko suggested, “Sounds good to me!” Chie knew they wouldn’t be able to show they were together, but the feelings still stood. The two were talking when Yukiko gasped softly and pointed to a tree.

Underneath the tree the saw Rise singing to an asleep Naoto. They looked cute together and the way the idol looked at the detective was of a affection. The two girls left before the starlet noticed them and started walking towards the festival. The brunette thought back on how the idol had found out about their relationship and had approved and supported them. “Do you think people could be as accepting as Rise?” She asked quietly and startled the raven.

She was silent for a moment, “I think with time, people would accept it.” She said and looked back at the brunette. “Do you think Inaba would be accepting?” She asked again and maybe she was just having hopeful thinking. The Amagi inn heir smiled and interlaced their fingers together. “Inaba is all about being close to your neighbors, I think they’ll accept us.” She sounded very sure of herself and squeezed her hand lightly. “If not, holding hands can be passed off as us being friends.” Chie said and they laughed together.

They didn’t pulled their hands away and kept their hands interlaced. They entered the festival area and saw Souji and Yosuke walking together. They walked up to them with separating, “Hey guys!” Chie smiled brightly and Yukiko waved before saying softly. “Hello, how are you today?” Yosuke seemed slightly red as he rubbed the back of his neck, “We’re cool, we got here early to meet up with Teddie and Kanji.” He explained and right when he said that the two came running towards them.

“Sorry we’re late.” Kanji apologized and they noticed they had topsicles with them. “We stopped by the store!” Teddie said and ate his ice cream. ‘No one really minds.’ Chie noted and felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand. She looked back at her smiling happily and decided that maybe once they were more comfortable they could tell everyone. They just needed the right moment.


	6. Summer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, it was one of my favorite ones. I have a quick question that will impact the rest of the story, would you prefer Naoto to be pre op or post op?
> 
> Also i will be writing different stories involving male/trans Naoto
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

They returned to his home and he checked the time again. He saw that they only had an hour before the festival. They spent that time getting ready for the festival, Rise was busy picking out clothes for the both of them and Naoto left for a moment to go get cash to be able to pay for everything. When he got back he saw the clothes she had picked out for the both of them. For herself she chose a pink dress that had orange accents and he also took in the seemingly out of place blue ribbon that she tied around her waist. She gave him his usual blue button up shirt but she also gave him some black suspenders and instead of his plain yellow tie she gave him a plaid light pink and orange tie. ‘How nice. We’re matching.’

Before he went into the restroom to change Rise stopped him for what felt like the umpteeth time that day. She was holding a bag in her hand and she fidgeted with it, “There's one last thing I need to add to your outfit,” She pulled out something that was similar to a tank top, “Use this instead of the bandages.” Rise said and handed it to him. He was shocked to find out that she got him a new binder for his current situation. “Why did you get me this?” He couldn’t help but ask, she looked down at her feet.

She took a deep breath before looking up at him, “You don’t want it?” She asked and was saddened by the thought that he wouldn’t want the gift she had planned. He quickly assured her it wasn’t that, "I just wasn’t expecting this, i’ll use it.” He went into the bathroom and quickly got changed. When he put on the binder he was surprised by how flat his chest was but how easily he could breathe. He left the bathroom and saw Rise’s face lite up when she saw him.

“Does it fit?” She asked but stopped herself from looking at his chest. He smiled softly, “Yes it fits perfectly and it works really well.” She let out a sound of relief before hitting his shoulder. “What was that for ?” He inquired, it hadn’t hurt but it came out of no where. “Why didn’t you use a proper binder? Bandages are harmful!” Rise said and hit his other shoulder. "I did not want such a transaction on my credit card and there is no where in town for me to get one, even if there was I wouldn’t do it.”

Rise pouted, “Well now you have one so no more bandages.” She said with authority and Naoto chuckled as he nodded. The two left his house just as the sun was setting and they made their way over to the festival booths. The very first thing they did was go and play some games and they both tried to outdo the other. The first game they played was a game of darts, the goal was to hit inside a star and if you hit inside you’d win a bubble wand. The two weren’t interested in the prize, just winning. Naoto aimed his shot and it hit just between two points of the star. “Watch this.” She said before piercing directly in the middle.

He stood there in stunned silence as she accepted her bubble wand. “Jealous?” She teased before blowing bubbles above his head. He rolled his eyes and popped some of the bubbles floating around him. The next game they went to was throwing rings onto bottles, overall a fairly simple game. Both of them failed miserably at the game and couldn’t get a single ring on any of the bottles. The woman running the stand must have felt bad for them because she gave them two cellphone straps. One was of an owl and the other was a hummingbird.

“Which would you like?” He asked holding them up, “Well which one do you want?” She asked back and he shook his head. “I have no preference.” She looked between the two and chose the hummingbird. “I figured you prefer that.” He said as they walked towards a different booth. “What makes you say that?” He looked at the different games while answering, “You’re bright and beautiful like a hummingbird.” The idols face went red and so did his when he realized what he said. They were silent for a while until his stomach growled. They looked at each other and laughed.

They went to get food since neither had a chance to eat for most of the day. Naoto bought them steak skewers and also got the idol some shaved ice. Rise’s face lite up when he presented the cold treat.She was happily eating it when she noticed he didn’t get any, “You don’t like shaved ice?” She asked with her head tilted. "It’s not that, I just wouldn’t be able to finish one by myself.” He explained and threw away his skewer. Rise held out the frozen treat to his mouth, Naoto couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed onto the treat to steady it as he took a bite, he nodded at the flavor, "It’s good.” It tasted like strawberries.

There was whistling noise and the two turned to see the rest of the group was staring at them. Naoto quickly let go of the treat and Rise’s hand as he lowered his hat. “Wow, I hadn’t expected you two to be dating.” Yukiko sounded very surprised, “We aren’t dating.” Naoto said in his usual monotone. Yosuke rolled his eyes, “Well of course they wouldn’t be dating, Naoto isn’t her type.” The group looked at him, but it was Kanji that spoke up. “You do realize you’re not her type either, right?”

Yosuke blushed and got angry, “Hey I don’t want to hear it from you!” Kanji also rose his voice, “For the last time I ain’t gay!” The group started drawing attention so Souji put an end to it, “Both of you stop, and Yosuke just because you can’t get girls doesn’t mean you need to take it out on Naoto.”, Yosuke was outraged. “Betrayed by my own partner!” Rise giggled beside him, “Wow Souji is so cool~” She fawned over him and Naoto felt an ever familiar spark of jealousy inside of him.

Rise grabbed onto Souji's arm and was asking him about what they had been doing. Naoto sighed from the lose of Rise’s attention but he decided to talk to Kanji. He was also good company, not that one would guess from his appearance. “Hello Kanji, have you been having a good time?” Naoto asked politely as they watched the others make fun of Yosuke. Kanji averted his eyes from the others piercing blue ones, “Yeah, we’ve mainly played a few games. We were actually looking for you two.” ‘God his eyes are intense. Kinda like the ocean’ The thug considered to himself.

Naoto was a bit surprised, “Looking for us?” He asked quietly, Kanji smiled lightly. “Yeah of course, you’re part of the team now!” The detective felt happy for how welcoming the group was. He felt slight remorse for how he perceived them all. As he heard Yosuke make a crude comment on how Rise could have worn a shorter dress, he sighed and realized not everything was wrong. But they still were his friends now. Kanji stared intently at Naoto and he smiled as the young detective’s mood seemed to lift.

Naoto turned back to the former delinquent, startling said man. "Is there anything else you wanted to partake in?” Kanji scratched the bridge of his nose and thought for a moment. He froze when he thought about it ‘Does Naoto wanna be alone with me?’ He blushed at the thought and looked around for something the two of them could do. His eyes landed on a gun game, he knew that the shorter boy well more than capable with a gun so it should be fun.

“Why don’t we try that shooting game?” Kanji asked nervously, Naoto nodded and made his way over to the booth with the blonde following close behind. Even though he had just said he wasn’t gay, Kanji couldn’t deny the fact he was attracted to the short detective. Well he wasn’t too short now, he was about as tall as Teddie. To him gender didn’t really matter, he liked Naoto for being Naoto. “How much to play?” The detective asked and pulled out his wallet, Kanji quickly stopped him insisting he’d pay.

The blue haired man eyes shifted but let him pay. ‘Kanji is such an odd person.’ The game was simple, you got three tries to knock down a pyramid of cans down using the cork gun. Depending on how many pyramids you knocked over determined your prize. Kanji tried to impress Naoto by winning him a prize, but he failed miserably with his aim. He had hit the top can on his first try, the second time he missed them all, and the third one he almost hit the person running the booth. Meanwhile Naoto took his first shot and the whole pyramid fell, Kanji stood there stunned by this. “Uh can you show me how you did that?” He asked nervously.

Naoto was surprised, “Of course, here follow my example.” He paid for another round and held the fake rifle with the butt of it pressed against his shoulder, Kanji did as he was shown. “Now you line up the sights and fire at the target.” Again Naoto knocked down another pyramid, Kanji had managed to get another can but the pyramid didn’t fall. The group had noticed that Kanji and Naoto left so they came by and lay witness to the detective’s skills. Rise squealed and held onto him, “Naoto’s so cool! Show me how too!”

Naoto blushed at the compliment and gave her the rifle. “Hold it with both hands, the one you’re going to press the trigger with shouldn’t be on the trigger until you are ready to shoot.” He explained and Rise was having trouble just getting the gun into place. Naoto sighed before wrapping his arms around the idol and adjusting her form. He corrected her but didn’t let go, “Now take your aim.” He said quietly and she repressed a shudder from him being so close. ‘It’s kinda of hard when you’re so close.’ The idol mused.

She did as she was instructed and they managed to knock down the last pyramid. Rise jumped up in glee and wrapped her arms around Naoto’s shoulders. “Thank you~” She squealed and the detective tentatively returned the hug. The two separated and the man at the booth held out a giant stuffed blue panda. “Congratulations, here you can give it to your girlfriend!” Naoto accepted the prize but added, “We’re not dating.” He said simply but the worker scoffed.

Despite what he said, he did give Rise the giant panda. The starlet blushed and squeezed the animal tightly. “Thank you Naoto.” The group watched the two’s interactions as they started playing the gun game as well. Kanji grumbled to himself that Rise had stolen the detective's attention. He remembered something and asked to talk to Naoto privately. The shorter man was curious and followed Kanji to a bench where they could still see the group but couldn’t hear them.

“What seems to be bothering you?” The detective asked when Kanji didn’t say anything. The blonde blushed and turned his head away, “Uh I-I was wondering about, your, you know.” He motioned to Naoto’s flat chest. The detective prince’s mind made connections and he came to a conclusion, “Did you make the binder?” Kanji coughed but nodded his head, “Rise messaged me and asked me to make it, she said what you used before wasn’t healthy for ya.”

Naoto felt touched by both Rise and Kanji’s worry for him. "It works perfectly, thank you Kanji.” He said with heartfelt words. The taller male blushed but he smiled that he was able to help his friend, “No problem man, I can make more if you want.” He offered and Naoto was again stunned, "If it’s no trouble, and if you do I must pay you for it.” The detective said. “Nah it’s fine, we’re friends so you don’t have to pay for it.”

Naoto appreciated the thought and was about to say something when a certain brunette wrapped her arms around the both of them. “Don’t you guys wanna hang out with us?” Rise whined and before either one said anything Teddie chimed in, “Yeah, you’re beary rude. I think we should make them buy us ice cream as punishment.” He said to Souji, who smirked. “Yeah, I say Naoto and Kanji should buy the whole group ice cream.” The two were shocked that their leader would be so silly but neither one really cared.

The group made their way over to the ice cream stand and bought everyone the ice cream they wanted. Naoto was looking at the different flavors and debating on whether or not to get himself something, he wasn’t very big on sweets but now seemed like a good time. Rise came up beside him and was licking her sherbert. “Naoto do you want some?” She offered him the cone and after a moment of hesitation he tasted the fruity ice cream. He wasn’t one for very strong flavors but he had to admit he liked it, it was fruity, colorful, and it had a tartness that kept it from being too sweet.

He smiled and looked at Rise who was slightly red, he grew worried and checked her for a fever, “Are you alright?” He asked and found she was slightly warm. Rise quickly nodded her head, “Yeah I’m fine!” She didn’t seem to be lying so he shook it off. The two kept passing back and forth the ice cream and eating it. “Hey partner, why didn’t you try the shooting game?” Yosuke asked Souji as he ate his ice cream. Souji shrugged, "I didn’t want to show off.”

Rise squealed again, “Souji is so cool! But I bet you wouldn’t be able to beat Naoto.” The said detective almost dropped the ice cream when he heard that. “Oh yeah? Well let’s have a contest.” Yosuke said, only furthering the problem. “Yeah Naoto versus Souji. Who is the ultimate shot?” Teddie cheered and dragged Naoto and Souji to the booth again. They explained the contest to the man who was more than happy to let them do it. The challenge was that each person would try to shoot down 10 pyramids and who ever knocked down more would be the winner.

“Let’s make this interesting.” Yosuke said before they started, “How can we?” Yukiko asked. Yosuke had a perverted look in his eyes, “Glad you asked. How about we have a kiss from Rise on the line.”, Naoto almost shot Yosuke for suggesting that. Everyone looked to the idol and expected her to get mad, but instead she smiled brightly. “Alright, winner gets a kiss from me!” Naoto looked at Souji, expecting him to against it. Instead he looked determined to win. ‘This is not happening!’ The detective screamed in his head. The only person that did speak up was Kanji, “Hey hold on! Why should that be the prize? What if they don’t wanna kiss her?”

Rise huffed as she took offense, "If they don’t want to they could just purposely lose.” Yosuke added. Naoto knew he wasn’t going to purposely lose, he did want to kiss the starlet but he was nervous that she didn’t want to kiss him. While he was fighting his inner turmoil Souji started out, he took aim and the first pyramid fell, then the second, then the third. “Wow you must really want that kiss~” Rise teased causing Naoto to make up his mind. He couldn’t let Souji kiss her. ‘The thought is selfish, but I can’t seem to care.’ The idol was cheering on their leader and using her Risette voice. The gray haired boy was on the seventh one when he missed the middle and the pyramid didn’t fall.

He adjusted his aim and got the rest of them, so in total he had only missed one. “What happens if they tie?” Chie asked as she knew they were both skilled. Yosuke shrugged, “They both get a kiss?” He asked more than said. Naoto took the rifle and aimed, the first pyramid fell and then the next and then the next. As each one fell he gained more confidence and continued on. When he was on the last shot he felt his nerves come back, if he missed this he would get a kiss but Souji would also get one.

He slowly breathed out and aimed, his hands felt sweaty and his heart was pounding. He fired and everything went in slow motion as the last pyramid fell. There was a silence before the group erupted in congratulations, “As expected from the Detective Prince!” Yukiko said happily. Naoto was silent as he thought about the fact that his first kiss was going to be with Rise, he looked over at the beaming idol. “You don’t have to kiss me.” He said quietly and she tilted her head in questioning. “Why? Are you being shy?~” She teased.

Yosuke laughed at him and Naoto felt his ears get hot, "I just don’t want you to do something you don’t wish to do.” Rise flushed at him caring about whether or not she wanted to kiss him, "I don’t mind, you won fair and square.” She insisted. Souji came up behind him, "If you don’t accept your prize , I can always take it.” Naoto turned around to see that he still had a determined look on his face. He was silent for a while "I’ll accept it, it’s just embarrassing.” He said to cover his bright blush.

Rise wrapped her arm around him, “Aw Naoto you’re so cute, I can give it to you later.” She said and Teddie spoke up, “How are we suppose to know you’re going to kiss?” He asked and continued quietly, “Beary suspicious..” Rise thought for a moment, "I know! We’ll go behind those trees and when we’re done we’ll come right back!” The group agreed and Rise tugged him behind some trees, Naoto looked around and saw that they were out of the others sight but he was sure they could hear them.

“Rise why don’t you just kiss me on the cheek?” He suggested nervously and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard Yosuke yell out, “No kissing on the cheek! Has to be on the lips!” Naoto reminded himself to get revenge on the perverted brunette. He looked back at Rise and backed up slightly, he jumped when he felt a tree behind him. Rise slowly approached him and she leaned in close to his ear. “Do you not want to kiss?” She asked and he could tell she was worried it was overstepping his boundaries.

He held up his hands and shook his head, "It’s just, I have not kissed anyone before and surely I would not be any good at it.” He tried to give some excuse for her not to kiss him. Rise gave him a sweet smile and cupped his cheek. She observed his face, his steely blue eyes, his soft cobalt hair that she wanted to run her fingers through, his small soft looking lips.‘How could i not want to kiss you?’ The brunette pondered "I don’t mind.” She said softly and leaned in with her eyes closed. When there lips touched he felt his legs go weak and his eyes shut. She softly moved against him and he mimicked her movements.

His heart was racing when his mind registered that they really were kissing, his mind had gone blank after that and he couldn’t think of anything else other than the idol in front of him. His inhibitions were tossed aside when he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Rise made a surprised noise but didn’t stop the kiss instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn’t know how long they had kissed for but when they pulled away for air he was panting slightly and he felt warm.

Rise was also flushed and her eyes were half lidded, she smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She walked out from behind the tree and went to the rest of the group, meanwhile Naoto placed a hand over where his heart was and he felt like his world was breaking down. The kiss was amazing and he wanted to do it over and over again, but that was the problem. She only did it because of the dare, she was probably going over and talking to talk to Souji and tell him all about how he failed at kissing and how much he was better.

Anger surged through his body and he started shaking, he couldn’t tell Rise how he felt. How he wanted to be with her, she was already happy with Souji. The thought made his eyes water and he quickly wiped them with the back of his hand. He couldn’t go back there and he ran further into the woods to get away from the turmoil, if only for that day. He heard someone calling his name in the distance but he didn’t stop. He pumped his legs as fast as they would take him and he didn’t care branches scratched his face and his exposed arms. ‘I’ll face this tomorrow.’ He thought grimly.

He stopped for moment to rest and leaned against the trunk of tree. He tried to calm his breathing when he felt a presence near him and went to pull out his pistol. He forgot he had left it at home for the day. “Who’s there?!” He yelled out and say a pair of yellow eyes in the dark. He froze for a moment before her tried to run away. He didn’t make it far when something hit him on the back of the head and he blacked out.

Rise ran after the the retreating figure and lost track of him. She felt bad and thought it was her fault for forcing him into the kiss. In true she was being selfish and wanted to kiss him, she touched her lips as she thought about it. She was surprised by how much he got into it and how good he was for his first time. She was determined to make it up to him and she continued to run towards where she last saw him. She heard a loud thump and went towards it, the only thing she found was the detective's hat and some blood on a tree next to it. The rest of the group found her crying on her knees and clutching the hat to herself.

That night it rained and when the midnight channel came on Naoto was on it yet again, but he was wearing the suspenders and tie Rise picked out for him. He still had the same shirt and the same oversized lab coat. “Good evening viewers, I know you’re all excited to see me again. Last time I tried to perform the ultimate surgery that would rock the medical field, unfortunately I was interrupted. But this time I’m going to perform two medical procedures that are dedicated to one of our viewers.” The shadow chuckled and the screen went black.

Souji received a call from a frantic Rise, “We have to go in tomorrow!” she shouted and Souji recoiled from the phone. Because of the the strange circumstances he decided that the sooner they got Naoto out of the Tv world, the better. “Don’t worry Rise we’ll go in tomorrow after school.” The idol didn’t calm down, “Can’t we skip school and go in right when June’s opens?” She tried to convince him that it’d be best. “No we can’t, there won’t be fog for awhile so he’s safe. We’ll go right when school ends, I’ll tell everyone.” Rise still wanted to go immediately but didn’t try to argue with him.

She hung up and laid in her bed. She was holding onto the panda Naoto gave her and she even put his hat on top of it. She buried her face in it and tried to go to sleep, the faster she went to sleep the sooner she could wake up and save Naoto. She thought about what the shadow had said. Last time the shadow was going to preform surgery on Naoto to stop him from being weak, was it doing something similar? And what did it mean by dedicated to a viewer? She kept thinking about it before she drifted off with dreams of Naoto.

Meanwhile in the shadow world Naoto felt like he was going crazy. He was running through the rusted and broken down labratory, trying to escape the voices that seemingly followed him. ‘Like she could ever love you.’ He turned to the next hallway and tried to hurry his pace. There were no shadows but the atmosphere gave him a sense of dread. ‘She has admirers much better then you, why would she settle for the broken detective?’ He wanted to scream at the voices, but he knew they wouldn’t stop.

He opened the next door and ran inside. ‘You’re incomplete, no one likes broken toys.’ He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and he found himself lost, everything looked the same as before. ‘You’re worthless compared to him.’ He knew deep down that it was true, but he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. He took a small break and tried to asses where he was, he tried to make a map in his mind. ‘You aren’t what she wants.’ He sighed and decided to try taker a slower pace so he could remember his surroundings better.

He didn’t know how happy he could be to see stairs. He had to force his tired limbs forward as he tried to find the exit. ‘She glad you’re gone.’ He tried to ignore the voices but they seemed to be getting louder and the building was so quiet. ‘She feels sorry for you.’ The voices were getting more frequent and their tone was biting. ‘She wouldn't even give you the time of day, what made you think she’d want to be with you?’ He was able to locate more stairs and felt himself getting closer to the exit.  

‘She can do so much better then you.’ He leaned against the railing to catch his breath. ‘You can’t give her what he can.’ Naoto began to tremble as the words got to him. ‘She’s probably with him now.’ He felt like he was going to be sick. ‘She needs a real man’ He dropped to his knees and tried to hold onto the railing. ‘You aren’t good enough’ He fell from the railing and was on his hands and knees as he felt the world spinning around him. ‘You’ll never be enough with how you are.’ He turned over so he was sitting down and leaning against the railing.

His breathing became shallow and he pressed a hand against his binded chest. ‘She gave you that so she wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with you.’, ‘What do you have to offer her?’, ‘You’re the one who needs her, she could easily replace you.’ The weary detective slide down to his side and his vision became fuzzy. ‘She had fun giving you false hope.’, ‘You can’t be who she wants, you’re shattered.’ Naoto saw a familiar pair of shoes and pants with a long lab coat trailing behind the person. He looked up and saw it’s twisted smile and blazing yellow eyes. “I can fix you so she can love you.” It said in his voice. He blacked out and was fading in and out consciousness, all he saw was that he was being dragged by his legs. “Don’t worry, I’ll put you back together.” It would say assuringly and Naoto was too tired to say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels at the end but i hope you enjoyed it


	7. Naoto's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter, the other chapters I have planned are mainly just interaction between the characters. If you all would like to see them then go ahead and tell me and I'll post them. But as far as the story goes, this is the final chapter
> 
> I do not Persona 4 or it's characters

Rise couldn’t focus when she got to school she was constantly checking the clock and was moving in some way. She tried to not worry anyone by smiling and saying that she was excited for some plans she had after school. All of the students bought it accept for the investigation team. During lunch they were strategizing what to do. "If it’s the same as before it should be simple, if not then we’re going to go more on the defensive side so we can last longer in there.” Souji explained and everyone was in agreeance.

Rise didn’t bother trying to talk about anything as she stared at her lunch. Kanji saw this and went up to her, he nudged her gently to get her attention. "It’s cool, alright? We’ll get him today and he’ll be okay.” Kanji comforted her, “You promise?” She knew it was silly to have him promise, but she wanted some sort of comfort. He smiled at her, “Yeah, if I have anything to do with it then we’ll get him. I promise.” He said with confidence and Rise hugged him as thanks. ‘I hope you’re right.’

After school Rise ran and got everyone to hurry over to Junes where Teddie was waiting for them. They entered the Tv and Rise immediately set out to locate Naoto. “He’s in the same place, but it feels different from last time.” She couldn’t put her finger on it but the area felt off. They kept their guard up and went to the laboratory, it looked the same as before. Rise ran inside ahead of everyone, she scanned again and found that he was in the same room as before.

“You guys, the lab’s the same as before! This should be easy!” She encouraged them as they ran into some shadows. Everything was the same as before but it didn’t sit right with her. The monitors that lined the walls lite up and showed the shadow Naoto again. “Our special guest has arrived, I will begin the preparations for the first procedure.” The shadow said and started typing things into a computer. “I know you’re all excited for this as I am.” And the screens went black. The group tried to avoid the shadows in order to get there fast, they didn’t know what this procedure was and they didn’t want to find out.

Rise couldn’t help herself and ran ahead of the group. She stopped and screamed when a shadow appeared in front of her. It stared at her but didn’t attack and instead it maneuvered past her and attacked Souji. Rise was surprised, but it helped snap some sense into her. She went back to the group and gave them the support they needed. The screens flickered on again to show a large operating table. The next moment the shadow Naoto walked on scene with his coat and hat off taken off.

“Now I know you all weren’t expecting this, but this first procedure will be performed on myself.” The group felt slightly better about their lagging pace, but when they saw the shadow take off his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt they were shocked. He unbuttoned his shirt all the way and underneath a thin and lightly muscled male body. The shadow shrugged off his shirt and laid down on the table, it had a dark smile on it’s face. “Let the procedure begin!” With that a number of tools came down and started to slice into him.

The shadow let out deranged laughed as he bled out black blood, it leaked off the table and onto the ground. His body convulsed and it look like it was painful, but the shadow kept smiling. The screens went black and the investigation team hurried their pace. They hoped that whatever the shadow was planning for Naoto wasn’t anything like what they saw. They were quickly gaining ground and were only two floors away from Naoto when the screens came on again. The shadow Naoto had put on his lab coat and it was hanging off his shoulders but he still was shirtless, over his chest were bandages. Rise reminisced on how Naoto had worn his bandages like that before. Over his left side the black blood had leaked through a bit, staining the white cloth.

The shadow looked proud of himself, “The surgery was a success, now I’m going to clean up and sanitize the equipment. Then we’ll begin the second procedure on our second participant.” The screens panned over to a tied up and gagged Naoto before they blacked out again. Rise was happy to see that Naoto was still safe and she redoubled her efforts to get to the room. They only encountered a few other shadows before they arrived at the room, Rise didn’t hesitate to enter.

The inside of the room was the same on the screens only this time they saw the shadow Naoto strapping in the real Naoto. “Stop struggling. You know you want this and I’m sure our guest we’ll be happy with it.” It laughed and finished restraining him, he turned to look at the group. He extended his arms and kept that dark smile on his face, “Welcome! I’m so happy you could make it!” His sleeves failed as he ran over to a decorative box sitting on a desk, he picked it up and slowly approached the group.

They raised their weapons but the shadow only smiled wider, "I’m not going to fight you, I have a gift for our special guest.” The shadow handed it to a stunned Rise, he waited expectantly for her to open it. The real Naoto was trying to scream through the gag and thrashed against his bindings. She didn’t open it at first until he urged her on, “There’s nothing bad in there, it won’t hurt you.” But she still didn’t open it, the shadow grew impatient and the black aura was appearing. Rise started to open it to appease the shadow but still had a sense of dread but she slowly ripped the wrapper paper off. She covered her mouth and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a glass case that sitting on the bottom of it was a black, still beating, heart.

The shadow looked back and forth between the heart and her, “Do you like it? It’s my own.” He said and tapped on the bandages across his chest. The real Naoto muffled screams were heard and the shadow strided over to him. He removed the gag, “What do you want?” He asked angrily and his yellow eyes flared. “Why would you do that?” Naoto’s voice was hoarse from screaming so much. The shadow scoffed at him and turned back to look at the group, more specifically Rise. "It’s obvious, give your heart to someone. That’s the illogical side of love, but it feels good to get that weight off my chest.” The shadow joked and stuffed the gag back into his mouth.

Rise gasped when she realized what the shadow’s heart meant and she set it down on top of a table nearby. The shadow’s face dropped when he saw her put it down. “You don’t want it?” He asked and before she could answer he spoke again, "Is it because it’s mine and not Souji’s? Is it because I’m not good enough?” He didn’t raise his voice but it held a dangerous edge to it. Rise was too stunned to say anything and the shadow took that as his answer. He turned back to look at the real Naoto.

“Don’t worry, as soon as we get rid of that pesky heart you won’t hurt anymore.” He said and grabbed a large scalpel. “Stop!” Rise yelled and ran towards them, the shadow surprisingly didn’t move until Rise grabbed onto his shoulder and forced him to look at her. “Why are you doing this?” she asked with tears in her eyes and saw Naoto struggling with his bindings. The shadow cupped her cheek and smiled sweetly, "It’s for you, of course.” Rise flinched back and again the shadow saw this as rejection.

“What is it you don’t like about me?!” He screamed at her, "I can change whatever it is!” Rise stepped back when the dark aura surrounded him. "I can change to look like him! I can act more like him! I can talk more like him! Just tell me!” He screamed and his eyes were watering. The real Naoto bit through the gag and spat it out, “Enough! Let me go!” He ordered and tried to break the bindings. The shadow’s aura shrunk but didn’t go away, “Change of plans. The first surgery failed, I can still feel the pain.” The shadow whispered and clenched over where his heart had been. It hurt Rise to know that she was putting him through this.

“Now we’re going to change, we’re going to become someone Rise can love.” He said and pulled over a cart full of tools. “Once we change we can also get rid of Souji, she won’t need him anymore after this.” The shadow said and Naoto started screaming at him. “You idiot! She won’t like us even if we changed, she’s already in love with Souji!” The shadow gave him a sinister smile, “That’s why we need to change to be like him so she can’t tell the difference.” Rise was horrified with knowing how he really felt.

The shadow started loosening his tie as Naoto continued, “Stop talking! You’re being childish! I would never want to hurt my friends! You’re not me and never will be!” He screamed and the shadow started laughing evilly, the aura grew and he stumbled back. He tore off the bandages on his chest and black blood oozed out of it. The blood pooled beneath him before it crawled up his body covered the rest of him. Then the blood started to shift and change until they saw a very familiar face, the blood had made him look just like Souji.

One of his arms turned back into blood and he whipped it at them. It sliced through the ground beneath them and some of the equipment. The shadow started laughing and attacking them, his arms reaching far and trying to slice through them. The group dove for cover and tried to figure out what to do. “We need to get past him to get to Naoto.’ Souji said and summoned his persona. Everyone summoned their personas and tried to attack the shadow all at once so it’d have no chance to dodge. It’s blood turned into a shield and protected him from all the attacks.

His blood created puddles underneath Yukiko and Teddie and it swallowed them up along with their personas. More blood shot off his body as he grabbed Chie and Yosuke and their personas as well. He started tightening his hold on them before another blood tentacle grabbed Souji and hung him upside down. the shadow brought him close to him so he could look him in the eye. “I’ll make sure she stays happy. So she won’t even think about you anymore.” He said and started smashing Souji against the ground.

While the others were struggling Rise grabbed on to Kanji’s shoulder, "If you can get me close to his shadow I can stop him.” She sounded so sure of her plan. “Are you sure you can stop him?” Kanji needed to be sure, he didn’t want her to get hurt. She nodded and summoned her persona. Kanji followed suit and he used his persona as a shield for Rise as she ran up the the shadow. “Naoto!” She yelled as she stood in front of the the shape shifting form. He had Souji’s face but he was still Naoto’s real feelings. He stopped attacking the investigation team and looked at her. The shadow smiled at her and made no movement to attack, “See? It worked according to plan.” The shadow said in Souji’s voice to the unconscious Naoto. Rise knew it was now or never. “You’re wrong, it didn’t work.”

The shadow growled, “Then you must prefer someone else.” Again Rise shook her head and walked close to the shadow, “No I don’t want anyone else other than Naoto.” The shadow shifted back into it’s original appearance and looked furious. “You’re lying! You’re always lying!” He yelled and he shifted to look like Rise. “Oh Naoto’s so cool! You’re so cute! I accept you for you.” The shadow said sarcastically before shifting back into his regular appearance. “You just wanted to spare my feelings! Or maybe I was just too fun to tease and make fun of! Did you want to see what it’d be like to break me!?”

The shadow was growing more powerful and more emotional with very word. Rise rushed forward and hugged him, she buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "I really do love you Naoto, I always have.” She said and the shadow was stunned. The blood from before retreated back into his body and the rest of the group was released. He looked at her before he began to cry and hold on to her as well. He shakily fell to his knees, taking Rise with him. They heard a groan as the real Naoto woke up and saw them, “What did you say?” the shadow asked , “Rise get away from him!” Naoto screamed. The shadow pressed a button and the bindings were released.

The detective ran forward and was about to hit the shadow when Rise wrapped her arms around him. “Naoto I love you, I only flirted with other guys to get your attention.” She said and pulled him closer. Naoto returned the hug and stared at the shadow, who was smiling gently at him. He let go of her and walked over to the shadow as he pressed a hand to the gaping hole in his chest. “You are me, you’re that jealous part of me that wants all of Rise’s attention and to be with her. You’re all of insecurities I have about myself, everything I thought was keeping her from liking me. You’re the part of me that wants to give my heart to her and love her but I was too scared of being hurt. You are me and I am you.”

The shadow faded away and appeared as his persona. When he accepted the persona he noticed something felt different from last time. Naoto turned to look at Rise, "I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused for you,” He turned to look at the group, “For everyone. I was under the impression you had feelings for Souji so that’s why I ran off after our kiss.” He explained and blushed when Yosuke gave him a knowing look. Rise hugged him tightly, "I was so worried about you, I wanted to tell you I loved you back there but I was afraid I was forcing it on you.” She said softly. Naoto sighed and smiled as he hugged her back, "I suppose we’re both hopeless because I love you too.” He said with confidence and Rise felt her eyes water from happiness.

Naoto pulled back and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek, "I’m sorry for hurting you.” He said and the brunette shook her head. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, “Just make sure to make it up to me.” Naoto couldn’t contain his laughter and soon the whole group was laughing at how things had ended up. Naoto’s legs gave out from beneath him, "I’m sorry, I’m weak from being in here.” Rise helped him up and they started walking out of the lab, “Stop apologising about something you can’t control.” Naoto smiled and kissed her on the cheek while no one was looking, causing the idol to blush brightly.

They exited from the tv and were all waiting in Junes for Naoto to rest for a bit. Rise gave him back his hat, causing his heart to warm. Naoto’s eyes widened when he felt that odd feeling again. He reached under his shirt and his suspicions had been confirmed and his binder was loose. He felt under the binder and realised that his chest was completely flat. Rise looked at him worriedly, “Are you hurt?” She asked and grabbed onto his arm. “No I’m fine, I’m better than fine.” He said and smiled that smile reserved only for her.

She squealed and hugged his arm, Chie rolled her eyes, "In all honestly I thought you two were already dating.” Naoto blushed when everyone agreed. “You must be tired, here why don’t we take you home?” Yukiko suggested. "I’m fine, I can get home on my own.” He said and stood on his own, but when he took a step forward he almost fell down if Kanji hadn’t caught him. Rise rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his arm, she put it around her shoulders and put her arm around him.

"I’ll take you home.” She said brightly and they all left Junes. While walking home Rise noticed that Naoto was smiling for the majority of the time. ‘He needs to smile more often.’ She thought to herself. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” She asked flirtily, Naoto’s smile widened, “Two fantastic things have happened today! Why wouldn’t I be happy?” Rise was taken aback by how excited Naoto was but she matched his glee with her own. “What would those two things be?” She asked and they arrived at his house. “We’re finally together and I can show you the second good thing if you come inside.”

Rise thought for a moment, “Can I stay the night?” She whispered in his ear, the detective shuddered and became flushed. "I suppose, but you still have to go to school tomorrow.” Rise pouted. “Alright I’ll go to school, but afterwards I’m coming back to take care of you.” She said and helped him up to his room. The detectives turned a shade darker, “Deal.” Rise reached for the lights but Naoto stopped her. “Don’t turn them on, just in case I was hallucinating.” His comment confused her greatly but she did as he said. She helped him to his bed and sat down.

"I want to see something that I noticed after my shadow disappeared, I ask you to be here,” He waited to see Rise’s response. She seemed confused but nodded anyway. "I would also ask you to turn around like we did before.” Rise turned around and stared at the wall, now she was really curious as to what Naoto was doing. The detective swallowed a lump in his throat as he stood up and started to remove his tie. Rise heard the fabric drop to the floor, “N-Naoto?!” She questioned and wanted to turn around. ‘Oh my god what’s he doing?!’

"I’m just trying to see something, we’re not going to do anything.” he assured her and continued to take off his clothes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and was hopeful when he saw how the binder was loose on his form. The shirt fell off his shoulders and Rise could see it in her peripheral vision. Her heart sped up as she thought about what Naoto was doing behind her, she could feel his body heat and she could faintly smell his cologne. ‘Why’s he taking his clothes off?’ She had a mental image in her mind of what he looked like.

Naoto quickly wiggled out of his binder and he was shocked but ecstatic with what he saw. He saw that his chest had become that of what he dreamed. He did not have breasts, instead he had lightly muscled pectorals. He looked further down and saw that he still had a flat stomach and he wasn’t curvy like before. He looked even lower saw cobalt hair peeking from his waistband. He blushed knowing what it was and looked back at Rise. He lightly tapped her shoulder and she hesitantly turned around to look at him. When she saw him she let out a loud gasp, “Naoto! What happened?” She was both excited for him and confused.

He ran a hand over his chest, "I think it may have something to do with me accepting my shadow, it’s possible that my shadow truly did change my appearance.” Rise reached out a hand to touch him but stopped and pulled it back. “Sorry.” She said softly but she kept eyeing his new body. He grabbed the hand that reached for him and placed it against his chest. Rise went red when she felt him but her embarrassment quickly faded when she was able to touch him.

Meanwhile Naoto hadn’t realized that he had done that and turned so red that it went down to his neck. Rise didn’t seem to notice and continued to run her hands over his body. Everything was the same as before, but different. He still had the same soft skin and he was still lightly muscled, but all together it was different. Her hands lowered all the way to the hair below his bellybutton and she flushed as well. He was different from what she pictured, but it was all the better since this was really him. She quickly tore her hands away from him and looked at the floor.

They stood there awkwardly for awhile and didn’t say anything before Rise mumbled something under her breath, “What was that?” He asked and leaned closer to her. Again all he heard was her mumbling. “What?” He leaned down so his ear was right next to her mouth. “You’re really hot.” She said quietly and covered her face with her hands. Naoto froze and and felt himself get flushed again. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, “You are also very attractive.”

Rise buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He felt the same as before, maybe just a bit firmer, but he was just as warm. When Rise didn’t remove herself from his shoulder for awhile he called out to her, “Rise?” She looked up into his eyes and Naoto’s breath was stolen away. Her eyes were slightly watering, her lips parted and quivering, her cheeks rosy and flushed. He felt her uneven breathing against his chest. “Sorry, I’m just so happy for you.” She said and looked back down at his chest. Naoto shuddered as her cool fingers traced his heated skin.

He felt his own eyes watered as it really hit him. His body finally matched how he felt on the inside. He choked back a sob as all of his insecurities had disappeared and he finally was with the person he loved. Rise looked back at him as he pressed a hand over his mouth and silent tears spilled over his cheeks. Her expression softened and she pulled him down so his forehead pressed against her should. “You can let it out.” She said softly and he let himself cry. His quiet sobs wracked through his body as she held him and stroked his hair.

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he felt like he be who he really wanted to be. He felt his emotions were running high as his heart was left bare to her. “Rise I- I’m so ha-happy.” He said between his sobs. She soothed him gingerly and rubbed his back as he let out all his pent up emotions. All of the walls he had built up to this point were shattered, if only for this moment. It made the idol happy that he was sharing his feelings with her out of his own free will. It wasn’t his shadow revealing anything, it was the real Naoto.

The detective felt staggering to show his sentiments to all of these changes. It had almost felt like a damn had burst inside of him and it felt so good to let everything out. His crying started to quiet and he began to calm. He tightened his arms around her petite body and it was almost like she was an anchor for him. Keeping him grounded so his emotions didn’t overwhelm him. He pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes. They were full of warmth and understanding as she patiently waited for him to regain his bearings.

He cupped her cheek and felt his heart swell inside of his chest. Her eyes were wide when he leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t wait to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back. He followed her explain again with how to move and he trailed his hand down to her waist. The kiss became heated when Rise licked bottom lip. He didn’t understand it at first but he remembered the novel he had read and open his mouth slightly.

The brunette sighed happily as her tongue explored Naoto’s mouth. He tasted good, oddly like vanilla. The detective tentatively brushed his tongue against the idols and he was rewarded with a moan from her. He pulled back shyly and looked back at her. She had a certain look in her eyes that made him want to continue. He leaned in again and she met him halfway. She resumed exploring his mouth and he again touched his tongue to hers. When he heard the small noise he doubled his efforts to try and make her moan again. Rise was surprised by Naoto’s new found vigor but didn’t mind at all and simply enjoyed the kiss, letting out soft noises now and then. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and accidentally knocked his hat off, not that either one of them minded.

Naoto pulled away when he needed to breath and he touched his forehead to hers. Rise’s eyes were half lidded just like before but she had a fire in them “Wow…” She breathed out and moved in for another kiss. With Rise taking the lead the kiss was faster, more urgent then when he was in control. Naoto moaned from how sinfully soft her lips were and he couldn’t help himself when he bit down lightly on the idols lower lip.

Rise jolted when he bit her lip and she let out a moan. She pulled away and stared into his  blue eyes that were filled with desire. She shuddered when she thought about that he was looking at her like he needed, not just simply wanted. She gave into her own desire and leaned up to his ear, she gently bit his ear lobe and tugged on it. Naoto moaned lightly at the new feeling Rise was giving him and he pulled her closer.

Rise felt she was on the right track when she kissed her way down to his neck and lightly sucked on the skin there. Naoto shuddered and the room grew hot around him, he didn’t want the pleasure to stop. His mind had gone foggy and he didn’t notice when his hands ran over Rise’s sides. ‘His hands are bigger’ She noted and moaned faintly against his skin, she felt a tingle in her lower stomach and it travelled lower. She pulled her mouth off of him and simply leaned her temple on his shoulder.

Naoto was slightly disappointed when the stimulus Rise was giving him stopped, but he had an idea. He leaned down and kissed her ear and whispered hotly in it, “Rise…” The said idol felt the heat in her lower half spread and intensify from just that simple utter of her name. Naoto was going to continue showering her ear with affection when he felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He pulled away slightly and redden when he thought about how shameless they were only a moment ago. How him wanting physical reassurance turned into that, he’ll never know.

He cleared his throat, "I think we should stop.” He stuttered and tried to pull down his hat, but it wasn’t there so he settled with running his fingers through his hair. Rise pulled away and looked at him with a concerned look on her face. “Why? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Naoto quickly explained himself. “No you did not, but it seems that everything has changed and I’m not sure what would happen if we continued.” He said as loud as he dared and immediately turned his attention somewhere else.

Rise let out a small ‘oh’ when she realized what he was talking about. She tried to resist the urge but her eyes wandered down to the prominent bulge in his pants. She does love him, but she figured that neither one of them was ready for something like that. "It’s okay Naoto, we can wait.” She said even though the heat in her lower stomach was pestering her. “Of course, I am sorry for having to stop our activities.” He said and picked up his forgotten that. Rise noted how flustered he was and decided to mess with him. She pressed her hands on his chest and leaned up to his ear again, “Did you enjoy it?” She asked huskily.

She pulled back to see Naoto’s mouth drop and from the chest up he turned a bright scarlet. "I um I uh, I enjoyed our activities very much.” He said very quickly and tried to hide his whole face in his hat. Rise laughed loudly at his reaction before deciding to end his misery. She grabbed onto his wrists and slowly pulled them away from his face. "It’s okay, I liked kissing you too.” She said and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Why don’t we get ready for bed?” He choked out and went over to his dresser.

“Okay, can I borrow some clothes?” Naoto was already on the same page as her and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy blue shirt. “Thanks Naoto!” She said and kissed him on the cheek before running off to the bathroom. Naoto blushed wildly before he quickly got changed into his usual plaid pants and t shirt. He laid on the bed and waited for Rise, as he waited he thought about the kiss again.

It exceeded his imaginary standards he had gotten from books and it was so much better since it was with the girl he was in love with. He looked down and saw that he had made himself excited again. He laid on his side to hide the tent in his pants. ‘This is going to take some getting use to.’  Rise opened the door and came through holding the shorts he had given her. “Rise!” He shouted and covered his eyes, the shirt seemed to cover what was underneath but he couldn’t be to sure. “Sorry these shorts were too big, I’m just gonna wear this.” She said and climbed into bed.

"I can get you something else.” He said matter a factly when she curled against his chest. “But I’m already comfy.” She said and made sure he couldn’t move by grabbing on to his shirt. He sighed and decided that it didn’t matter since they weren’t going to do anything. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in contentment. He was simply listening to Rise’s breathing and enjoying her scent when he felt her shake against him. He assumed she was cold so he pulled her closer but her shaking only intensified.

He was afraid she was having a nightmare so he pulled back to look at her. What he found was that Rise was trying to hold back her laughter. “Uh Rise?” He asked and she couldn’t hold her laughter back anymore. It took her awhile to calm down and be able to speak. “You- you’re poking me hehehehe!” She exclaimed and and bursted into another fit of giggles. Naoto was trying to figure out what she was talking about when she realized that he pressed his, front area, against her. He quickly scooted back and hid under the covers.

Rise’s laughing halted and she went under the covers to look at him, "It’s okay Naoto, I don’t mind.” She said cheerfully and it slightly helped Naoto’s mood. "I’m sorry, I don’t really understand how to control it.” He explained and lightly held her again, but he made sure to keep distance in between them. “Why don’t you research it or ask the guys?” Rise offered and Naoto agreed that research would help him greatly.

Rise closed the distance between them and Naoto was very aware that he was touching her, “Rise!” He choked out as it felt good to have her against that part of him. "I want to be able to hold you, does it bother you too much?” She asked and sleepily looked him in the eyes. Naoto thought for a moment and decided it’d be fine. "It’s alright, I just don’t want to bother you.” Rise didn’t say anything and instead pulled him closer to her. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep and he thought to himself ‘I really am lucky to have you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and please tell me if you'd like to see more


	8. Soup Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing the story!...But I don't have a plot line, he he oops. It's mostly going to be the characters interacting and maybe I'll find some other dilemma to throw our heroes into. I'll be glad to hear some of your ideas if you'd like to see something in the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

The next morning Naoto woke up when he didn’t feel his girlfriend in his arms, he cracked open his eyes to see Rise was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back turned to him. She stretched her back and let out a sigh. She looked back at Naoto and their eyes met, “Good morning, I didn’t know you were awake.” She seemed rather cheerful in the morning. Naoto wasn’t a big morning person, but waking up with her helped. "I woke up when I couldn’t feel you anymore.” He said and sat up as well.

His comment made the starlet blush, “Good morning kiss?” She offered and Naoto didn’t answer as he leaned forward. They met in the middle and kiss started off sweet and soft before Naoto lightly bit her lower lip again. He ran his hands over her sides again and she moaned softly against his mouth. Rise pulled away before things got too heated, “You’re so frisky in the morning Naoto~” She purred and wrapped her arms around him, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I don’t want to go to school!” She said and tightened her hold around him.

He softly rubbed her back and kissed her exposed shoulder, causing her to shudder “You’re going to come back correct?”, she nodded and leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I won’t be able to leave if you keep touching and kissing me.” Naoto chuckled at her silliness and got off the bed to go brush his teeth. He tripped over his clothes from yesterday and his fatigue from being in the Shadow world. Rise tried to catch him by wrapping her arms around him, but the momentive shifted and they fell back onto the bed.

Naoto pushed himself of the bed to keep his weight off of Rise but she pulled him back down. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, "I guess it’s settled, I’ll being staying since you keep trapping me~” She teased and Naoto pushed himself up, despite her wrapping her legs around his waist. He stood up and Rise was still holding onto him, “Wow Naoto you’re really strong.” She said while looking down at the floor, “Thank you, now you should be getting ready for school. You can see me afterwards.” He promised and gave her a small kiss. She let go of him and and she got changed in his bathroom. He walked her down to the front door and had a small goodbye kiss. Naoto decided to continue sleeping so he’d be able to heal faster.

He woke up to find Rise calling for him, “Naoto~ Everyone’s here to see you~” She chimed and Teddie in his human form jumped onto of him, “Naoto! Don’t be dead!” He yelled while shaking him. The rest of the group tried to pry the bear off of him but he only let go when he spoke, “Please get off of me.” The bear’s face lite up and he hopped off of him. Souji smiled warmly at him, “How are you feeling?” Naoto felt guilty for what his shadow had said.

"I’m fine, I want to apologize to you for what transpired in the Tv world. I want to make sure you know that I don’t hate you or anything of the sort. I was simply jealous.” Naoto explained and averted his eyes. "It’s alright, I understand that your shadow was twisting the truth.” Naoto was glad he understood. “We brought you food Nao-kun~” Teddie said and pull out a can of chicken noodle soup. His eyes widened and he smiled softly at his friends, “Thank you very much.”, Yukiko spoke up next to him. "It’s no problem, we also planned on cooking it for you.” 

Yosuke had a worried look on his face, "I don’t think he can handle you guys’ cooking.” He said and his expression turned pained. “Hey! Our cooking isn’t that bad! And we’re just going to heat up the soup.” Chie said in her defense. Naoto chuckled at the exchange and thought back at how many times he had been warned not to eat the girls cooking. He wondered if it really was that bad. "I don’t mind if you want to make homemade soup.” He offered and there was silence among the group.

Rise broke it by hugging him and squealing, "I’ll make you the best soup ever so you’ll get better!” Naoto smiled at his bubbly love and the guys of the group looked worried. “We’ll have the girls and Souji make soup, and just so you’ll feel better we’ll have a bucket on stand by.” Yosuke said and Chie hit him in the stomach “Don’t worry Naoto it’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure him, but he felt a bit uneasy as to what he agreed to. “Let’s go to Junes and pick out ingredients, we’ll come back and cook here.” Rise said and everyone began to leave.

“Hold on you guys, I’ll be out in a minute.” Rise said before closing and locking the door to his room. Naoto gulped and she tackled him to the bed, she held him tightly. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you.” She whined and kissed him. They kept the kiss short since the group was waiting for her. "I promise I’ll make a soup that will help you get better.” She said softly and kissed his cheek before leaving him alone.

Naoto migrated to the living room and idly watched television as he waited for the energetic group to return. He was about to flip the channel when a commercial featuring Rise came on. She was wearing some sort of bikini swimsuit and was advertising an energy drink. The shot cut to her drinking it and some of the liquid ran down her neck. Naoto couldn’t help but watch, but he jumped off the couch when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Yosuke gave him a knowing look, “Geez you’re dating her now, you don’t have to resort to watching her ads.” He teased and Naoto felt like dying. “N- no it’s not like that.” He tried to defend himself but he knew it looked pretty bad. Rise just giggled and leaned close to his ear, "I can give you a private show later~” She whispered and sauntered off. Naoto’s face flushed when he thought about what she meant by private show. “Wow I’ve never seen Naoto so red!” Chie said and stared at him. He could hear Rise’s laugh from the kitchen.

He waited in the living room with Kanji, Teddie and Yosuke as the others cooked. Yosuke began to ask very personal questions. “So Naoto, have you and Rise done anything yet?” He asked with a perverted tone. Kanji tried to put a stop to the conversation, “Dude! Don’t ask stuff like that.” But unfortunately he was out numbered when Teddie decided to take Yosuke's side. “Yeah, c’mon Nao-kun I want all the juicy details~” Naoto tried to stay silent.

Teddie huffed, “If you don’t tell me then I’ll ask Rise.” He was about to walk off and Naoto grew worried that Rise might say something about last night or make a fabricated lie about them having sex. He grabbed onto Teddie’s arm, “Nothing happened.” He said a bit too quickly for it to be true. All of them were interested, "If nothing happened then you wouldn’t mind if he asked Rise.” Yosuke pointed out. Naoto tried to think of something to cover up his slip when Souji called from the kitchen.

“We’re finished and bringing it over.” And the others brought out four different bowls of soup, all looking completely different. Chie insisted that he try her’s first. "It’s beef, you won’t be able to get better unless you get real meat in you.” It looked innocent enough, it had cubes of beef and chopped up vegetables in a brown broth. The smell was something completely different though, it was something of rotten eggs and dirty gym socks. He hesitantly raised the spoon up to his mouth and ate it.

It was fine for about two seconds before the real flavor hit, it tasted like dirt and burnt charcoal. The meat was very dry and overcooked, somehow the vegetables were totally fine. He looked at her and couldn’t help but sugar coat it. "It’s a bit overcooked, but it’s good. I really like the vegetables.” To prove his point he ate another carrot. Chie seemed happy with his answer. Yosuke grabbed a spoon and took a bite as well, he made a face but didn’t say anything when Naoto glared at him. 

Yukiko went next. "I made classic chicken noodle soup.” Her’s looked fine as well, it was chopped chicken and noodles with some veggies as well. There was no odor however which worried him. He ate a spoon full and for a second he thought he had put an empty spoon in his mouth, but when he bit into a piece of chicken he knew that wasn’t the case. He took a few more bites before looking over to Yukiko, "It’s a bit bland but some salt and pepper will fix that.” He said and was relieved when she was still smiling. Kanji took a spoonful and agreed, “Yeah a bit bland, but not bad.”

“Rise why don’t you go next?” Teddie suggested but she shook her head, “Oh no I want to go last, Souji can go next.” His was the same as Yukiko's, where it was chicken noodle soup. It had a nice smell to it and Naoto took a bite. His eyes widened at how good it tasted, “This is great, I had no clue you could cook so well.” The older boy smiled at his compliment, "I’m glad you like it.” At this point everyone took a spoon and ate a bit, all of them agreeing that it was very good.

Rise smiled as she gave him her bowl, “Since you’re so mature I made it with shrimp.” She said gleefully. It was in a creamy white broth and true to her word he could see some shrimp floating around as well as some chives and other ingredients. Yosuke had warned him that Rise’s food tended to be very spicy, so he took a smaller spoonful. When he ate the chowder he was pleasantly surprised, though it had some spice at the end it wasn’t bad at all. The broth was just the right consistency and it had a mellow taste, the shrimp helped flavor it and were cooked perfectly.

The whole room looked at him expectantly to have some reaction to the chowder. He looked over to Rise, "It’s really good, I do like the shrimp as well.” He said and had another spoonful, causing the idol to smile so brightly he was worried about being blinded. “Wait wait, it’s good?” Yosuke asked in disbelief. Naoto simply nodded as he continued to eat the chowder. The others huddled around the bowl and all had a taste. They were all shocked to find that it was actually edible. “Who are you and what have you done to Rise?” Yosuke asked after eating the soup.

Rise huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Hey, my cooking’s not that bad.” Chie rolled her eyes, “Oh really cause last time Yukiko passed out from your cooking, so how is this so good?” Rise had a mischievous smile on her face, “I asked Souji for help.” The girls were in an uproar saying that she cheated. Naoto smiled at his girlfriend's antics and ate the rest of the chowder. Rise leaned her head against his shoulder and held onto his arm, “So you really liked it?” She asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course, even if you did have help. I finished it all as well.” Rise smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing the detective to check if anyone in the room saw them. When he saw that no one was looking he pressed a kiss to her temple. The starlet sighed happily and they all talked amongst each other until it was dark out and everyone promised to return the next day.

Naoto settled down on the couch and knew he’d have to clean the kitchen after all the cooking that occurred. He sighed as he still felt tired, he started to make his way over to the kitchen when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his stomach. "I thought you had left.” He said and turned to look at the idol. She pouted at him, “Do you want me to leave?” He shooked his head and kissed her softly. “No I just didn’t know if you were staying or not.” The idol let him go and walked in front of him, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I’ll stay for as long as you’ll let me.” She said and kissed him.

The kiss was heated as she took the lead again. She had a thought and slowly bit his lower lip, causing the detective to moan in her mouth. ‘So that’s what that feels like.’ He pulled away quickly so he wouldn’t get too excited. "I have to clean the kitchen.” He said so she wouldn’t try anything and to remind himself what he should be taking care of. Rise held his hand and they both walked into the kitchen, "I’ll help you.” She started washing the dishes and handing them to Naoto to put away. They stayed silent for the most part, the only noise was the clinking of dishes and Rise’s humming.

The two finished fairly quickly and Rise already had an idea of what she wanted to do. She aggressively tugged the detective up into his room and as soon as the door shut she pinned him against the way and started kissing him. She was still feeling the after effects of their earlier kissing and wanted Naoto so much. She gripped tightly onto his hair and the other hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Naoto’s mind was muddled by the idols vigorous kisses, he moaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to snake her tongue inside.

They continued their heated kiss when Rise pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. “That was unexpected.” The detective said as she pulled him towards the bed. Her lust had settled a bit and now she just felt like being held by him. “Sorry, I got kinda riled up.” She said while blushing brightly. Naoto simply chuckled in response. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Would you like to borrow my clothes again?” He said softly. She giggled when his breath tickled her. “Yeah, next time I’ll bring clothes.” He pulled away and grabbed another shirt and this time a pair of pajama pants.

“I don’t mind, I have plenty of clothes.” He handed her the clothes and she left to get changed. While she was in the bathroom room he threw on a new pair of pajama pants and was about to put on another shirt when Rise walked in. She came up beside him before playfully smacking his butt, “Looking good Naoto~” she purred before laying on the bed. The detective was blushing badly and in his haste to get dressed he put the shirt on inside out and had to take it off to fix it.

Rise giggled loudly at his fumbling and held her arms open for him. The two held each other and talk softly. “I wonder what your fans would think if they knew you weren’t so calm and cool as you make them think.” She joked and nuzzled into his neck. “I can only imagine they would be more attracted to me as most of the letters I ever bothered to read had something to say about ‘defrosting my frozen heart.” He explained causing her to giggle. “I can imagine, but if they got to know you they’d realize that your heart was never frozen, just hidden.” She said from her own experience.

“What would your fans think if they knew you were taken?” Naoto asked. “We’ll just have to see when we go public.” She sighed happily. He felt his heart started to beat faster and made sure he heard her correctly, “You want to go public?” She looked up him and was smiling softly. “Of course I do, I’m proud of being with you. Plus it’ll show your fans you’re off the market.” Rise said the last part sharply. Naoto couldn’t repress his laughter as the idol flushed. “Why are you laughing?” She asked and tried to hide her face in his neck. “I’m just glad I’m not the only one who was jealous.” He said and kissed the top of her head.

“Of course I got jealous, I was ready to slap that girl from before.” She getting angry thinking about it. Naoto laughed at her antics but realized they felt similarly. “When I get better I’m going to a doctor to see if there are any repercussions.” He pressed another kiss to her temple. “I’ll come with you it you want.” She offered and he smiled brightly.“I’d like that.” He said softly and closed his eyes. She watched as his face relaxed and he looked like he was at peace. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, she lingered for a moment before pulling back. Rise sighed happily and cuddled her boyfriend.The next few days were interesting when the investigation team was constantly in his household after school and his girlfriend would try to spend most nights with him.


	9. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the dreaded dirty chapter dun dun dun! Well not really but i promised i'd give fair warning if i wrote anything dirty, so this is my warning: This chapter contains male masturbation, if you do not like that then please skip over the part where i have put warnings.
> 
> This chapter does have some important information but you can skip over the dirty part. I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

On Saturday, Naoto brought up going to the doctor to the group. “But we’ve already gone to the doctor before.” Souji pointed out and Yosuke chuckled and added. “Yeah last time you took your measurements so we couldn’t see.” Naoto rolled his eyes, “It somewhat pertains to that.” He said and stood up, Rise grabbed onto his hand. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” She asked worriedly. “Hold on, what are ya talkin about?” Kanji asked. “When I accepted my shadow this last time, I underwent a physical change.” He explained.

“What do you mean?” Souji asked and eyed him suspiciously. “After I arrived home I found that I had physically become male.” He explained and the whole room went silent. Yosuke laughed out nervously but when Naoto didn’t react he stopped. “You’re not kidding?” He shook his head, “I can show you evidence if it is required.” Again a silence flooded the room. “W-what do you m-mean by ‘evidence’?” Chie stuttered and everyone stared at her. “I can simply remove my shirt, I’m not making this sexual.” the detective explained.

Everyone’s eyes were boring into his form and it felt like they were trying to see through his clothes. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend with questioning eyes, “Should I show them?” Rise looked conflicted, she knew they probably wouldn’t believe him without proof, “If you’re comfortable.” She noticed that he had an unwavering confidence in his eyes and that made her heart swell. He breathed deeply before grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it up. The others gasped as he completely removed his shirt.

“Woah man that’s insane!” Yosuke said and the others agreed. “How is that even possible?” Yukiko asked in awe. “Wow Nao-kun you look really good!” Teddie complimented causing Naoto to blush from all the attention. Rise noticed that Kanji had a bloody nose, “Kanji you’re bleeding!” She shouted causing Chie to scream and push him off the couch. Naoto noticed and grabbed a box of tissues, “Are you alright?” He asked while trying to help the blonde up, but his nose bleed intensified and he passed out. 

Naoto put down the tissues next to the passed out thug and went back to sit beside Rise. She looped their arms together and leaned her head on him. “I need to put my shirt back on.” Naoto said and tried to remove the brunette. “Don’t you want to show off how hot you are?” She teased and stole his shirt. “Rise it is cold, I will simply go up stairs to get another shirt if you don’t give that one back.” She pouted but gave him the shirt back. “You’re no fun.”

Souji spoke up after a long thought process, “Alright I understand why you want to go to the doctor now, but how do we explain your situation?” Naoto finished putting on his shirt, “I know a doctor that is in my debt for proving him innocent in court, he won’t say anything since he was also under the impression I was physically male.” Kanji groaned from the floor and got up. He cleaned up his blood and tuned back into the conversation. “What are we talking about?” he asked and made sure to avoid eye contact with the blue haired boy.

“We’re going to the doctor to check up on Naoto and see if anyone else changed.” Souji explained. Yosuke hummed thoughtfully, “Hey Rise? Since Naoto doesn’t have them anymore why don’t you tell us what his cup size was?” Rise was about to yell at him when Naoto stood up and walked over to the perverted brunette. “Huh?” He asked and Naoto grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. The detective silently went back to sit down next to his squealing girlfriend. 

“Well that was sudden.” Souji said calmly while Chie and Yukiko were laughing together. Teddie and Kanji were trying to poke the brunette who seemed too stunned to react. “It was a little revenge that I’ve been waiting for.” He said and adjusted his hat. “Alright so when will we be going?” Souji asked and poked Yosuke. “Any time is fine, we could go today if everyone is fine with that.” Naoto explained. “Yeah I’m cool with it.” Chie said and everyone else agreed.“Alright, then we can get going now.” He said and got up, Souji had to pull up Yosuke and they all left. 

They all followed Naoto to the same hospital from last time.The went up to the desk, “Hello i’d like to speak with Dr. Shannon please.” Naoto said and the woman recognized him, “Oh but of course, one moment please.” She said excitedly and used the phone. She hung up and looked at the group, “Go into room 207 and he’ll be waiting for you.” She smiled and pointed towards the room. The group stopped in front of the door and saw a nurse leaving the room and looking very disheveled. She blushed and hid her face as she rushed past them.

Naoto entered the room and they saw a doctor tucking in his shirt, He was on the tall side and pretty lanky, he had dark hair and tan skin. He also had a pair of glasses on. “You haven’t changed a bit.” He said and the doctor looked at him sheepishly. “You’ve changed quite a bit now haven’t you? You’ve grown up into such a fine man and you seemed to have made some friends, that’s new.” The doctor said with a familiar tone and washed his hands. “Yes I suppose a lot has changed.” Naoto said simply while the other group watched their interactions. “How can I help you?” The doctor said and sat down on a rolling chair.

“I would like for you to give my acquaintances and I physical exams. We want to make sure we’re all healthy.” Naoto said and gestured to the investigation team. The doctor blinked and pushed up his glasses. “That’s surprising, I had expected something bigger. Oh well, I won’t complain. Who’s first?” The doctor said and motioned to a screen for someone to step behind. “Before any of us are examined I’d like all files of this to be in my possession and for you not to say a word about this.” Naoto said with authority.

The doctor laughed, “Of course, I’ll make sure all physical copies stay with you and I won’t use any electronic records.” He smiled softly at the young detective. “Also I would like you to keep in mind we are all underage, even Kanji who is actually the youngest.” He motioned to the blonde who was more than confused. The doctor seemed surprised as well. “Wow that’s amazing, he’s huge. But alright I’ll stay professional.” The doctor said and motioned for Kanji to step behind the screen. The thug was more than against it.

“Woah hold on! Why do ya gotta tell him I’m underage!” The thug said while almost tripping over his own two feet. “Dr. Shannon is bisexual and since I’ve known him he’s had relations with patients. It’s information that I withhold and that makes him indebted to me.” He explained and the doctor sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve gotten better and only do it with my assistant now too. And don’t say that like that’s the only reason I help you, we’re friends aren’t we?” The doctor said and clapped a hand over the detective shoulder.

Naoto shrugged off his hand and scoffed at him. “Do not draw your own conclusions. Please do not worry about him, he won’t try anything with anyone underage.” He assured the group and they nervously began the examinations. Kanji was the first and had been nervous the whole time. “Uh hey can I ask you something?” he asked as the doctor examined his eyes. “Go ahead.” the doctor said casually. “How do you, like know?” He asked quietly. “Hmm? Oh well I’ve experimented and found that I like men and women. If you have similar thoughts you can always experiment, there’s nothing wrong with it. Oh just be safe.” And with that Kanji decided he liked this doctor, even when he handed him condoms.

The next to go up was Yukiko, who was somewhat skittish after the first impression she got from him. “Do you have a lot of stress in your life?” He asked while checking her blood pressure, she blushed. “Well I suppose, I help my family run the Amagi inn.” She didn’t want to make a big deal of her working. “Oh alright, maybe take some time off. Your blood pressure is just a bit higher than normal and a few days rest will fix that.” He said warmly and continued the examination. Despite her first impression she warmed up to him.

Yosuke had to be forced to go since he was anxious. The doctor immediately picked up on this and tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen. This is a professional setting and if my sexuality really bothers you that much maybe you aren’t so comfortable in your own.” The doctor said somewhat smugly causing the other to become angry. “I’m fine with my sexuality.” The brunette said and it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself more he the doctor. He simply rolled his eyes under the glasses, “Sure you are, just remember that there’s nothing wrong with not being straight.” He said and Yosuke felt slightly bad for making fun of Kanji.

Teddie had happily gone through the examination with no ill will towards the doctor. ‘How refreshing.’ He thought as Teddie did most of the talking between the two of them. “Then I had to go and find my costumes head! They were trying to sell it!” The doctor found him very nice and friendly, something he hoped rubbed off on Naoto. “Did you get it back?” He asked and wrote down the information. “Yeah but some kids had gotten scared of it just being the head!” 

Dr. Shannon knew the blonde was a sure fire lady killer, something the two had in common. “How do you score with girls?” He asked the doctor who laughed at he had worded it. “You treat them with respect and be kind, it also helps if you have a great smile.” The bear absorbed all the information and when he smile the doctor saw sparkles around him. ‘Yep definite lady killer.’

Chie didn’t make a big fuss about going to see the doctor and she was more relaxed then the others. “You have really strong muscles, do you work out a lot?” The doctor said in awe and probed lightly at her arms. “Yeah I do.” The brunette said proudly. “You must also eat a lot of protein to keep up with them.” The doctor said and inspected her collarbone to find something interesting. “Yeah I eat a lot of beef, it’s my favorite.” She said happily and squeaked when the doctor touched the purple splotch on her skin. “I’m sure your girlfriend appreciates it.” He said brightly and Chie blushed and didn’t speak for the rest of the exam. Even with her she grew to like how casual and nice he was.

Souji was confident and didn’t care at all about the doctors choices. “Do you dye your hair?” The doctor asked while touching it lightly. “No, it’s just naturally gray.” The doctor shrugged, “Alright, I’m not going to think about that too hard since Naoto’s hair is naturally blue.” The two chuckled softly together. “How do you know him?” The doctor asked while checking inside the others ear. “We go to the same school.” 

The doctor smiled warmly, “I’m glad he could make friends.” Souji was surprised by how caring the doctor seemed. “How did you two meet?” He asked in return. “He kicked my ass when he was under the impression I had relations with an underage woman but that wasn’t the case since I make sure all my partners are legal. He found this out and defended me in court, so now I owe him.” Despite what he said the doctor still had a fond tone in his voice. Souji could see why others would like him so much.

Rise was surprisingly shy when she had her exam. She had always gone to the same doctor when she was an idol, she was a married female so this felt odd. “You really do have an idols body.” The doctor said casually but Rise didn’t take it that way. “What does that mean?” She didn’t want to be harassed by the doctor. He held up his hands to try a calm her. “I didn’t mean it in a sexual way, I just meant that as in you being very petite. I find it fascinating that people can stay small with all the dancing they do.” He said and slowly approached the brunette with his stethoscope. The brunette felt flattered but still was on guard.

“I also find it interesting that someone as happy go lucky as you hangs out with Naoto, he’s a good kid but not very social.” He said and took her measurements. “Well he was pretty cold in the beginning but after a while he warmed up to us.” She said softly. ‘He talks about Naoto like a parent.’ “So he’s been doing well? That’s good to hear.” He said and Rise noticed the smile he had. “Yeah, he’s been really happy lately.” She said and thought back at his smiling face. The doctor laughed at the look on her face. “Just make sure he treats you well.” He said and winked at her, the brunette decided maybe he wasn’t that bad.

Naoto had decided to go last and the doctor decided to make chitchat with him. “They all are relatively healthy, which is good. The only thing I can possibly be worried about is how skinny your friend with the pigtails is. But she’s an idol correct?” The doctor said while checking his blood pressure. “Yes she is a former idol, is it something dangerous?” The detective allowed some of his worry to leak through

“Aw your girlfriend?” The doctor asked and pinched the others cheek. “Yes, she is. Now answer my question.” The blue haired boy said while rubbing his sore cheek. “As long as she’s eating normally and that’s how it’s always been then it’s fine.” He explained and looked over the others shirtless body. ‘Last time he didn’t take off any of his clothes so I couldn’t do a full examination.’ The doctor mused. 

“That’s good. Is there anything else of interest?” Naoto asked while the doctor prodded at his ribs. “Yeah, are all your friends gay?” He asked and Naoto sputtered. “What?” He was well aware that most of them had homosexual tendencies but he wasn’t sure how Dr. Shannon deduced that. “Yes, for the most part they are homosexuals.” He said simply and the doctor had to laugh. “Yeah and they’re pretty bad at hiding it too.” Naoto agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“Now I need you to remove you pants.” The doctor said while looking over his information. “What!?” He croaked loudly. He had shouted so loudly that the others heard him from the other side of the room. “Everything okay?” Souji asked without moving closer, he wasn’t sure what to expect. “Yes, everything is fine.” the detective said somewhat hesitantly. “I need to check for testicular cancer, the last time I ever gave you an exam you didn’t remove any clothing so I couldn’t do it then.” The Shirogane wanted to hit the doctor, but he knew it was better to be safe then sorry.

After a particularly awkward few minutes he put his pants back on. The doctor pulled back the curtain when Naoto had finished getting dressed and rolled over to the group. “I have found some small things, but I’ve already addressed them with you all. Other than those small nitpicks, everyone is healthy and fine.” He organized the files into a folder and handed them to Naoto. The detective opened it to look for something when he saw some foil wrappers on the inside. His mouth was agape when he picked up one of them and looked at the wrapping. It was plaid and blue and had a circled on the inside, he could tell exactly what they were.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Naoto asked angrily while showing the doctor the foil wrapper. He sighed and pushed up his glasses again, “I tried to be discreet. You have such a lovely girlfriend and I want you two to be safe.” Rise blushed when seeing the wrapper. ‘It’s kinda big.’ She thought and buried her face in her hands. Teddie grabbed the condom from him and started looking at it. “What is it?” He asked and tried sniffing it. The doctor didn’t hesitate to tell him, “It’s a condom. It’s used to prevent sexually transmitted infections from spreading and help lower the chances of pregnancy.” 

“What’s pregnancy?” The bear asked again, surprising the doctor greatly he decided to simply his explanation, “It’s where babies come from.” He said and the bear had a look of realization. “Dude stop talking about that stuff!” Yosuke yelled and looked at the condom as well. “This is freaking me out!” He yelled while Kanji got another nose bleed, “Does this fit?” He asked to himself but accidentally said out loud. “Oh yes, i made sure when i gave Naoto a full examination.” Kanji’s nosebleed got worse and Dr. Shannon handed him tissues.

“I was going to give you all condoms, but I was afraid of offending you.” The doctor said and Naoto called him out on it. “Like hell! I don’t need these!” He was flustered and tried throwing them back to the doctor. Dr. Shannon looked at him in awe and stood up and hugged the blue haired male. “That’s the first time i’ve seen you get so flustered. I’m so proud.” Naoto was getting redder by the second as everyone was looking at the spilled condoms and noticing the size. He let his emotions get the best of him and flipped the doctor onto his back, similar to what he did to Yosuke.

The doctor was dazed on the floor but he was laughing as well. “If i knew you'd react like this then i would have given you condoms a long time ago!” The doctor was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Naoto calmed himself, “I suppose i was being childish.” He helped the doctor up who didn’t seemed fazed at all from the group's antics. “You can be mature and responsible by accepting them.” The doctor said and handed him another handful of blue foiled condoms in his size. “Why are they blue?” Yukiko asked as she let her curiosity get the best of her. 

He pushed up his glasses again, “To match him of course.” The detective turned red again and put away the condoms while gripping tightly onto the files. “Thank you for your help but there is one last thing i wish to speak to you about.” The group looked at him worriedly, “Sure, what seems to be the problem?” He sat back into his chair. “This is a classified matter, may we speak somewhere more private?” The doctor nodded in understanding and they went back behind the curtain on the other side of the room. “What’s troubling you?” His voice is quiet and filled with worry.

“It’s about a similar situation to those condoms, i would like to…” He trailed off as he thought about how to word this. “I would like a sperm count.” The doctor had a surprised look on his face and he sighed out in relief. “Oh god i thought you were going to tell me you were dying.” He said and held onto the younger's shoulders. “Alright we can arrange that, we can get the sample now and we’ll have to do lab tests. For this we need to use electronic records but i will erase them after i’ve given you the results. Is that fine?”

The young detective nodded and the doctor handed him a small plastic bag that had a container in it. “Just go into the bathroom over there and put a sample in there.” He said it as if it was so simple. “There should be magazines in there if you need them, just check under the sink.” Then walked back over to the group. “You all can leave, I’m going to go through a few more tests.” Naoto said vaguely. Souji shook his head, “We’ll stay here for you.” He said assuringly. “It’s fine, you all can go.” He said with a bit more force.

“Nah man, we gotta stick together!” Kanji said and tried to comfort the detective. “Yeah Naoto we’re here for you.” Rise said comfortingly. The young detective knew there was no way out of it without raising suspicions and they would probably stalk him if he came back. “Alright, if you’ll excuse me i’ll be back in a moment.” He left into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. He sighed, he didn’t even know how to do this. He hadn’t touched himself at all. Other than if he was using the restroom or when he was adjusting himself. He placed the container on the sink and glanced around.

He thought it’d be best if he tried to get aroused and then go on from there. He picked up one of the magazines and browsed through it. It was of scantily clad women that had on different lingerie. It really didn’t turn him on at all so he put it down and picked up another one. Again it was similar to last one but instead they were wearing different costumes that were vaguely connected to the original sources. He sighed as he realized that he was going to take a while.

He looked over the covers of the magazines and found one about Rise. His eyes widened and he felt guilty for opening it. His mouth went dry as he stared at the provocative pictures. The blue haired detective felt himself get turned on and he placed the magazine down. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He undid his pants and pulled them so they were on his thighs, his underwear followed suit. He trailed his hands down his lower stomach and gently pet the blue happy trail he had.

He chuckled to himself when he realized that even his hair down there had naturally been neat and short. He went lower and lightly brushed his fingers over his manhood. He shuddered at the feeling and gently gripped around the base. He stroked himself slowly and with light pressure. He let out a shaky breath as he hardened and enjoyed the pleasure. He let his head fall back on the wall and fastened his pace on his fully hardened length. He moaned softly and put more pressure. He tilted his head to the side as he imagined the idol touching him.

He pictured her pressed up against him and trailing her fingers over his chest. Moving down his stomach and her nails softly running over his skin. Her lips kisses over his neck and ear and sucking lightly on his skin. He groaned as he could almost feel her for real. ‘God this sensation is incredible.’ He imagined her touching him and he moaned out her name. His pleasure over rided his guilt as he softly rocked against his hand.

He felt an odd warmth and pressure building in his lower abdomen. It took him a moment to understand what it meant. He grabbed the cup off from the sink and prepared himself to release. His body felt like it was waiting for something and then it hit him. He felt like his body released all the stress and tension. His body was warm all over and had a pleasant tingling sensation. His mind was fogged over and he slowly came down from his high. ‘I can see why people do this often.’ He mused to himself. He found his body was lethargic and lax as he placed the cup down on the sink. He put himself away and went over to the mirror to look at himself. 

The detective would have cringed at his appearance if he didn’t feel so good. His hair was messy and sticking to his forehead. His skin was flushed and sweaty. He looked at his eyes and noticed that they were dilated. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He cleaned himself up and put everything away. ‘I’m sorry Rise, I’ll apologize to you later.’ He had to brace himself before opening the door to see everyone talking and asking Dr. Shannon questions.

The doctor noticed his arrival and gave him a knowing look. The detective kept calm as he handed the hidden sample to the man, “Thank you, the results should come in a few days.” Naoto grabbed the documents again and saw that no one in the group seemed aware of what he had done. “Thank you for taking the time to do this and for keeping it confidential.” The doctor smiled at him, “No problem, you know you’re always welcome.” The rest of the group started making their way to the door. “Goodbye Dr. Shannon, please email me the results.” The doctor walked with them. “Of course, oh and don’t forget your condoms.” He said happily and handing the detective foil squares. The detective shot him a glare and snatched the condoms out of his hand. 

They made their way back to Naoto’s house and relaxed for awhile. “We should go somewhere to celebrate us all being in good health.” Souji said out of no where. “That sounds like a great idea!” Teddie said loudly. “But where would we go?” Yukiko asked and began to think of wear to go as well. Rise stood up full of energy. “I know! Let’s go to a nightclub!” The group looked at her like she was crazy. “After what happened last time?” Yosuke asked in disbelief, but the idol just nodded.

“Yeah there’s a nightclub in Okina and i have connections.” She stuck out her hip and gave them a peace sign. “I think it’s a fine idea.” Souji said and that was enough to convince everyone. The blue haired boy sighed, “It’ll be fine, but no alcohol. Understood?” The group groaned and Rise wrapped her arms around him. “Please Naoto, we just want to have fun!” the detective wanted to stay adamant but the idol kept trying to persuade him. “We’ll behave and you can tell us when to stop.” He felt his resistance slowly withered away. He sighed, “Alright I’ll this only once and I’ll be in charge of how much everyone will consume.” The group cheered and thanked the young detective.

Everyone went back home and decided they would leave after school. Rise stayed the night again and Naoto decided to tell her about what had happened. “Here I’m going to change.” She said and grabbed her bag of extra clothes. “Alright, but first i need to tell you something.” He took her hands and sat down on his bed. “What is it Naoto?” She asked worriedly, she was thinking of the worst situation. “I have a confession to make.” Her eyes widened.

“You’re gay?” She asked and Naoto pressed his face into his hand. “No i am not, quite the opposite actually.” He assured her. She nodded and waited patiently. “Today when i engaged in other lab tests i was having a sperm count,” He blushed and gauged the idols reaction. She was blushing as well but didn’t say anything. “While acquiring a sample i used one of your magazines to become aroused and i thought about you during the act. I profusely apologize for this invasion of your privacy.” He said and was very remorseful.

He looked away and was scared when she didn’t respond. He looked up at her again and found her holding back laughter. “Why are you laughing? Aren’t you mad?” He asked and she laughed out loudly. “No I’m not mad Naoto! That’s perfectly natural and I don’t really mind if it’s you.” She said reassuringly and smiled at him with red cheeks. The detective grew flustered but he felt relieved. The brunette knew that he was very shy and didn’t have much experience with sex, but this was a whole new level.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched their foreheads together. “How are you feeling?” She asked softly. He held onto her waist and smiled, “Good, I’m sorry for worrying you.” She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet, something Naoto needed it. He had felt guilty all day for what had happened and this made him feel better. Rise pulled them closer together and ended up sitting in his lap. She ran her hand through his hair causing him to sigh in contentment. Naoto’s thumbs rubbed circles on her hips.

The idol deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly into her mouth and the two fought for dominance. It was a slow and sensual dance as the two held each other. The brunette pulled away and moved her lips to the young Shirogane’s neck. She pressed a kiss lightly to his ear, “What did you imagine?’ He shuddered and flushed when he thought back on it. “I simply imagined you touching me.” He whispered and bowed his head. ‘He’s so cute!’ The idol thought to herself and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Do you want me to?” She asked while running a hand down his chest. The young Shirogane froze and all his thoughts stopped. He made a strangled noise and felt light headed. Rise leaned back and looked at his shocked face. He tried to say something but all that came out was broken sentences. “Naoto you need to breath.” She joked as the detective was totally still. She eased off his lap and waved a hand close to his face. “Naoto?” He jumped and blushed widly. “Y-yes?” He tried to not look at her as he pulled down his hat.

“Are you okay?” She asked while rubbing his back. “Yes, I was surprised by your comment.” He explained and went to his drawers. He brought back some clothes for himself and sat back down beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, “You know i was joking right?” ‘I wouldn’t mind if you want to.’ She mused as the detective leaned his head on hers. “I figured as much, but it still shocked me.” He explained and interlaced his fingers with hers. 

“I could tell.” She teased and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at the affection and squeezed her hand in response. “Why don’t we get ready for bed?” He offered and he went into the bathroom to get changed. He came back and saw that she was already getting comfortable in bed. He smiled softly at her and laid behind her, “Goodnight Rise.” He said and held her hand again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness. “Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” The detective blushed at the nickname. He snuggled closer and whispered in her ear, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and i'm glad you all are enjoying it, i would also like to reach out and ask for suggestions and ideas for the story.


	10. Going Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas ;-; If i can't come up with anything else then I'll have to end the story. I'm sorry if i can't think of anything else, but if you'll allow me to have more time for the next update and i can come up with more to write then i'll continue the story. I just can't update daily like i've been doing. So if any of you have any ideas then i'll be happy to try and implement them. Warning: This contains underage drinking.
> 
> I do not own Persona 4 or it's characters

After school the group hopped on their motorcycles and made their way over to Okina, except for Kanji who rode his bike and Teddie who used his rollerskates like before. During the ride there Chie had challenged Yosuke to a race. The two had also tried to convince the others to race as well, but before they started Naoto shut them down. “I’d prefer if we stay safe and no one gets injured.” He said. “Yeah it’s probably not that good of an idea…” Yosuke said before speeding off.

He laughed as the other sped up as well to catch up with him. The blue haired detective sighed but gave in and sped up as well. “Hey wait! You too!?” He heard the blonde thug behind him yell. The young Shirogane couldn’t deny that it was fun to feel the wind rushing past him and try to get past the others. The winner of the ‘race’ was Souji who had simply went past Chie and Yosuke who were arguing.

They parked their motorcycles in front of a brightly lit up building that had music blasting. They went in to see people dancing and drinking amongst themselves. The music and lights were even more intense on the inside and they walked up to the bar. “I’ll be right back~” The idol said and started talking to who they assumed was the owner of the club. She came back a few minutes later smiling happily. “Since i know the owner we’re getting a private room and everythings free!” She said and led them to a secluded room. 

“Wow you’ve got connections everywhere!” Chie said in awe. The idol giggled and they observed the room. It was a red room that had black leather couches and a large coffee table in the middle. There was also a small food elevator on the other side of the room. Overall it was seemed a bit shady, but that was expected. Rise immediately went over to the food elevator, “Hey guys what do you want?” Teddie went over and saw an electronic menu posted next to the elevator. “Ooh get everything!” He said and started pushing all of the buttons. She didn’t bother stopping him since it was on the house.

The food and drinks came in a few minutes later and everyone dug in. “How many alcoholic drinks did you order?” Naoto asked the bear, he handed him their order receipt. “You ordered 32 drinks and shots?” The detective felt irritated but he knew it’d be easy to just cut them off. He grabbed one of the drinks and took a small sip. It was a bitter taste and it burned the back of his throat. It surprised when he actually liked it and continued to drink it. His girlfriend had downed three drinks already and noticed him drinking as well.

“Whatcha drinking?” She swayed lightly and was already flushed red. “I’m not sure and you may not have any.” The brunette whined and hung off of him. “Please i wanna taste it!” She tried to take the drink from him but he lifted it out of her reach. She pouted at him before she had a naughty look on her face. She grabbed onto his shoulders and smashed their lips together, she instantly snaked her tongue into his mouth. Naoto froze as she kissed him roughly and then pulled away. “Tastes good.” She whispered.

The detective looked around and saw the whole group was staring at the, though someone of them were already tipsy. The blonde bear tried to stand up but fell on his face and mumbled something against the carpet. Kanji had to pick him up and they heard what he said, “Let’s play king’s game again.” He mumbled and picked up the chopsticks that came with their food. He messily scrawled the numbers on the chopsticks and colored one of them.

Naoto downed his drink to prepare himself and grabbed another glass. They all picked their sticks and Yosuke cheered. “I’m the king!” Chie groaned next to him. “I dare number 3 to take 3 shots!” Naoto’s eye twitched and he sighed. He went over to the shots and braced himself. Rise was cheering him on and spilling her drink everywhere. He took the first one and coughed loudly at the awful taste and the burn was worse than before. He took the second shot and didn’t react as badly since he knew what to expect. The third one he couldn’t taste that much.

He went to walk back to his seat and he noticed his balance was slightly off and his head was feeling funny. They drew the chopsticks again and very giggly Yukiko announced she was king. “I dare numer 6 to do a ballet dance.” She laughed loudly as she imagined who it would be. Souji stood up and stood in front of everyone. His face was also flushed and he was somewhat wobbly. He took a ballerinas a pose before spinning a bunch of times and stumbling forward. “I don’t know anything else.” He said and bowed.

The room was filled with giggles and laughter and they drew again. Kanji hadn’t been drinking that much as he awkwardly showed everyone he was king. “Uh i don’t know what to do.” He said and stared at the chopstick. “Boo you’re no fun.” Rise stuck her tongue out at him. The thug looked irritated and stood up. “Fine! I dare number 5 to slow dance with number 1!” Yukiko and Teddie both stood up and when they saw each other they laughed loudly. Yukiko wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her neck. 

The didn’t even try to dance as their own drunkenness caused them to sway. “You’re so light on you feet Teddie.” Yukiko said and went into a fit of giggles. The two helped each other get to their seats. They drew again and Rise cheered beside Naoto and he dreaded what she’d say. “I dare number 2 to give me a lap dance!” The detective would have ran away if he wasn’t tipsy. “No.” He said and looked over to see Souji looking down at him. “The king’s word is law.” He said simply and Naoto looked around for help. The only person who would try to help was Kanji and Teddie was forcing him to chug drinks.

“I don’t know who to.” He said and she glared at him. “King’s word is law.” He groaned in frustration, he looked at the others again. ‘No one will remember this.’ He went over the corner and brought out a chair for her to sit in. She happily sat down and squealed when Souji started playing music. Naoto sighed and knew that he could pull this off if he started off slow. He started to simply dance to the music at first and danced moves he thought would be attractive. He gradually got closer to her and hovered above her lap as he rolled his body and she reached out to touch him. He pulled away and started to unbutton his jacket all while dancing at the same time. He felt himself gaining confidence and he went on, the alcohol was helping as well.

He sped up his movements and shrugged his jacket off. He came up to the now very flustered brunette again and untucked his shirt before holding it in his mouth and rolling his body close to hers. He let the shirt fall and turned his back to her as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt and took it off his body. He felt her almost touch him again so he spun around to face her and put his hands on her knees. He spread her legs apart and rolled his body down in between them and up so he was standing again. He hovered above her lap again and took off his hat and placed it on her head as he rolled his hips towards her. He ran his hands over his body and put hand behind his head and the other gently tugged his waistband down.

The idol was absolutely stunned by how good he was and she felt incredibly turned on. ‘Good thing I set up my camera.’ She mused and kept her attention trained on the dancing detective. He had a naughty smirk on his face as he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She was about to grab him and pull him back when he took his hat and walked off to get his clothes. “Why’d you stop?!” She asked flustered by his teasing. He had put his shirt back on when he looked back at her, “The song finished.” He said and looked towards the other stunned silent high schoolers.

Souji was clapping happily, as was Teddie and Yukiko. Kanji had passed out from a nosebleed and was laying in a pool of his blood. Chie and Yosuke just looked plain shocked by what he did. ‘Thank goodness they’re drunk.’ He thought gratefully. He put his coat back on but didn’t button it as he went to go sit back down. Rise huffed and sat next to him. “Did i do good?” He asked to tease her a bit. It worked as she went red and nodded, “It was too short though.” She said disappointedly. He shrugged, “There’s a high probability something like this will occur again.” He picked his drink back up and began to sip it.

They resumed the game when they had managed to wake up Kanji. They chose again and Naoto felt his luck change when he found he was king. “I dare the kingdom to stop consuming alcohol.” The room went silent before everyone started complaining. The detective simply smiled, “King's word is law.” He repeated what they had said to him. “Let’s revolt!” Chie shouted as she was tipsy as well. Yukiko stood up next to her, “Yeah! New king!” She grabbed the chopstick out of the detective's hands and gave it to Chie.

“You are not allowed to do that.” The blue haired detective said and tried to take the stick back. “You can be king if you have good laws.” The drunken raven said and poked his chest. He snatched the chopstick back, “I dare number 4 to tell us a secret.” He said and Yosuke groaned loudly. “I steal a lot of food from Junes.” He said drunkenly and passed out on the couch. “I think we might n-need to get going.” Kanji said and swayed with the bear hanging off of him.

“I agree, I know of a hotel we can go to. Everyone is too intoxicated to go home.” Naoto said and picked up Rise. Everyone who could stand on their own had to help someone else. Souji helped Yosuke and Chie had to grab Yukiko. They made their way out of the club and had to leave their motorcycles their for the night. The group slowly made their way to the hotel Naoto was talking about and he bought four rooms for the night. The hotel seemed fairly high end and knowing the detective’s standards, it probably was.The people there gave them all weird stares and whispered about them. 

The person giving them their rooms seemed understanding. “Here are your room keys, i made sure they are all close together. Also i was wondering if you’d like us to send up some aspirin and water bottles for you and your friends?” The detective felt very grateful, “Yes please, thank you very much.” The man smiled and motioned them to the elevator. During the ride up Rise started kissing the young Shirogane’s neck and sucked hard. He tried to lean away but almost lost his balance. 

When doors opened he rushed to their rooms and gave everyone their keys and went into his own. The detective laid the drunken idol on the bed and went over to the bathroom to calm down. He splashed cold water over his face and looked in the mirror. The the right side of his neck had a red splash of color. He blushed and stormed back into the room. He went to the bed and found the idol wasn’t there. He turned around and made a noise of surprised when he was pushed back onto the plush bed. He looked up and saw Rise straddle him.

“Wha-” He tried to say but she cut him off by kissing him. He was surprised by the strong alcohol taste in her mouth. She ran her hands over his chest and pushed his shirt over his stomach. Naoto’s mind was muddled both from the alcohol and from the attention she was giving him. When she pulled back he saw her eyes were glossy and filled with desire. He shuddered at the intense emotions her eyes were conveying. Rise raked her nails lightly over his stomach and started kissing his neck. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and tilted his head to the side to give her more access. She hummed against his skin and leaned up to his ear. “I’m touching you, what does it look like?” She teased and pushed off his jacket. He sat up and had to hold her arms down to keep from losing his train of thought. “I’m aware of that, but why?” The idol gave him a look as if the answer was obvious, maybe it was but not to him. “Your lap dance earlier got me really turned on.” She said and fully sat in his lap and grinded against him.

Naoto’s mouth hung open as she pressed herself on her growing erection. ‘It’s better with someone else.’ He vaguely registered moved with her. Warning bells were going off in his head but it was hard to think about anything other than the moaning beauty above him. ‘She’s inebriated. I need to put a stop to this.’ He summoned all the strength he could in his aroused haze and flipped them over so he was on top. The brunette gave him a naughty smile, “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?~” She purred while tugging on his shirt collar. Even while drunk she had to tease him.

“Rise, we are both under the influence and should not continue this.” He explained and tried to resist her pulling. She pouted and wrapped her legs around him, “Please? I want this.” She begged and tried to kiss him again, but he moved away. “No, we’re both under the influence and can’t give conscience.” He said and pulled himself off of her. “If you continue to sexually pursue me while in this state, i will go and get a separate room.” He said as calmly as he could. The idol stood up and grabbed onto his arm, he looked into her eyes as saw she had tears in the corner of them. 

“Don’t go. I’ll behave.” She sounded close to crying. Naoto hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll stay, let’s go to bed.” He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. She squealed when he lifted her up and held onto him tightly. They laid down together and it didn’t take long for the idol to fall asleep. She murmured something against his neck and pulled him closer. The detective smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, “Goodnight.” He said quietly and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas because i want to continue the story.


	11. Persona Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter! But I'm still continuing the story so that's good news! I'm really happy that you all have been enjoying the story and I have more chapters planned, but again it's going to take awhile for me to finish the next chapter.

Rise groaned as sunlight hit her face and her head throbbed painfully. She cracked her eyes open to see her boyfriend resting peacefully. The cute look on his face helped ease her migraine but she was startled when she realized they weren’t in his bed. She sat up quickly and grasped her head as the pain intensified. Her pained noises woke up Naoto and he sat up next to her. He gently laid her down again and whispered as quietly as he could. “Take it easy, you drank copious amounts of alcohol yesterday.” He said and heard a knock on the door.

He quickly went to answer and found the man from before with a food cart. He observed the waters bottles and pain medication that was set next to a very nice looking breakfast. “The food comes with the room.” The man explained. He thanked the man and tipped him well. The detective brought the cart back to the suffering idol. He grabbed an aspirin and water bottle and handed it to her. “I don’t want it.” she said childishly and tried to push it away. “It will help you, i promise.” He had her sit up and rubbed her back as he tried to coax her to take the medicine. She finally had the energy to take it and drank half of the water bottle.

He brought over the breakfast and she had to admit that everything looked tasty. There were two servings of waffles and hash browns with some chopped fruit on the side. Naoto noticed her almost drooling over the food and handed her a plate. She eagerly ate the pancakes and noticed that the blue haired man was much more reserved in his eating. He knew she was staring but misinterpreted it and stabbed a piece of fruit and held it out to her mouth. She was surprised by the gesture, but accepted it nonetheless. She returned the gesture and they spent the rest of their meal silent;y feeding one another and sneaking kisses in between. 

Rise layed back down on the bed and closed her eyes. “You can sleep longer, I don’t think anyone else is going to wake up anytime soon.” He said and held her softly. “Did I do anything stupid?” She asked and cuddled him. “Does asking if I had a gun in my pocket or being happy to see you count?” The brunette's eyes widened and she covered her face. “Oh god I’m so sorry.” She said behind her hands. He chuckled softly and decided it’d be a good idea to fill her in. “You also made me give you a lap dance.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really? Did you really do it?” She asked in disbelief. He nodded, “Yes and afterwards when we arrived at this hotel, you tackled me and made the gun comment.” She turned extremely red and grabbed a pillow to hide under it. He laughed softly at her embarrassment and gently pried the pillow away from her. “It’s alright, this is just my revenge for making me give you a lapdance.” He said and kissed her temple.

“You’re mean.” She mumbled against his shoulder but still smiled. Naoto heard his ringtone go off and when he checked it he saw it was Souji thanking him for getting the rooms and that they’d be leaving to go over to someone’s house after everyone woke up. He sent a quick confirmation text and that they’d be able to go to his house. A few minutes later he said alright. “Rise when everyone is in the right mind to leave, we’re going to my home.” She hummed in understanding and kept her eyes closed. Gradually he could hear the others getting up and soon they were riding back to his house.

When they got back Yosuke decided to bring over his gaming system and some games for them all to play. The detective decided to watch the others play as he watched. It was a gory and violent fighting game that everyone seemed to be enjoying. Rise came back from the linen closet and wrapped a blanket around the two of them as they watched Yukiko try to figure out the controls. “Don’t you want to play?” He asked her as she cuddled him. “No, I want to keep you company.” She said and interlaced their fingers. “I would have thought you’d be interested in something like this.” He said when Chie cheered in victory over the raven. “I’ll play if you do.” She said and Kanji started playing against Chie, again the brunette conquered the challenger.

“If they have something a bit more subdued then I’ll play.” He explained while looking at the gory deaths. Yosuke heard him and pulled out another game, “One of our classmates made this game about us being on the midnight channel!” He put in the game and a title screen appeared. “Persona Arena?” Souji seemed confused and chose Vs mode. On screen was all of the investigation team and their shadows as well. “What the hell?” Kanji said and looked over the selection screen. He looked at himself and switched to his shadow self, “At least it’s fully dressed…” He said.

Souji and Kanji chose themselves and started to play, “Sister complex kingpin of steel?” The grey haired man said as he looked at his character. He looked down and seemed gloomy. Kanji had a bulging vein on his forehead when he saw his own name. “What the hell does bloodcurdling beefcake emperor mean!?” The blonde asked and threw the controller down to the ground. “Hey man! Don’t break my stuff!” Yosuke said and picked up the controller, he sighed in relief when he found it wasn’t broken. He exited back to the select screen and chose himself. The brunettes smirk dropped when he saw his name, “Captain Ressentiment? The hell game is this?” 

Chie pushed him out of the way and took the other controller before handing it to Yukiko. “I wanna see our names!” She said and chose her character and after some instructions Yukiko was able to chose hers. “The unconquerable snow black? I think that’s kind of clever.” The amagi inn heir said and her girlfriend was even more pleased with her name. “Spunky dragon with deadly legs huh? Dude this game is great!” She cheered and the two women started playing, it was mainly Chie going easy on the raven so she’d learn.

“What about me?” Teddie asked and Yukiko handed him the controller when she died. He hummed happily and was confused when he saw his name, “The beast in heat?” He asked and looked at the others for an explanation. “It fits.” Naoto said and realization dawned on Yukiko as she giggled loudly at the name. She was having fun with all of the names. “Wanna play now?” Rise said and he nodded, they handed them the controllers and they chose their characters.

Yosuke took one look at the screen and he was laughing harder then Yukiko. “2000 IQ killjoy detective? That’s impossible to have an IQ that high.” Naoto mused, further proving his nickname. He chuckled as he noticed his girlfriends and her reaction, “The scandalous superstar idol? What have i done that was scandalous?” She huffed and he had to hold his tongue, though Yosuke seemed eager to say something. “You have your shadow to blame!” He laughed and she looked to Naoto. “What is it?” He asked and she made a motion with her hands, he looked at her confusedly. 

She leaned close to his ear, “Can you flip him over again?” She whispered and he shook his head. “For that comment i think it is unnecessary.” She huffed and the brunette continued to laugh, “I wonder if her shadows in that bikini.” He said and took the controller to pick her character. He didn’t even get to the select screen by the time he was flat on his back again. “Now that i have done that, why don’t we actually try playing?” The detective suggested and slipped into his cool demeanor again. The idol giggled and nodded. 

The two were both new to gaming but they faired well against one another, Naoto had barely won with only a little amount of health. The idol pouted before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and looked at the others staring at him and his face turned darker. “What was the purpose of that?” He asked and touched where her lips had been. She beamed brightly, “You won so that was your prize.” He looked down and they handed the controllers over to Kanji and Teddie. The retook their spots on the couch and watched as Kanji was trying to figure out how to battle against the bear’s random button mashing.

“Was it fun?” She asked softly and her breath ghosted over his skin. He shivered slightly and nodded, he turned his head and their lips met gently. He stayed for a moment before pulling back and smiling at the idols antics. The two were amused when the bear cried out in angst as he was defeated by the other blonde. Teddie looked down solemnly and the thug offered him a hand, which he took. The bear looked up at Kanji and grabbed onto his shirt before pulling him down and planting a kiss on his cheek. The latter’s face turned bright red and his arms flailed as he spoke. “What the hell Teddie!?” 

“Winner gets a prize!” The sparkling blonde said simply and let Yukiko and Chie play. “Kanji was trying to yell at Teddie but the bear was laughing it off and Yosuke was poking fun at him. Chie easily beat the raven, which surprised no one. What surprised them was the raven giving the brunette a deep kiss on the lips. The kiss had went on for a few moments before the raven pulled away giggling. “That was fun!” She said cheerfully and Chie awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Everyone, excluding Rise, was staring at them as if they had suddenly become aliens. 

“Wow Yukiko i didn’t think you’d score with Chie!” Teddie said in awe and didn’t seemed fazed at all by they now apparent fact of their relationship. Kanji covered his mouth with his hand and looked away with pink cheeks, “Is cute…” He mumbled and Yosuke groaned. “There are no chicks left!” He said and Souji patted his back lightly before handing him the controller. Yosuke vented his frustration through the game and was able to beat ‘the kingpin of steel’ “Yeah man! That was good.” The brunette cheered in an obviously better mood. Souji smiled at him improved mood and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The brunette sat there completely still as the grey haired man looked at the others to see if they wanted to play. “What the hell was that?!” Yosuke yelled suddenly and grabbed onto the others jacket. His attitude didn’t change and he stayed level headed, “It was your prize.” The brunette only seemed angered by his answer and stormed out of the house. The others stood up to chase after him, but Souji held up his hand to halt them. “Let him have some time to think it out.” He said and they awkwardly talked amongst themselves to wait for the brunette to contact them. 

“I shall be returning to classes tomorrow.” Naoto said simply and they all seemed collectively happy for his return. They all stopped their chatter when Souji’s ringtone went off and they were expecting it to be the brunette, but instead it was his uncle. The grey haired man picked up the phone and only a few minutes later we was leaving to go home and keep Nanako company. The others decided to leave and the only ones left were Rise and Naoto. “Do you have clean clothes for tomorrow?” He asked her as she leaned against his shoulder. She hummed in affirmation and he picked her up bridal style.

She squeaked in surprised but wrapped her arms around him. “Does this mean i can stay the night?” She teased as he walked them up to his room, “Of course, but we’ll need to get up early.” He gently placed her on the bed and went over to his alarm clock. He set the alarm for an hour before school started and Rise was calling her grandmother to tell her she would be staying the night. The two changed into their pajamas and it was still only seven o clock. He looked over at the bubbly brunette and found her looking through his movies, “Any thing you’d want in particular?” He asked and she hummed thoughtfully.

“What’s one of your favorites?” She asked and he immediately picked out an older movie he used to watch when he was younger. She giggled as she noticed the subtle clues to his excitement. He set up the movies and turned out all of the lights in his room. The two held one another as the movie played and Naoto’s attention was focused on the Tv screen. Rise tried to watch the movie, but it wasn’t that interesting to her. She looked up at the blue haired man and found him much better to look at then the movie.

She watched his eyes stayed trained on the screen and his mouth was slightly open as he processed the information. The light was illuminating his features and showed the intense stare from his deep blue eyes and a familiarity as he seemed to mouth some of the words. She found herself having not so innocent thoughts as she thought about what else he could do with his mouth. She bit her lip and trailed her fingers lightly over his side. He turned to her and gave her a questioning look, “Is the movie not to your enjoyment?” He asked and she hesitated.

“It’s okay, just not what i usually watch.” She admitted and he nodded in understanding, “Would you prefer something else to watch?” He asked and glanced over to his other movies, most being very similar to the current one playing. She grabbed onto his chin and turned him to face her, “We can do this.” She breathed before pressing their lips together. His eyes immediately shut and he allowed the brunette to climb into his lap. ‘She is always rather aggressive.’ He noted as she deepened the kiss and explored his mouth.

She was solely going by instinct as she felt the familiar warmth in her lower stomach. She moaned when the detective lightly nipped on the tip of her tongue and took control of the kiss. He felt the familiar taste of strawberry and his body relaxed as her fingers wove into his hair while his own hands were holding her hips. They both pulled away as they heard a knocking on his door. He awkwardly pulled away and when he answered the door he found it was his grandfather, who was smiling softly at the younger Shirogane. 

“Hello grandfather, is there something you needed?” He asked as calmly as he could with Rise being in the other line of vision. The older man pushed up his glasses and leaned on his cane and he held out his other hand. He was holding a large bag that was stuffed with tissue paper. The younger Shirogane hesitantly accepted it, “What’s this for?” He asked and the older smiled again, “It’s a gift for you and I included something for your girlfriend, who i expect you’ll introduce to me tomorrow night at 6 o'clock sharp. I’ll make dinner.” The older one ruffled the younger blue locks and walked off.

Naoto was stunned and when he regained his bearings he brought the bag back over to his equally as stunned girlfriend. “Will you be able to make it tomorrow?” He asked and she nodded quickly, he smiled at the thought and opened the bag. They both peered inside and found that there was a decorative red box wrapped in a ribbon and had ‘To Rise.’ And Naoto handed it to her. “How does he know my name?” She asked while running a finger over the boxes edges. “He is a detective and you were quite popular coming into town.” He explained and pulled out a blue box with his own name written on it. He noticed that his box felt oddly heavy.

He looked over to Rise who had opened her and found chocolates inside as well as a lipstick container. He notice there was also a silver pen and that the pen and lipstick container were separated from the chocolate. The box was in two sections with the candy in one and the other items in the other. The idol thought it was cute and reached for the lipstick, he stopped her and grabbed the two items. He eyed them suspiciously before taking the top off the lipstick and finding it was a can of pepper spray. He did the same to the pen and found it had a 3 inch blade inside. The brunette gasped at seeing this, “What are these for?” She asked and he covered the weapons.

He put them back inside the box, “He wants to make sure you are safe, i have to praise him for the fitting selection. If you do not want them i can return them to him, but i know the candy is fine to eat.” He said and reached for the weapons. She stopped him and shook her head, “I’ll keep them, they could come in handy.” She stated and surprised the blue haired man. She plucked a chocolate and fed it to him. The confections instantly melted in his mouth and he again was silently praising his grandfather for choosing such a high quality and fitting gift.

Rise cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, her tongue able to find traces of the melted treat. He moaned at the interesting taste and feeling as he submitted to the kiss. When they pulled away he noticed something else in the box. Hidden in between the chocolates and the walls of the box was another lipstick tube, he inspected it and found it was a stun gun. He a necklace that when a button was pressed it would release the bottom half and reveal another blade. 

“I think he likes you.” Naoto said and explained how to use the weapons. “What makes you say that?” She asked and understood the merits of the stun gun. “He’s gifted you with four separate self defense weapons and high quality chocolate, he also wants to meet you. It’s safe to assume he likes you.” He said and put back the said weapons in the gift box. The idol was happy with the thought that he liked her, she didn’t want to have any ill will with her boyfriend's family.

“What’d he give you?” She asked and looked at the large blue box sitting in his lap. He opened the box and wasn’t surprised by finding more weapons. He listed off everything inside, ‘A telescoping baton, a boot knife, a small gun that presumably sprays mace, a metal necklace that mostly likely has a blade hidden inside, a 3 sided blade with a sheath he could wear and hide under clothing, gloves filled with steel shot, and a leather belt?’ The last item he picked up and realized that hidden inside the belt’s buckle was another knife.

“What is all this?” The inexperienced brunette didn’t understand all of the weapons and their concealment so Naoto took out the first item and began to explain to her it’s merits. “This is a telescoping baton, it’s a blunt force object that can be hidden.” He demonstrated it’s telescoping properties and she seemed fascinated by everything. She understood the boot knife, but she wanted to see him test it out. He put on his combat boots and demonstrated the functionality of being able to take out the weapon, he also made motioned as if he was stabbing an attacker.

“You look like one of the military guys in the movies!” She squealed and urged him to show her more. He grabbed the mace gun and explained it, but didn’t use it. He was extremely pleased with the fact that it was about the same size and weight as his normal gun. He picked up the necklace and noticed it designed with the Shirogane family crest, a familiar symbol on his grandfather's cane. It was of a checkered navy and turquoise shield that had a silver wolf on it. He pulled it apart and showed the excited idol the weapon.

She looked back at her necklace that was a heart and had the same crest on it, though she didn’t realize it. She pressed the button and was startled by the blade. She held it between her fingers before putting it away and looking back at the blue haired man. He had already attached the sheath to his forearm with the blunt blade inside. His sleeves hid the weapon totally and he started her when he pulled out the steel weapon. She clapped in excitement, “That’s so cool!” She looked curious at the gloves and he put on her palm. “Can you feel that? It’s filled with buckshot so if you punch someone it will do much more damage.” He explained and allowed her to put them on.

She stared curiously at the gloves and was a bit offput by their appearance. They were very elegant looking leather gloves and seemed like something the detective would wear normally. ‘That’s the point.’ She mused and looked back at the leather belt. He grabbed it and showed her the hidden knife in the steel belt buckle. “This is shall be wearing often.” He stated began to put everything away. They both put away the gifts, but Rise kept out the chocolates. She picked up a white one and popped it in her mouth, she smiled at the flavor. 

The detective chuckled as she reached for another. He did what she had done to him and kissed her deeply as the confections melted in their mouths. She giggled against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The two enjoyed the kiss and pulled away smiling. “Do you think he meant for us to eat these like this?” She teased and pulled him down on top of her. “Knowing my grandfather, I’m sure he had some idea this would have.” He said and put up the chocolates on his bedside table. Rise cuddled against him and yawned softly, the act was cute to him and he decided to voice his thought.

“You are adorable.” He said and kissed the top of her head, she huffed and looked up to catch his lips. “You’re cuter.” She murmured against his lips. He pulled away and shook his head, “You are you most adorable.” He said so seriously that it made her laugh. “Fine, but you’re the most handsome.” She cooed and caressed his cheek. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said simply and watched in amusement as the idols cheeks flared and her mouth opened and closed multiple times.

She buried her face in his shirt, “I didn’t think you’d say something like that.” She whispered and clutched his shirt. “I’ll do anything for you.” He murmured close to her ear and she pulled back to stare into his eyes. She kissed him gently and just stayed there for a moment and pulled back to their previous position. “I know, I’d do the same for you.” She beamed and he smiled in return. The two settled to go to sleep and Rise was lulled to sleep by his calm beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do tell me if there is anything you want to see in the story


	12. Why I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but our internet went out for a week. Luckily I did work on the story while it was out and I promise the next chapter will be coming out soon. We're reaching the end of our little romp and then I'll probably upload some short stories I've written about the pair. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Again I am very sorry for not updating sooner

A jarring alarm woke the two lovers and they took turns getting dressed. They finished getting ready and made their way downstairs to where they found the elder Shirogane making breakfast. “Oh do come and sit down, it’s been so long since I’ve shared breakfast with my grandson.” He ushered them to their seats and served them a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon. Naoto grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and set it on the table for them. The older Shirogane sat down and Rise was able to get a good look at him.

It seemed time was kind to him as he could pass as someone in their late 40’s. He had a full head of thick silvery white hair and his eyebrows were the same color. He was a tall man, though she was sure with age he had gotten shorter. Even with his slight hunch and need of a cane, she didn’t doubt he could fend for himself. He had a bright smile that was warm and welcoming. Behind his small rectangular glasses were blue eyes that were very similar to the younger Shirogane. He had an air of elegance about him and she could see why Naoto would look up to him. 

“Hello Mr. Shirogane, my name is Rise Kujikawa. I’m Naoto’s girlfriend.” She said formally and held out her hand. He shook her hand firmly and smiled at her, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you Rise. Naoto hasn’t had the chance to introduce us since I’ve been preoccupied with a case, but it’s nice to finally meet the girl that stole his heart. Oh and please you can call me grandpa or grandfather.” He insisted at the last part and the two seemed as if they were already related. “What is this heart nonsense?” Naoto said from behind his orange juice as he tried to hide his blush.

“Oh no need to be shy Naoto, I had known before you had.” The blue haired man choked on his juice and coughed loudly as Rise tried to rub his back, “You haven’t been able to talk to me lately so why don’t we catch up?” The older man offered and Naoto nodded. “How was the case?” He asked and the older man shook his head, “No no I want to know more about you and Rise.” He insisted and caused the blue haired man to flush bright red again. The idol decided to answer, “Well what would you like to know?” She asked warmly and the older Shirogane chuckled in response.

“Why don’t you tell me how you two started dating?” He offered and she smiled, she’d have to cut out some details but it’d work. “We were at the end of summer festival with out friends and we had a contest, the winner got a kiss from me.” She started and the older man jumped at the opportunity to tease the younger, “He must have really wanted to win.” The blue haired man said nothing as he picked at his eggs. Rise giggled before continuing, “Yeah I think he did too, so we kissed. But then he ran off and I had to go running after him. When I caught up we told each other how we felt, and the rest is history.” She explained and the older man let out a soft chuckle.

“That’s not very gentlemanly of you Naoto.” He jokingly scolded and the said man was trying to find a way to escape their teasing. “Oh and one more question for you Naoto,” The elder Shirogane started and Naoto looked back at him due to the serious tone of his voice. “When did you become fully male?” The blue haired man couldn’t hide his surprise and neither could the idol. They were in stunned silence until Naoto formulated a strategy, “What are you talking about grandfather?” He asked and made it seem like his comment held no ground.

“Well I was able to tell by looking at you, you seem more comfortable in your own skin. I also was catching up with Dr. Shannon and he mentioned that you were completely healthy.” The elder Shirogane was smiling a self satisfied smile as the other slapped his forehead with his hand. “I told him to keep it confidential.” He groaned and the silver haired man was unfazed, “Yes I’m sure, but we both have your best interests in mind so he told me.” Without missing a beat Rise chimed in, “We can’t really tell you how he got that way because you wouldn’t believe us.” She explained and silently pleaded he wouldn’t push.

“I figured, while you are at school I will go about changing the necessary documents so you are fully recognized as a male. So you better get going and remember, dinner at 6.” The silver haired man smiled and they left after that. On the way there Rise was curious about the older man, “Do you think he’ll ask about it again?” She asked her boyfriend and laced their fingers together. “He might, but he won’t press the issue if I wish to not say anything.” He said while blushing at their hands and even more when the idol placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

They arrived at school and received stares and whispers that were obviously about them. Rise wasn’t the least bit bothered, but Naoto was worried about what would happen. She picked up on this and decided to talk to him about it during lunch. As they separated for their classes the idol leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before entering her classroom. He blushed and touched the spot as he walked over to his own classes. He could feel the stares and he could make out a few whispers, all of them were asking about his relationship with Rise.

He forced himself to focus solely on the material they were working on and waited until the lunch bell rang. He met with the investigation team on the roof and noticed that Yosuke was not with them. Before he could even voice his concerns Souji answered them, “He’s at home, I’m going to meet up with him after school.” That slightly eased his worries but what really helped was eating lunch and talking with the group. Their chit chat and silly antics always helped soothe him. Unfortunately lunch soon ended and he went back into the classrooms where he could feel the tension from the other students.

He was relieved when school ended and he practically ran to where he was going to meet the bubbly idol. He turned the corner and his heart dropped when he saw a student of the school leaning his arm against the locker and was dangerously close to the idol. She had a scowl on her face leaned away from him. Naoto hurried his pace but slowed just as he was approaching them so he didn’t seem like he was going to become violent. Rise immediately lit up when she saw him and latched onto his arm. He smiled softly at her before he turned back at the angry looking male student. 

“May I help you?” He asked in his monotone as the students eyes flickered back and forth between him and Rise. “Yeah you can. How’d she end up with you?” He asked accusingly and the idol was about to give him a piece of her mind when he spoke first. “It’s a simple fact of one of us having feelings for the other and the other recuperating them.” He explained and was about to walk off with the brunette when the other stood directly in front of them. “Don’t give me that bull. How would she have feelings for someone so cold like you?” He spat and the detective felt his patience waning. He himself couldn’t explain why should would chose him when she had other options, but it had happened. The students words struck a chord with him, but he kept his face neutral. 

“I’m not sure myself, it could be a case of opposites attract.” He said and turned around with his arm wrapped around the idol. They were walking back to his house when Rise tugged him over to the park. “What are we doing here?” He asked as they walked hand in hand down the path they had taken before, “We have time and i wanted to look back on before.” She said and pulled him to a familiar hill that overlooked the park. He felt himself smiling as the approached the area, ‘She wants to reminisce.’ He thought to himself and she sat down and pulled him to sit with him.

They sat against the tree, leaning against each other when Rise spoke up. “You wanna know why i love you?” She asked and he knew she was aware of how deep earlier had stung. “Go ahead, I’m listening.” He said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes, “You have a big heart, you’re super smart, you’re adorable, you were my best friend before being my boyfriend, you’re fun to be around, you cheer me up, you get me, you trust me and love me just as much as i do to you, and you’re always are there for me.” With each word he felt the effect and his heart swelled.

He knew she meant every word and he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck, “Would you like to hear my reasons?” He asked and she nodded. “You were the first to reach out to me, you made me feel better no matter the reason i was depressed, you supported me with everything, you cared about me when i’m sure i didn’t deserve, you’ve always been there and trying to help me, it’s hard not to love.” He said and he noticed her red cheeks. She pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “I love you.” He could tell she was slightly emotional, “I love you too.” He said warmly.

They stayed positioned like that for awhile until they felt it was time to leave. As they walked away from the park, Naoto couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching them. He kept that in mind as they entered his home. The house smelled delicious and was filled with his grandfather's busy humming as he went around the kitchen. He had made chicken alfredo and even went as far as to make homemade garlic bread. He motioned for them to sit down and he bussied himself with setting the table, he didn’t allow them to help him as he set out the food.

When he sat himself down they all began to talk and enjoy the meal. Most of the conversation was between Rise and the elder Shirogane, but Naoto didn’t mind. He was content with listening to both of them and making small comments every now and then. Things grew interesting when the idol complimented the older man's cane. “Oh yes it’s been with me for a very long time.” He said fondly and pressed a button which released the cane a revealed a sword inside. The brunette was fascinated and could see why the elder had chosen those gifts for them.

“Simply press on the family crest and it will release the sword.” He explained and put the weapon back in the sheath. “The crest is lovely.” She complimented and the elder chuckled. “Are you wearing the necklace?” He asked and she pulled it out from under her shirt, she looked closely and noticed the crest. She looked back at the older man questionly, “You’re part of the family, so of course you need the family crest.” He explained and glanced over to Naoto who seemed surprised as well. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” The silver haired man teased.

“Thank you grandpa.” Rise said warmly and Naoto felt happy with this turn of events. The elder Shirogane was glad that both his grandson and his girlfriend were good together. “Do you two like the gifts?” He asked and the brunette nodded immediately, “It was a surprise, but they’re really interesting.” She beamed and the blue haired man nodded as well, “I applaud your thought process as all of the weapons work well with us and are very accessible.” He praised and they all made idle chit chat as they finished their meal. “Will you be staying the night?” Naoto asked and the brunette pouted.

“No i have to go home and I’m going to be helping my grandmother tomorrow.” She said and he helped her get her things. He held her duffel bag and told his grandfather he’d be walking her home. They walked out into the chilly night air and walked hand in hand towards the Kujikawa residence. “He’s really friendly,” Rise commented and giggled slightly, “It’s kind of funny you were so straight faced when we met.” She pointed out and he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s hard to be friendly when one is socially awkward.” He countered and she laughed more at his reaction.

“That’s true, but now I know you’re a big softie.” She teased and he smiled at her silly antics. “I think that description fits Kanji better.” He said thoughtfully. Rise pouted and still felt slightly bad for the said punk, she was worried how he was taking Naoto being taken. “Fine then you’re a dork.” She said simply and he looked at her confusedly. “Dork?” He questioned and she giggled, “Yeah because you act cool but you’re actually really silly.” She explained as they arrived at the tofu shop. “I think you’re confusing me for someone else.” He joked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a real kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and he held her close. They kept the kiss sweet and gentle before pulling away and Rise giggling. Naoto smiled before placing one last kiss to her lips and pulled away. “Goodnight.” He said sweetly and she felt herself go weak in the knees again. “Goodnight Naoto, I love you.” Her smiling was dazzling as he returned the words, albeit softer. “I love you too.” And they went their separate ways. 

Rise sighed to herself and tried to calm her racing heart. The detective had been acting even sweeter as of late as she thought back on the time she had made him act like an idol. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. As she hid under her comforter she pulled out her phone and looked at her videos. Her eyes widened when she realized she had taken a video of Naoto giving her the lap dance. She eagerly played the video and was dumbfounded by the fact that he actually went through with it and was really good. She could blame it on the alcohol as in the video his cheeks were rosy and his eyes glassy.

She felt herself getting flustered as she hid her face in her pillow. She paused the video and switched over the video of him dressed as an idol. She bit her lip as she remembered how incredible it was to watch him. The air had felt charged and she had wanted to cheer for him at the top of her lungs. ‘Maybe he should do it again...’ She thought to herself and picked up her sketch book. She drew a ideas for costumes before her eyelids refused to stay open and she fell asleep holding her notebook to her chest.


	13. Grandfather Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm getting back on track with this story and i do hope you all leave suggestions! I'm going to try and end the story in a few more chapters so look foreword to that. Also I wanted to tell everyone I've posted a work called 'Not Enough Fanfics' Where you can submit a pairing you think needs more love and a prompt to go along with it and I'll try to write a story based on that. Though please understand i may not be able to take your request due to different factors.

The following day was interesting as there was multiple students talking excitedly amongst each other and staring at the detective prince and the idol who walked into the school while holding hands. “Do you think it may have something to do with that student from yesterday?” He asked his girlfriend who was trying to figure out who to ask. The answer came in the form of a magazine that someone kindly gave them when Naoto requested it. Inside the magazine were multiple pictures of the two together. Them at the clothing store, them eating at Junes when he was in the idol outfit, the summer festival sharing ice cream, them on the hill kissing and holding one another, and the most recent one being when they kissed last night.

Naoto glared at the students around them and wanted to find who invaded their privacy. Rise grabbed the magazine from him and hummed thoughtfully, “I’m gonna keep this.” She said and held it close to her chest as she smiled. The detective was not only surprised but confused. “Why?” He asked as they walked to class, “Because now I have pictures of these happy memories.” She had a light pink tint to her face and she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch!” She said happily and he couldn’t help but feel equally as happy.

He was idly writing notes on the lecture when someone slid a note onto his desk. He looked to his side and saw a blushing girl was eagerly waiting for him to read the note. He internally sighed as he unfolded the note and saw it read, ‘Are you dating Rise?’ It had a check box for yes and one for no. He put the obvious answer and handed it back to her when the teacher wasn’t looking. She seemed crestfallen at his response but gave him a thumbs up. Lunch came quickly and he made his way to the roof.

Before he could make it outside he was stopped by another few students. They instead were asking him to sign the magazine from earlier, but he said he was in a rush and they almost followed him onto the roof. They only left him alone when Kanji growled at them when he noticed Naoto’s obvious discomfort. He sighed in relief, “Thank you Kanji.” He said wholeheartedly and the thug looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. The detective noticed that the perverted brunette was back and he seemed happier then before.

He was about to say something when he noticed Souji gave him a look to not push the issue, so he settled with welcoming him back. “Hello Yosuke, it’s good to have you back.” He said and the brunette returned the pleasantries without making any jokes at his expense. He sat next to Rise, who was fingering through the magazine again. “Would you like me to find who did this?” He asked and she shook her head, “No it’s fine. I don’t mind that they took these pictures, I’m glad they did.” She beamed and he decided that if he ever did find the one responsible then he’d thank them on her behalf and tell them to stop on his part. ‘Maybe ask them to take more if she likes them so much.’ He mused jokingly.

“We’re going into the Tv tomorrow.” Souji warned them so they’d have time to prepare. Rise looked over at the blue haired man and had an interesting question. “Do you think shadows are affected by mace?” She asked. He pondered on the thought, she was most likely thinking about bring her concealed weapons. A taser would work since it is electricity and it’s obvious that knives work, but he wasn’t sure about mace. “If you wish to bring your weapons, but I’m not sure.” He said honestly, but he wouldn’t let it get to the point of her needing to use weapons to defend herself. 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and Naoto went home to find his grandfather waiting in the living room for him. The elder Shirogane seemed to have something planned, “Let’s go get ice cream together.” He said as if it was a simpler time when the blue haired man was constantly craving ice cream and to be with his grandfather… Okay so he still agreed and they went to favorite spot when he was younger and visited the small town. The ice cream was all hand made and they had interesting flavors. While they ate their respective treats, Naoto explained what had happened at school and with the magazines.

The older man simply chuckled, “It seems i was right.” The younger one was confused by what he said. “What were you right about?” He asked and enjoyed the soft serve texture of the ice cream. “I figured you’d be popular, you have the looks for it.” The older man teased while Naoto rolled his eyes. “Thank you, you popular with women when you were younger?” He asked and his grandfather grew a fond look on his face. “Yes i was, many ladies loved the idea of dating a detective. The only woman who wasn’t intrigued by it was your grandmother.” He explained and the blue haired man couldn’t help but laugh.

“The same applies to my situation as Rise and I got off on the wrong foot and she didn’t care that i was a detective. If anything she was less likely to talk to me because of my occupation.” The two laughed at the parallels. “Your grandmother was something else, very spunky and determined.” He said with that same fondness in his tone. “How did you two started dating?” The younger asked as he never had really been told. “She had a case she wanted me to take on, though at first she denied that she asked for my help.” He chuckled to himself and recalled the details.

“Then at a later time when the case was coming to a close, we grew closer and eventually tried dating. Even on our wedding day i teased her for how she loathed me in the beginning.” The older man chuckled to himself at the thought and Naoto offered him a smile. “That’s a humorous way to begin a relationship.” He admitted and finished the rest of his ice cream. “I think yours is more comical due to the fact you already kissed but ran off.” He teased and the blue haired man sighed. “It was for a bet, so i assumed that it was for that sole purpose.” He said and the older man laughed more.

“I had seen you two a few times and everytime i always thought it was obvious you two had feelings for one another.” Naoto’s face became red and he tried to get off the topic. “That’s interesting, so why don’t we talk about your recent case.” He asked but the older man laughed. “Alright i get it, the case was elementary with a serial killer that had a vendetta. She aimed after people that looked like her ex-boyfriend, who was abusive.” He explained and the younger one was very interested.

“How did you capture her?” He asked and leaned forward slightly. “She grew sloppy when she knew we were getting closer so she tried to frame her friend, but we found her fingerprints and DNA at the scene.” The younger’s eyes sparkled with interest and soon they were heading home. On the way home the elder man shared more information about the last case and answered all of the younger questions. He was happy to spend time his his grandson and he reminisced on his conversation with Dr. Shannon.

Flashback

The elder Shirogane received a phone call from a familiar doctor. “Hello Adam, how may i help you?” He said and heard the other chuckle on the other end. “Hey Haru, I was wondering if you had time to catch up over some dinner.” His friendly tone made it very hard to not want to. He looked over at his watch and saw that he’d have time before dinner time. “Alright, just give me the time and location.” He said and walked over to his car. He gave him the information and they hung up. He started driving back to Inaba and figured if the traffic wasn’t bad then he’d be able to get there early.

He thought over the reasons for why he would want to talk to him. He assumed he had news that he wanted to talk about in a casual manner. He knew it’d be better to just let him tell him instead of coming to crazy conclusions. He arrived at the cafe and went in to see that the doctor had already arrived and had ordered him a drink. A strong cup of hot black coffee. He greeted him and sat down across from him. “Hello how have you been?” The elder Shirogane asked. “I’ve been good and yourself?” He questioned back with a bright smile. “I have been good, so why have you called me out here?” 

The doctor chuckled in response, “Cutting to the chase as always. Well it’s about Naoto.” He started and watched as the detective's face grew serious. “What about him?” He asked in a monotone. The doctor chuckled at his response, “I apologize if i worried you but it’s nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you that he came by with his friends for a check up and he’s perfectly healthy!” He said happily and the detective accidentally let his surprise show on his face. “Nothing off at all?” He asked and the doctor shook his head and took a sip from his drink.  
“He’s growing up to be a fine man. I was surprised by how much muscle he had for such a small guy.” The doctor praised and noticed that the elder Shirogane seemed bothered. “What’s wrong Haru?” He asked and the detective looked up at him. “I was worried about him since he’s always been a sickly boy, I’m glad he’s gotten better.” He said smoothly and to most it would have fooled them, but not the family friend. He knew not to push the issue and they continued to talk until they went their separate ways.

Flashback Over

He turned to look at the blue haired man and smiled, “Dr. Shannon says you’ve grown into a fine young man.” He said and the other scoffed. “I still can’t believe he told you.” He said slightly irritated but it quickly passed. The elder Shirogane chuckled softly, “He just wanted to tell me you were healthy and unwittingly told me.” He said in the doctor's defense and the other nodded in understanding. “Does it bother you?” Naoto asked quietly as they entered their home. The silver haired man tsked. “Not at all, if you’re happy then so am I.” He meant every word and he looked over to see that his grandson had his head hung low.

He put a hand on his shoulder and the blue haired man hugged him tightly, taking the older man by surprise. He held the other carefully yet firmly as he pet his hair. ‘It would seem some things never change.’ The elder detective mused as the other whispered small thank you’s over and over again. When the blue haired man pulled away, he was beaming brightly and it warmed the elders heart. He ruffled his cobalt locks and kissed him on the forehead. “You should go to bed, you need to be bright and chipper for your friends.” He said and Naoto agreed. “Goodnight grandpa, thank you for today.” He said and went to his room. “Goodnight Naoto.” He said as he watched his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!


	14. Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry! I'll make sure to write and post more. You are also free to leave requests if you'd like.

After school the group went to the food court at Junes to talk about their plan of action. “We’re going in to train so we’ll be going into Yukiko’s dungeon and we have to find Great Kings and let them summon.” Souji explained and the others listened intently to his words. They agreed on the strategy and headed into the store. They made sure no one was looking and entered the television. As they entered Rise summoned her persona and pinpointed where the fan wielding woman’s dungeon was. They made their way into the extravagant castle and cautiously made their way towards shadows.

They began their attacks and cornered the summoning shadow. They didn’t directly harm the shadow and were simply training. Something odd had happened when Yosuke tried to summon his persona. He hit the tarot card, but nothing happened. He kept trying over and over again, but no avail. Souji called a retreat and they regrouped outside of the castle. The gray haired man walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The usually happy-go-lucky brunette reacted badly and swatted the others arm away. 

He realized what he had done and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry partner, kinda on edge.” He explained sheepishly. Souji stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning to face their support. “Rise, I want you to do a quick scan of the whole world and see if anything’s changed from last time.” He said simply. The bubbly brunette nodded and did as she was told, she gasped softly and pointed to somewhere in the distance. “There’s another dungeon!” She said and they were all shocked. “We need to head there right now!” Souji ordered and started heading in the direction she had pointed.

The rest of the group rushed to get to the new area and were surprised by what they saw. It was a tall business building that was no where in Inaba. Above the swirling entrance it had a sign that said in block letters ‘Yearning Hearts’ The group looked at one another and tried to decipher the meaning of the building. Rise spoke up about another issue, “What are we going to do with Yosuke?” She asked the gray haired man who looked deep in thought. “He can still fight, we just have to be careful.” He suggested and the others hesitantly agreed.

They entered the area and found that it was exactly that of a business building. It had organized rooms and desks that looked as if they had been abandoned. They stayed together and gradually made their way through the halls. The dim lights flickered on and off and the area had an overall creepy feel to it. Naoto felt a shudder run down his back as there was a soft whistling of wind through the empty halls. He shakily held up his gun and jumped when he heard a creak. Rise giggled beside him as he had been startled by the doors creaking. She took a scan of the area and when finished she interlaced her fingers with the frightened detective.

He looked at her sheepishly and tried to asses the area. “Where are the shadows?” Chie asked softly and the whole group was startled when they heard a sinister laugh and the lights turned on brighter than they had been before. The investigation team looked to the end of the hall and saw a very familiar face. They saw Yosuke, more specifically his shadow, was standing slightly bent back from his laughter. He was wearing a very formal looking suit and tie as he put his hand in his pocket and looked at them with a cocky look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Souji asked the shadow who smirked in response. “I’m here show how much a pain in the ass this guy is.” The shadow said and walked closer to them. “Actually I’m going to show you how much he wants a pain in his ass.” It said and started waving it’s hands around and said the next sentence with a very flamboyant tone. “There are no chicks left, what am I gonna do?” He also spoke very sarcastically and everyone knew what this was about. All except Kanji, “What’s he talkin’ bout?” The thug asked and everyone collectively shook their heads. 

“He’s been bagging on you for how you feel, just because he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s the same way.” The shadow said smugly and Yosuke grew hostile. “Shut up, you’re not my shadow!” The brunette yelled as the shadow tsked. “Then who am I?” He asked knowingly and further egged on Yosuke. “I don’t know and I don’t care, just leave me alone!” Souji placed a hand on the fuming man’s shoulder and he looked back at him before nodding. “What are you trying to accomplish?” The gray haired man asked the shadow. 

The shadow smiled widely, “Getting your attention is one of them.” He practically purred and ran his fingers over Souji’s forearm. He looked at the shadow through his glasses with a blank stare as Yosuke pushed it away. “Stop saying things that aren’t true!” He yelled and looked like he was about punch the shadow. “I’m running a business, to make your dreams come true. So just sit back and let me do my job.” The shadow said and snapped fingers and the others were about to summon their personas when dark shadow hands came out of the doors and pulled them all into separate rooms. They all heard the shadow’s sinister laughing as they were plunged into darkness.

Naoto felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back and Rise landed on top of him. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. He looked up and could vaguely make out the idol’s form as she pressed on his shoulders. He was surprised when she leaned down and kissed him and took his moment of surprise to slip her tongue into his mouth. He tried to push her away but she pressed hard against him. He gave up for a moment and enjoyed the kiss, but was relieved when she pulled back. “What are you doing?” He asked while covering his mouth with his hands. 

He felt fear bubble inside of him when her eyes began to glow yellow, “A shadow.” He stated and tried to summon his persona. “Isn’t this what you want?” the shadow asked while running it’s hands over his chest. He hardened his expression and tried calling his persona again, but it didn’t come. “I want the real Rise.” He stated and the shadow pouted very similarly to the said brunette. “But she’s busy with your shadow.” It said and tried to kiss him again, but he pushed it back. “My shadow? Explain what all this is.” He ordered and the shadow rolled it’s golden eyes. “She wants you, so your shadow is taking care of that. And it seems someone else wants you~” It purred and tugged on his arms. “If the purpose of this is to satisfy one's desires then i should be with the real Rise.” He said and the shadow pouted before shrugging. 

“Alright, have a nice trip~” It sangsong and Naoto felt the ground beneath give out. He looked down and saw that what looked like a black slime was engulfing him. He tried to pull out of it but the shadow smirked and pushed him completely inside. He felt the pressure of the thick goo all around him and then he felt none. He looked behind him just as he hit the ground again. He groaned loudly and heard his girlfriends confused voice. “Naoto!?” He looked over and saw a copy of himself on top of her.

The shadow gave him an unimpressed look before turning back to Rise. She pushed the shadow off of her and went over to him, “Are you okay?” She asked and helped him sit up. “I am fine, but this place has somehow taken our desires and used our personas to fulfill them.” He explained and his persona looked back at him with yellow eyes. “Correct, I suppose since you’re here i can go help another customer.” It said in his voice before the goo from before swallowed him. They had tried to call after it, but it was no use. 

They were both confused as to what other customers would want a Naoto lookalike. Rise had figured out who exactly and blushed slightly. “Desires?” She asked and rubbed his back to try and help him feel better. “Or what someone perceives as our desires, Yosuke’s shadow had said he was running this place so perhaps this is what he thinks are our desires.” Naoto hypothesized and looked over at the idol. He smiled and decided to lighten the situation, “Good to know you still want me.” He joked and she giggled before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Of course, I better have been yours.” She said and helped him up. They were currently inside one of the dark business offices that filled the area. “But of course.” He said softly and tried to open the door only to find it locked. He sighed and tried to force the door open, “Stand back.” He warned and began kicking the door, but the door didn’t even bend under the force. The detective pulled out his gun and tried to shoot the lock, the bullets hit but the metal was unaffected. He growled in frustration and was about to kick the door again when she softly touched his arm. “I think we need another way.” She said and they checked the windows, they were up very high in the building so they wouldn’t be able to jump. The vents were too small for them to crawl through. “Wait I have an idea.” He said and looked over the messy desk. He found stacks of paper and took the paper clips from them. 

“Are you going to pick the lock?” She asked in awe as he bent the metal into the right shapes. He nodded and carefully began to pick the lock. He tried to find the tumblers but found that the lock had double tumblers so he wouldn’t be able to open it without the key. “This lock can’t be picked, we’d need a key.” He was growing extremely frustrated with their current situation. Rise placed a comforting hand on his back and they sat down on the carpeted floor to try and think of what to do. “You cannot summon your persona?” He asked and she shook her head. “I tried when your shadow was here.” She explained and he nodded. “I’m wondering how Yosuke’s shadow is able to do this.” Naoto pondered out loud, “Maybe it’s powerful because Yosuke’s been fighting almost as long as Souji.” The idol offered and he agreed. 

“His shadow was also openly flirting with Souji so he must have been surprising his ‘desires’ of being with him.” he connected the dots and looked around the room again. “I hope that Yosuke doesn’t anger his shadow without us there.” She was worried for the others safety and wanted to be able to help. “Is there any way you can think of getting us out of here?” The detective asked as he saw no feasible answer. The idol was silent for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and straddled him. He blushed and stammered, “What-t are you d-doing?!” She touched their foreheads together and pet the back of his head. “Maybe we need to finish what he thinks is our desires, before you came here your shadow was trying to kiss me.” she explained her reasoning and it made sense.

“So what are you suggesting we do?” He asked a bit nervous for the answer. She bit her bottom lip before answering, “We act out of desires.” She whispered and kissed him softly. He hesitated before he kissed back and placed his hands on her hips. They didn’t rush, partially because of their nerves and partially because of their inexperience. They pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other again, both unsure on what to do next. “Uh do you want me to...?” Rise trailed off and was debating on taking the lead. Naoto blushed brightly before leaning forward and pressed his lips to her soft skin.

She jolted at the feeling of his lips, but quickly enjoyed the shy kisses. He trailed from her cheek, to her jawline, down to her neck and shoulder. He stopped for a moment and tried to think back on that one night he had simply let his instincts take over. He closed his eyes and focused on how she felt against him. Her body was soft and warm as she pressed against him and her weight was calming in his lap. He could smell her sweet scent that was making him feel warm all over. Her hands soothing stroked the back of his neck and lightly tugged on his hair. He sighed at the pleasure he gained from her soft hands before he continued.

He moved her shirt slightly and revealed more of her shoulder. He pressed on open mouth kiss and sucked softly. Rise moaned in response and pulled harder on his cobalt locks. Naoto felt heat pool in his stomach from quiet noises she let out. He shifted slightly as he felt his pants grow tighter. He was surprised when she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back against the desk. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and seemed just embarrassed as he was. His blue eyes were blown wide as she reached up to her top and began to unbutton it. She revealed a very decorative pink bra that accented her assets. 

He tried to look away but she cupped his face and kissed him again, this time with more force. Naoto felt his whole body grow warmer as they continued and he could taste Rise’s sweet lipgloss as she deepened the kiss. He moaned into the kiss and allowed himself to touch the newly revealed skin. His fingers trailed over her taunt stomach as she shuddered in response. He nibbled on her bottom lip and tried to clear his mind that was being fogged over from the new sensations. He groaned as Rise had relaxed and placed all her weight into his lap. She squeaked in surprise when she felt him press against him.

They both couldn’t find the heart to look each other in the eyes over their embarrassment. Naoto took the initiative as he kissed her newly exposed collarbone. He moved a bit lower and had an idea. He opened his mouth and sucked harder than he had before. Rise gasped and gripped onto his shoulders when he swiped his tongue over her skin. He pulled away and they saw the dark mark that was forming, it was low enough that it’d easily be able to be hidden. The idol brushed her fingers over it when he apologized. “I s-should have asked-d.” he felt slightly remorseful, he was afraid that perhaps she hadn’t wanted him to- “It’s fine, i want to give you one too.” She replied and watched as his adam’s apple bob nervously.

“Of c-course!” He said a bit too eagerly as he shakily reached up to undo his jacket buttons. His nervous fingers couldn’t get the buttons so Rise pushed them away and did it herself. She completely undid his jacket and undid the top few of his shirt. She didn’t hesitate kissing him again before trailing to his ear and nibbling on her earlobe. Her warm breath washed over his wet skin and made him shudder. He felt her kiss down to the side of his neck before she sucked on his skin. He flailed and tried to pull away, “W-wait Rise! Not-t that v-visible!” He tried to stop her but she only sucked on his skin harder.

He gasped when he felt her teeth graze his skin and he unconsciously craned his neck to give her more access. She pulled away from a split second before moving to another part of his neck and began to leave a mark there. He couldn’t process anything as his attention starved body felt like he was being overcome by the sensations. She pressed harder against him and unintentionally grinded against him. She was taken aback when he moaned and grabbed onto her hips to force them together. She accidentally bit him as she felt the friction they made. She noticed how needy he seemed as he thrusted his hips up against her. She kept her mouth on him as her hands grabbed onto his broad shoulders and she moved with him.

They felt the pleasure build up as they continued to touch each other and moved in a frantic rhythm. Rise moved to the other side of his neck and started leaving marks there, much to his hazy delight. The room was filled with their soft noises and heavy breaths as they could only process each others presence. ‘This is incredible.’ Naoto thought to himself and vaguely registered a clicking noise. They both froze when the door swung open and the rest of the investigation group was staring at them. Rise let out a noise of surprise and horror as she buttoned her shirt. 

They stood up and looked at the group, glad that they all were okay. “Care to explain?” Souji teased softly. Naoto thought it best if he explained their actions. “With there being no exit we had hypothesized that doing as the shadows had intended would open the door.” He said a bit too quickly. He noticed that Yosuke was firmly holding Souji’s hand and smiling softly with flushed cheeks. “So the shadows tried molesting you guys too?” He asked and most of the group was blushing bright red. “Yes, but i had insisted to be with Rise and our shadows left somewhere.” He explained and noticed that Kanji wasn’t looking at anyone in the group.

The idol knew why and made sure not to press the issue. Knowing the thug, he’s probably feeling guilty enough as it is. “When we get back to Junes we need to discuss this all.” Souji said firmly and they nodded in agreement. The area was the same as before, but it seemed to lack some of the earlier tension. They were also able to call upon their personas again which made them feel better. They made their way out of the tv and went back to their usual meeting spot. The whole group, excluding Teddie and Souji, seemed too embarrassed to talk about what happened. “Didn’t you guys like that? I had so many chicks!” Teddie asked excitedly and they all agreed they didn’t want to know.

“Yosuke’s shadow tried to have sex with me.” Souji said nonchalantly, to which he brunette choked on air. “So I was correct…” The detective said quietly and Rise elbowed him when Yosuke tried to catch his breath. “That forced him to face his shadow and make him tell me how he felt, though I guess he didn’t realized I already liked him.” Souji finished and the brunette laid against the table and made sure no one could see his face. “What about you guys?” Souji asked the rest of the table and Rise decided it wouldn’t hurt to share. “Naoto’s shadow tried to kiss me and go under my skirt!” She said and the detective sputtered.

“You did not tell me about the second part!” He pulled down his hat to hide his face while Chie and Yukiko shared. “Yeah same thing happened with our shadows, but I could tell it wasn’t her because she wasn’t laughing when I put on these.” Chie said and pulled out the silly glasses Teddie had made before. To this the raven laughed loudly and even more when Chie put them on. “What about you Kanji?” Teddie asked innocently and the thug looked ready to bolt if it weren’t for the bear holding onto him. “It’s not fair if we all share but you don’t!” He whined but Kanji wasn’t going to budge. “Would ya quit it!?” He yelled and pried the bear off of his arm. He growled when the others tried to question him, until Naoto stepped in.

“It alright if he doesn’t share, it obviously must have affected him a great deal.” He said and the thug nodded thankfully, but didn’t look at him. “You know when we went to Dr. Shannon he had mentioned that the majority of our group had homosexual tendencies.” The detective shared and no one could really deny the fact. “Well I knew that too, I just didn’t want Yosuke to make a fuss.” Souji admitted and his new boyfriend’s anger flared. “There’s no way you could have known!” He tried to defend himself. “Sorry Yosuke but i think we all knew.” Rise said somewhat apologetically. The brunette again tried to defend himself but to no avail. “Just be glad you two started dating.” Chie scolded as Yukiko leaned on her shoulder. 

The two girls were just happy they weren’t the only homoesexual couple anymore. Teddie all of a sudden stood up and started tugging on Kanji’s arm. “What?” the thug asked as he stood. The bear didn’t say anything until he leaned forward and laid Kanji over his back. The thug was confused and shouted in surprise when the bear picked him up and he was hanging off his shoulders. “I can carry you!” Teddie cheered happily and the rest of the group stood up to help the blonde. “Actually that reminds me.” Souji said and picked Yosuke up so he was hanging on one of his shoulders. “Hey hey not cool!” Yosuke shouted as he pounded his fists on the others back. They all laughed at their antics as both Kanji and Yosuke tried to get down from the others grip. “Chie catch me!” Yukiko said suddenly and ran at the brunette. 

She caught her easily as the raven wrapped her legs around her waist. “Go prince Chie!” Rise cheered and giggled softly. It was heartwarming to see them all having fun in their own ways. Rise squeaked in surprise when Naoto picked her up bridal style. “I thought you’d want to join in.” He said softly and her heart skipped a bit at how sweetly he smiled. She pressed their foreheads together and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Aw you don’t need to lie, I know you wanted to hold me.” She teased softly. His smile didn’t falter as he bumped their noses. “That’s true.” She blushed brightly as she felt a swell of happiness. 

The spent the rest of the day just messing with each other and trying to carry each other. Naoto had tried to give Kanji a piggie back ride and he succeeded for a few moments before they fell backwards. “I think we’ve all had a long day, why don’t we head home and relax?” Souji suggested and they all thought it was a great idea. They went their separate ways and knew they would see each other at the school the following day. Rise went with Naoto back to his house, even though the detective tried to convince her not to. They went into his house and he was glad that his grandfather wasn’t home. They were going upstairs when he caught sight of his reflection. He looked into one of the hallways mirrors and noticed that he had multiple dark marks all over his neck and most were very visible. He glared at the brunette, who only smiled and shrugged. “You didn’t seem to mind when i was doing it~” She teased and he sighed in exasperation. “I was preoccupied.” He averted his eyes as his cheeks warmed.

They went into his room and he wasn’t surprised when she asked to spend the night. “Of course, I don’t mind.” He smiled softly and hugged her from behind. “You know you can leave some on my neck if you want.” Rise offered as he pulled out pajamas for them. He shook his head and and walked towards the bathroom. “I don’t think that’s necessary.” When he closed the door the idol pouted softly and changed into the over sized clothes. She secretly wanted him give her a visible mark so she could show it off. She was proud of their relationship and wanted the town to know that they weren’t putting on a false air. Some people had actually speculated they were only doing it for publicity for a return of her to showbiz and that they had hired someone to take those pictures.

She shook her head and laid in the others bed, she was already very familiar with it. She looked up and saw the detective come out yawning softly. She giggled at how cute he looked and immediately cuddled him when he laid next to her. “You remind me of a puppy.” She said softly and he looked at her quizzically. “You’re cute and like cuddling.” She said simply. “Then you’d be a puppy.” He countered and kissed her forehead. He couldn’t be anything but happy with how the group was turning out. “They do call it puppy love.” She joked and kissed him softly. “I love you.” He murmured and pulled her closer. “I love you too.” She smiled brightly, she felt happy and warm as his arms held her firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who read/commented/kudos and so on this story because you all inspired me to write and I was happy you enjoyed it.


End file.
